Letters To My Soldier
by 0ShatteredPenance0
Summary: When Cammie is inspired to help out in any way she can, she gets to know Captain Zachary Goode through letters while he is stationed in Afghanistan. Will she learn to love the very lonely Soldier? AU, Zammie
1. Prologue

**A.N. Hey guys! This is the prologue for the story I'm writing as a "Christmas Special" that I'll be writing for all of December as my Holiday Gift to you! Plus, I'm trying to get through my writer's block, which is partially why I haven't updated my other stories (I'm really terrible, I know). This story is a tribute to all of my cousins who are currently serving the United States overseas and aren't able to join my HUGE family for the Holidays. **

**I'm going to guarantee right now that this story will end with a HEA (Happily Ever After) and hopefully leave you all with a warm fuzzy feeling :p**

**So enjoy this sneak peak and leave reviews even if it's to say 'Happy Holidays Akira!' or 'What I want for Christmas/Hanukkah/Kwanza is…" or just leave a ':) ' or ':( '**

* * *

><p>I raced down the steps on my front porch, my feet slipping and sliding in my haste. But I was just so excited at the possibility that I received a reply.<p>

I bounced on my feet trying to catch a glimpse down the street at the UPS mail truck. I fingered the yarn of the homemade scarf that Abby, my adoptive mother and guardian made for me. It was blue mixed with some red and green at the ends. Abby was more like a best friend or sister rather than a mother figure, especially since my own mother ruined my views of the whole idea of the maternal figure.

She and her husband, Joseph, or Joey (but only I'm allowed to call him that) took me in when my mother died of a fatal stroke. My father left us when I was little so I don't really remember him too well.i never did consider them my parents after I got to know Abby and Joe.

I'm happy now, though. Abby and Joe make me feel like I'm part of a family. They welcomed me as a twelve-year-old girl, a stranger, into their home. They cared for me and showed me to really live and have fun. Now, as an eighteen-year-old senior in high school, with a 4.0 GPA and college applications already mailed out before deadlines, my life was good; if not relatively normal. Certainly nothing movie or publish worthy.

That is, until a month ago.

It's what has kept me glued to my bedroom window, waiting for that UPS truck to pull up to our curb to deliver another one of those letters that immediately brightens my day, though I've only received a few.

I could feel my hands become sweaty despite the snow falling. My stomach growled because I could still smell the cookies Abby was cooking in the kitchen and I longed for the UPS guy to hurry it the hell up so this anxiety would stop killing me.

I just wanted to see if I got another letter, and if I did, I wanted to curl up by the fireplace to defrost my toes and fingers. With a glass of milk and plate of Abby's snickerdoodle cookies I would read the letter, analyzing it a hundred times until the paper wrinkled and tore at the corners.

I was so lost in the fantasy with a stupid grin on my face that I didn't notice the UPS guy pull up beside the curbside.

"Hey, Miss, are ya gonna take your mail or not? This freezing Connecticut weather is freezing my ass off over here!" he waved the stack of mail at me and my eyes widened in apprehension.

"Oh, right! Sorry!" I said, signing the dotted line for a small package for Joe from his parents-who insisted I call them Gran and Pappy.

I muttered a thank you to him and ran up the frozen steps, grinning at the haphazard that is Joe's attempt at putting up Christmas lights.

I opened the door quickly and blessed the wash of warmth that started to unfurl my toes. I rifled through the mail, discarding advertisements and Abby's yearly subscription of Home magazines.

But then an inch thick letter appeared on top with about fifteen stamps on it, showing its travels across seas, countries, and states. Grinning widely, I did some sort of squeal/happy dance thing. Hands waving in the air and all.

"Something interesting come in the mail?" Abby asked with her ankles crossed as she leaned on the archway that separated the kitchen and dining room with a smug look on her face, knowing very well what interesting mail I've just received.

"I'm just gonna…take this into the living room," I said and arched a brow, her brow contracting upwards in mock imitation.

"Sure, kid…you do that," she snorts as I back away form her slowly with the letter held tightly to my chest.

"Yeah, so, cookies smell good…and I'll come help-"

"Oh please..." she rolls her eyes, "Just go! I'll bring you cookies," she grinned and waved me off.

Grinning back at her, I bit my lip to stop the squeal that threatened to slip.

I ran into the living room, sitting down carefully on the leather couch by the fireplace.

I looked around to make sure no one was watching or reading over my shoulder, although I knew I'd have to call Macey later to tell her about the newest letter. But, for now I wanted to keep this to myself.

I could hear Abby working in the kitchen. I could hear the faint creaking of floorboards upstairs as Joe paced back and forth, probably on the phone with his Executive Assistant.

Knowing that I was very much alone, in theory, I tore open the envelope, smiling as I saw there were multiple letters labeled with 'Thank Yous' and specific names I've heard about from previous letters from my Captain.

_My _Captain?

The thought startled me and my heart started to go double time as I quickly set aside the other letters to find the one specific one I've been waiting for this past week.

I exhaled slowly as I unfolded the piece of paper, skimming my eyes over the semi-neat scribble.

_Dear Cammie Morgan,_

_I want to thank you for the care package you sent…the guys really liked all the Axe and Old Spice deodorant you sent because…well, in Afghan, they really don't give us much, if at all. And after awhile it feels like my nose is going to fall off. 'Man stench' gets nauseating in this cesspool. We also watched a few episodes of Fresh Prince of Bellaire Season 3 that you sent us. Grant wanted to watch the Full House complete set you sent for him (I may hate you a little bit for that, by the way). Bex was excited when you actually got her Victoria Secret perfume and those pink colored…tampon things…It kind of freaked me out for a second when I thought you sent me those...it wasn't until Mike started waving them around screaming 'GRENADES' that Bex cleared up what a...tampon...is..._

_Anyways, about your questions…no, I can't say I'm much of a Justin Timberlake fan though I did listen to a couple NSYNC songs when I grew up. My favorite kind of food is Italian because my mother was a full-blooded Italian through and through. That's one of the things I miss out here, is this hole-in-the-wall Pizzeria in New York a few blocks from where I used to live. _

_Being out here, across the world from the only place you knew, you realize how lucky you had it. You realize that every minute of every day counts because you'll never get those back. _

_I used to watch the rest of the guys in the Company I'm in charge of write home to their families, girlfriends, wives, kids, and it made me feel…lonely, even though I'm surrounded by over a hundred men I trust with my life out here. But it was the thought that I didn't have anyone waiting for me when my tour here ends. Some of the guys would tell me that it makes them fight even harder out here with loved ones in mind and the need to get back to them safely. I used to think that it was just a distraction that could get you killed out here._

_But then I received your first letter. You didn't know me. You didn't know if I was single, happily married, or seventy years old. It was your kindness and that care package you sent that made the guys and some of the girls out here really brighten up and smile for the first time in months. The first time I've smiled in months._

_So, I hope we can continue to exchange letters, though I hope you know that we don't expect anything more than what you've already given us. Given me. you don't know how much I appreciate receiving your letters. It's the highlight of my day, now, when I've gotten a reply from you and I often hope it's the highlight of yours when you receive mine. _

_It's my turn for questions now! _

_What is your favorite color? What do you want most for Christmas? And if you receive this after the holidays, what did you get? What's your Adopted parents like? How does it feel to be in your last year of high school?_

_Well, I'll let you get back to your holiday fun!_

_Merry Christmas._

_Sincerely,_

_Captain Zachary Goode_

I read the letter over and over, gnawing at my lip until Abby brought in a plate of cookies and milk with a pad of paper and a pen.

Smiling softly, I pondered exactly how I would respond to my soldier in Afghanistan.

* * *

><p><strong>Interested? :) ? :( ?<strong>

**~Akira**


	2. Letter One

**~The First Letter~**

**November 2009**

I walked half asleep across the beige carpet of my bedroom, tripping over that darn grape lip gloss that I lost three weeks ago, and running nose first into the wall, missing the door by a good two feet.

"Shit, shit, shit, shit!" I cursed with a hand cupping my now bleeding nose.

_And this is how I start my mornings._

I grab the box of tissues on my desk, more awake than I was a few minutes ago, and practically stuff the whole 4-ply up my throbbing nose. I run into the bathroom, almost slipping on one of Joe's dirty socks. Usually I would be snickering knowing Abby would give him hell about his 'old college day habits needing to die fast'; however, considering my bloody nose and the fact that school starts in twenty minutes, I needed to work like Speedracer on crack.

I turn up the hot water in my shower, letting the steam clear my sinuses-after it stopped bleeding-and letting it fill up the bathroom. I stepped under the jets and scrubbed my coconut shampoo into my hair and rubbed all the sweat off-from piling under three comforters and two layers of clothing at night-with my favorite strawberry scented soap.

Rushing out of the shower and drying my hair, I threw some clothes on and raced downstairs with my bag slung over one shoulder and one of Abby's blueberry muffins in the other. I raced down the wet steps that would be freezing over pretty soon with another cold winter in Connecticut heading our way.

Truthfully, though, I loved this weather. I loved the numbness in my toes and fingers and the soft snowflakes that fell late December, maybe earlier. I loved to breathe in the cool, crisp air and feel like once it melted away that I started a fresh clean slate.

Of course, I also loved the fact that it brought our community together. Being stuck in snow storms, not being able to do much outside enabled all of us to group together and get to really know one another.

I remember living in New York City, where you never even saw the person living next to you or the people on the top floor penthouse. My biological mother could barely afford to live in that expensive city. The stress of having to provide for me after my biological father left us is probably what drove her to her stroke.

Needless to say, I was scared out of my mind as an eleven-year-old orphan girl. Not knowing where I was going to live the next day, a Foster Home, Orphanage, trashcan, I never knew, had me petrified. But when I first met Abby at the Home Security Center, I knew I would be okay.

She brought me home after signing adoption forms and cooked a huge dinner, that I learned was her famous culinary skills at work, since she did own her own up-scale restaurant. When Joe Solomon first walked through that door, he intimidated the hell out of me. He had his own Architect Firm and was cursing out his Executive Assistant when he spotted me at the dining room table.

_His eyes immediately brightened, and he smiled wide with his perfect teeth and dark disheveled hair. He walked around to his wife and kissed her cheek, squeezing her shoulders a bit, and they locked eyes. I could very easily tell that they loved each other very much from that single look and it thawed a bit of my unease. _

_He strode over to my chair and kneeled on one knee before sticking out one hand and said, "Hello, I'm Joseph Solomon, and you are?"_

_I cleared my throat before taking his hand, "C-Cammie Morgan?" _

_He chuckled lightly before saying, "Well, Cammie. You're family now, right?" _

_"If you want me to be..." I replied, tucking a strand of dirty blond hair behind my ear._

_"Then from now on, you're name is Cammie Solomon," he said with another brilliant smile and ruffled my hair, "Kay' kid?"_

_I grinned back at him," Kay."_

I was brought back to the present when I came up to my high school.

I was met with a bunch of 'Hey Cammie's or wolf calls as I passed the parking lot and waved and mumbled greetings at the right places. Usually, I was a bit more social in the mornings, especially when I actually drove my car to school-though I couldn't this morning because of the whole 'nose fiasco' that put me in a funk. A funk that wouldn't be safe on the road-not that it was really safe with me on it before.

I wasn't extremely popular, nor was I unknown. I actually had a good amount of people that I was able to consider friends, but I only had one best friend. I was considered the smart, athletic, semi-popular girl. Barbie's best friend, you could say.

"Ey Loser!" I heard right when I walked through the door.

_Ah, and there's Barbie now. _

"Ey Bitch," I grinned as Macey McHenry strode up to me in those Heels of Death of hers. How she could walk like she was on a runway in 20 degree weather in heels was beyond me.

Outsiders that didn't go to school would've been confused as to why we were friends. We were polar opposites, right down to the hair. I'm a dark blond, almost a brunette, but still a blond. I was know for being innocent with all of my virtues still intact, kind when spoken too, and athletic playing for the track, basketball, and swim team. Then there was Macey. Where I was Plain Jane, she was Megan Fox without the plastic. She wasn't exactly a virtuous person, yet she was one of the smartest in our class. If it weren't for basketball, we probably would have never talked to each other. And if I never met her in the eighth grade, I would still be the socially awkward girl no one notices.

When she gave me the 'bitch look' and flashed her intimidating nose ring at me during basketball tryouts in eighth grade, and I ended up fowling her out by ramming her off the court during my drive for the basket, we were instantly best friends. Basketball was both our passion and we made good friends through the years on our Varsity team. We also made a reputations for ourselves as the Girls Basketball stars since we led our team three years in a row to State Champions. Plus, the Boys Basketball team sucks.

All in all, we make a good team and we can't wait for our last season to start.

"You look like crap, girly," Macey pulls on the ends of my scarf and smirks, "Your nose is purple."

"Yes, and you're still a slut," she grins and shrugs which, I admit, kind of disappoints me. She never talks to me about her love life, if you could call her past conquests that, and neither do I. It's our unspoken rule.

I don't really like to discuss my non-existent love life anyway.

"I was just gonna say that I have some coverup you could use, but I guess you're just so eager to go to History with Mr. Eagan, huh?" she says and turns to walk ahead of me into the halls.

"Nope. You're coming with me," I grab the hood of her black jacket and drag her into the girls bathroom. She laughs the whole time.

After covering my nose with makeup in the moldy bathrooms with cracks in the mirrors, I'm scared to know what I look like. Nevertheless, we're both rushing to our first period-our only class together-and made it to our seats in the back just before the tardy bell rang.

Mr. Eagan gives us a look over his reading glasses and rolls his eyes. He's one of my favorite teachers already this year, probably everyone's. He teaches U.S. History AP the best in our district and a good sense of humor to brighten my mornings. Well, all except this morning.

"I know that we were originally going to go over the Civil War today, but talking with some students and even my own son and daughter, it seems like none of you really know about what's going on in the Middle East," he waves a disk in his hands, "So, we'll be watching a documentary of some footage of different U.S bases," he says excitedly, "There's some video of crossfires and snipers and grenades, it's like freaking Modern Warfare 3!"

All the guys cheer while some of the girls sigh and prepare to fall asleep. I look over at Macey and she's talking excitedly with some of the guys, something about seeing stuff blow up.

I always knew there was something wrong with her.

I touch my nose delicately when Mr. Eagan turns off the lights and puts in the, most-likely, depressing movie. I don't care too much for depressing movie in the morning. I get queasy seeing people in the movies get fake shot. But this is different. This is real footage from what Mr. Eagan says, which means this stuff actually happened and is still going on.

I'm so busy thinking to myself that I don't notice the movie has started and everyone else has quieted down. I rest my head in my hand as the screen opens to an American flag waving in the wind. You hear sounds of men talking through static to each other, talking about their surroundings. The hot sun, dryness of the desert, when one of the starts to talk about his wife and kids back home in Louisiana. The last thing you hear the man say through the static is:

"_Just two weeks until I get back to my family, man. *sigh* God, I miss them so much. *static in the background* I hate this war. I hate that I'm away from my family...But I do this to keep them safe. I do this because I love my country, even though our economy is crap. Even though our politicians are all- *static* ...I'm doing it for Judy, and my two boys...Just two more weeks, man...Two more weeks..."_

The movie goes on, showing how our troops live. What they do everyday, their drills and precautions. Everything. The footage of crossfire with the enemy is the worst. The footage was taken by one of the men who was towards the back of the group. We were able to see the men that were shot down as he passed them, sometimes checking their pulses. Debris flew in front of the camera, obscuring our view at times.

By the time the movie was over, the classroom was silent, some were crying-including me. No one slept through the video, to enraptured by the terrible reality of war. Mr. Eagan turned off the projector and DVD player and leaned against his desk facing us.

"Makes you grateful for what you have, doesn't it," he clasps his hands together and clears his throat, "Well, you guys might not know this, but I used to be a Private First Class in the Marines back when they still had HBO instead of HD or whatever," the class snickers as he continues, "So, I contacted a friend who gave me a list of different Marines deployed out in the Middle East. Since it's coming close to the Holidays and all, I thought it might be a good chance for you all to write a 'Thank You' card or send a care package of Girl Scout cookies or something."

I lean forward in my seat. Maybe that wouldn't be a bad idea? Seeing how those men live gives me a new respect for them than I've ever had before. Inspired, I raise my hand.

"Yes Cammie?" Mr. Eagan nods his head towards me.

"Uh," I say blushing a bit, "Where would we get the information?"

He grins and nods, "Oh, yes, I put it on the website. Forgot to mention that."

I nod my head a bit, and when the bell rings, I rush out the door with Macey hot on my heels.

"Hey! Where are you going?" Macey asks from behind me, trying to keep up.

"I'm going to the Library for Study Hall. I want to write a letter," I say grinning at my friend who shrugs.

"You're actually writing a letter?" Macey asks walking in step beside me now.

I nod and she stops us both in the hallway, "Why?"

"Well why not? Don't you want to?" I ask.

"No. I don't want to write to a total stranger," she shrugs and we continue walking.

After a minute of walking in silence I mutter, "I would want someone to write to me...It feels like this is something I should do..."

Macey wraps an arm around me, "Well, if you really feel that way then...you should. Who knows? Maybe you'll get a reply."

I never thought of that. I always just saw myself writing a short note, maybe send some of Abby's delicious snickerdoodle cookies and that would be the end of it. The end of this thing compelling me to write a letter to a soldier in the Middle East. I never thought of the possibility of the soldier writing back. The thought excited and frightened me.

"I hope so..."

* * *

><p>Sitting down at the library with my notebook I used for doodling, my pickle pen-the pen is really shaped like a pickle-and the list of contact information on each Marine along with profile pictures, I try to choose who I should write to.<p>

_Should I write to more than one? _I shake my head immediately at that thought. Just one for now.

The contact information as the address to their base, phone number to their commanding officer, and their rank along with fuzzy photos of men in uniforms.

I scroll down the list, reading a bio of each person that lists what kind of foods, music, movies, they like along with where and how long they've been in service. I smile at a couple, realizing that these men are just regular people far away from home. I'm ready to just choose from random when I see a name that sticks out from all the other generic American names (like Brittany or Jason Smith).

_Captain Zachary Shane Goode._

"Huh..." I squinted my eyes a bit to get a better look at his picture but to no avail.

So, I clicked on his profile.

_Captain Goode has served in the Marines for five years, the youngest Captain in the Marines currently. As of October 2009, he is a Commander to his Community in Afghanistan. _

_Likes: the Killers, Muse, Indiebands, and other classical rock, Strawberries, Almond Joy, Peanut butter, LA Lakers. _

_Dislikes: raisins._

I laugh out loud and look around me to find everyone in the library staring at me. Shaking my head, I look back at the screen and grin at the similarities between us. Especially the raisin comment.

That's when I started writing the letter. I don't exactly know why I chose Captain Zachary Goode, but it would change my life in more way than one.

* * *

><p><em>Dear Zachary Goode,<em>

_My name is Cameron Solomon. No, you don't know me, and I don't exactly know you either. _

_I do know what you do for our country, though, and me and everyone in my little town in Connecticut would like to thank you for your service. _

_You're probably wondering how I even got your information. Needless to say, I'm no stalker. My U.S. history teacher was telling us about the war in the Middle East, and I was inspired by him and the documentary we watched to write a letter and offer any help I can be to you and the others on your base._

_I guess I should tell you something about me since I got a glimpse of your profile info our teacher linked us to. _

_I'm a senior in high school, in a small town in Connecticut. My adoptive parents are Joseph and Abby Solomon. Joe owns his own Architect firm and Abby owns her own restaurant and you can never find a better home cooked meal than at our house. My biological father left us when I was little, and my mother died when I was around eleven years old so Joe and Abby are the only ones I consider parents. _

_I play on Varsity Basketball and am Captain of the team. I'm also on the Swim and Track teams, although Basketball is by far my favorite. I'm even considering on taking up the scholarships to play in college. My best friend, Macey McHenry is also on the team and is already signed on to play for UCLA Girls Basketball. _

_Like you, my favorite candy is almond joy. I find it funny how everyone is disgusted by coconut. I guess they just don't have good taste like us. ;) I listen to all genre of music even though Pop and Techno aren't my favorites. I love to read on my free time, anywhere from Austen to Captain Underpants. _

_Actually, does anyone ever call you Captain Underpants? I mean...cause you're a Captain and all? Or Captain America? Or Captain Kirk?_

_I also like Marvel Comics and Star Trek...Can you tell? _

_Well, I know you're busy and all...but if you can, let me know if there's anything I can get for you guys out there in Afghanistan. The profile says you are stationed in Afghanistan but correct me if I'm wrong. _

_~Best regards_

_Cammie Solomon_

__I read through the letter several times, cringing at my lame attempt at humor. Sealing the envelope before I lost my nerve, I drove to the post office. The lady shipped it off, labeled as 'Priority Mail' to get there faster.

Breathing in a deep sigh, the anticipation started to build within me.

I would have to wait and see, for an unseeable amount of time, if I would ever get a reply from Captain Zachary Shane Goode.

* * *

><p><strong>I'll get out Chapter 2 as soon as I can...Reviews are appreciated!<strong>

**~Akira**


	3. Letter Two

**Chapter Two**

**~Letter Two~**

**November 2009**

It'd been a week since I mailed off the first letter to Captain Goode. And every time I checked my mailbox, I got even more disappointed to find it void of any letter from him.

"Maybe he just hasn't received it yet…or he's just really busy, ya know?" Macey shrugs as we walk side by side on the sidewalk. We would walk together during the winter when the roads were too icy, and according to Joe, we were still pretty new on the road-which meant no driving. Plus, it was only a few blocks down from my house.

"Or he has no interest in talking to a stranger," I feign nonchalance. Macey is my best friend, though, and could easily tell when I'm down.

"We're doing something Friday night, all right? You've been moping too much," She rings her arm through mine.

"You know it's Thanksgiving on Thursday, right? And Friday is…Oh, hell no, Mace! I'm not going shopping on Black Friday!" I moan, "I hate shopping as it is, and you want to take me on the worst day possible to do so?"

She stops walking and shoves her hands in her pockets, "You need to get out more and I need more girlfriends. But until that happens, I'm dragging your ass to the mall. Friday 4 A.M. on the dot."

"4 A.M? Are you crazy?" I ask and she laughs, skipping down the sidewalk again while dragging me behind.

"Nope, you just need a new wardrobe. Especially if this Zach guy replies," she grins slyly.

I slap her arm in shock, "First of all, it's _Zachary_," she rolls her eyes, "he hasn't replied nor given me the 'go ahead' to call him anything but," she scoffs and huffs, "Secondly, I don't know anything about him besides the fact that he hates raisins and listens to indie rock."

"That's true. You could be talking to a 50 year-old man with a wife and three grandkids," she puts a finger to her chin, "Does the army even let fifty-year-olds into the army in active duty…?"

I snort and knock my backpack into her shoulder in hopes of her falling into the snow. No such luck.

She kicks my but and flips me off then proceeds to skip into the school building.

I need new friends.

"And thirdly!" I say once I've caught up to her, "It's not like we're ever going to meet…or that we'll ever see each other…So why the hell would I need a new wardrobe for him?"

Macey stops by her locker, throwing things in as she says, "It's not just for him, it's for you too…" she waves to a group of guys walking by-one of them winks at her, "God, Preston is so hot," she fans herself.

"You were saying…" I wave in front of me for her to continue.

"Cammie, don't stress about this. Just let be what will be. If he replies, ask him about what he does for a living, you know, the original reason you even wrote to the guy."

"You're right. Okay…but what if he doesn't reply!"

Macey whips around and punches me in the arm, "God, I need more girlfriends."

~X~X~X~X~X~X~

The only class remotely interesting today was U.S. History. I've always had a fascination for history and literature, which is why they were my Major and Minor on college applications.

I raced home after school, hoping for the mailman to have already arrived. When I reach the mailbox I have to brush off some fresh snow from last night and open the latch. I fish around for a minute before sighing in frustration and pulling out the whole bundle of letters.

I unlock the front door and walk into the silent house. Thankful that Abby is at the restaurant doing inventory today, I flip through the letters. The pile gets smaller and smaller as I rule out the magazines and advertisements. I gear myself up for more disappointment until I see it.

I rub the various stamps, showing its travels, with my fingertips. I hoist myself onto the countertop in the kitchen and rip open the envelope with shaky hands.

_Dear Cammie Solomon,_

_I was surprised to receive your letter. _

_I certainly don't know why you would choose me out of so many other Marines out here. My life and my duty are one in the same. I'm not interesting; I'm not significant from any other soldier. _

_It sounds like you have a nice life you're leading and that it's becoming more and more promising. So my question is, why are you wasting your last year of high school writing to a Captain in, yes, Afghanistan? Ever since I graduated high school five years ago, I've been training rigorously to get to the point where I am today: the youngest Captain of any U.S. military today. _

_I know things about war and our government that most my age don't-or shouldn't-know. My life is not the easiest to live, and my lifestyle is even harder. There are reasons why you are the first person to send me a letter out of the four other times I've been deployed. _

_I like it that way._

_So this is why I ask you not to reply to this letter. Please impose your self pity on some other soldier. It's probably wrong of me to assume these things since I've never met you, but it as it happens, I don't care. _

_I appreciate your need to 'help' us out here, but unless you can bring world peace, you can't do much. _

_I wish you the best, _

_Captain Goode U.S.S.M.C_

I didn't know I was crying until I saw the fat wet splotches on the first letter I received from _Captain Goode. _

I didn't get to feel relieved over the fact that my fears of him being an old man were false. My fears of him not wanting to talk to a stranger, like me, were very much true. I don't blame him.

He doesn't want or need my help. He thinks of me as a young and naïve little girl. I don't blame him.

Then why does it hurt so much?

~X~X~X~X~X~X~

**More to come this week!**

**~Akira**


	4. Letter Three

**Letter Three**

**November 2009**

"Can you pass the mash potatoes?" Joe asked after we said our blessings on the Thanksgiving dinner.

I nodded and grabbed for the bowl with a slight smile.

"So, Cam, how's school?" Abby asks conversationally. She looks at me hopefully and it makes me feel terrible that I haven't talked to them, or anyone, in the past few days.

His words kept running through my mind. He didn't want my help. And that should have been that but it wasn't.

It made me furious.

"It's good. Not much is happening since college applications are finished and volleyball season ended," and for good measure to reassure her I'm still the same Cammie I scoop up a big helping of my favorite holiday dish: Abby's homemade turkey dressing.

"When is basketball season?" Abby asks.

"January, like it is every year, dear," Joe says sarcastically with a mouth full of potatoes.

"Well excuse me, darling," Abby says and snorts, "Oh, by the way, sweet cheeks, ya got something…" she waves a hand around her face, "there…"

Joe makes a face at her and I laugh at their bickering.

"Let's break up the fight, don't make me call the retirement home," I tease.

"That's it, don't come crawling to me for inheritance," Joe points a finger at me with a frown though I can tell he's joking because of the amusement in his eyes.

"I'll go get the pies, now," Abby interrupts like an after thought. She rarely has a one-track mind.

I scrape my fork around my plate to fill in the comfortable silence. Joe keeps fidgeting in his seat, opening and closing his mouth as if he wants to say something. Usually Joe and I don't get all emotional or have to many heart-to-hearts; that's what Abby is for.

Our conversations usually go like:

"_You okay?"_

"_Yep."_

"_Good, good."_

We understood each other well enough that nothing more needed to be said. So whenever he starts fidgeting and squirming like he is right now, I know we're going to have another awkward attempt at a heart-to-heart.

"Your mom told me about this Marine you're writing to…kind of a pen-pal kind of thing?" he finally says.

"Uh, yes. You could say that…" I pull the hem of the nice blouse Abby got for me for my birthday last March that I'm wearing and continue with my utensil music, "I-I mean, I've only sent one letter and received one back."

Joe nods and asks, "Your mom said you got the info from your History teacher?" when I nod he rubs the back of his neck, "Are you sure that's reliable? He could've given you false info and you're actually writing to some predator or serial killer-"

"Joe, it's okay. It is a guy-a captain actually-from the Marines. You can tell by all of the postal stamps."

He nods and leans over to grab my hand and lightly squeezes, "I just want you to be careful, okay kid? You're my daughter and me and Abby love you too much to see you get hurt."

Of course I know that Joe and Abby love me, but whether it's from the look on his face or the confusion I've had this past week, I get up from my seat and wrap my arms around my surrogate father and kiss his cheek.

"I love you too Dad," I say as he rubs my back, "But it doesn't matter because he doesn't want me to write to him anymore."

I feel Joe stiffen and hold me back from our embrace, "Why is that?" he asks with furrowed brows.

I stand back up and retreat to my seat. Once I'm sitting down again I say, "He doesn't want anything from me. he basically told me to fu-fudge off."

"Oh."

"Yeah," and we're back to monotone conversations. "Where's Abby and the pie?"

He ignores my attempt at changing the subject and asks, "So what did you write back to him?"

"Whadya mean? I'm not writing back. He doesn't want to receive anything from me so I'm respecting his decisions."

"That's bullcrap!" Joe says nonchalantly and continues, "I don't know what stick that kid's got stuck up his ass, but that shouldn't stop you from trying to be a better person, right?"

"No, but-"

"You want some of my advice? I say you write back to this Captain pen-freaking-pal of yours and give him a good kick in the balls. That's what they teach you Law School."

"You never went to Law School."

"Exactly," Joe waves his fork at me.

"Who wants pie?" Abby says with two pies in each arm.

I know what I'm going to do.

~X~X~X~X~X~X~

_Dear Captain Underpants,_

_How's your Thanksgiving? _

_Yes, I expect you to answer this question in the next letter you send me because I am-in fact- going to answer your question._

_No, I cannot bring world peace. I'm not Miss United States who wishes for it either. But, I can pray for World Peace, and for the safety for the people of my country._

_I'm deeply remorseful if I offended you by not following your orders to not reply to your last letter. Yet, truthfully, I'm not. _

_I don't care if you, specifically, don't need any care-packages stuffed with Girl Scout cookies and toothpaste. I don't blame you. What I do care about is the guys in your community or platoon. I'm not doing this for charity or to make myself feel good. I'm doing this to really see what's going on in the world. See what the government and media hides. _

_I want to get to know you as Zachary Goode the person and not Zachary Goode the 'youngest captain in the U.S.M.C'. _

_I'm the only one who's sent you a letter after all your service?_

_It's an honor._

_Cammie Solomon._

_~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~_

**Merry Christmas! It's a short chapter but since I'm updating all of my stories, I think that makes up for it? I hope you guys have a nice Holiday! PM me if you have questions and leave a review (kind of like your present to me :] ).**

**~Akira**


	5. Letter Four

**Letter Four**

**November 2009**

I received a letter two days later, on the last day of November. Joe had been right outside this Saturday morning-early-a rarity in itself. Our regular postman had been doing a drive by while Joe waited for the mail. When he walked back through the door and into the living room to commence our Saturday morning ESPN highlights routine, he had been shuffling through the stack.

I didn't think anything of it since I knew that the possibility of Captain Goode ever returning a reply to my last letter was slim. But there I was, under the scrutiny of my overprotective father, warily handing me the letter with a gruff, "It's for you…"

"Oh, uh, um," I said and finally looked at the return address. "I'm going to open this up-"

"How about you stay down here and open it," he said interrupting me with a smirk, "It's not like I have to worry about the boy making moves on you, right?"

I felt myself blush and I suddenly wanted to throw my cup of coffee over his head.

"Shut up, Joe," he laughs and plops into his leather chair, turning on the TV. I inch open the envelope once he looks away, and when he glances at me, I stop.

"Continue," he waves at me.

"Continue," I wave at the TV as he snickers and finally ignores me for the time being.

I turn the letter in my hands almost dreading that a grenade is stuck in the inside and will explode if I open it.

"Just open the damn letter, Cams" Joe says without looking at me.

"I'm getting to it," I reassure him and rip open the side of the envelope instead of the regular way-yes I'm paranoid-and unfold the letter.

_Dear Miss United States,_

_Maybe I have misunderstood your intentions, which I displayed in my last letter. You seem like a nice girl and I meant no disrespect. I am impressed at your level of patience with me (especially because I do not deserve it). _

_You must think I'm the world's biggest ass-besides Osama Bin Laden and George Bush-because I am an ass. If you want to know the honest-to-God truth, I am an ass. I'm the most socially awkward, misfit, loner from the city of New York who belongs to risk his life everyday for the better good because I'm just not worth keeping alive for longer than necessary. _

_Why risk your life too?_

_In answer to your question: No it wasn't. My Thanksgiving started in the early morning of 2:00 AM when a sniper started shooting our auto-vehicles and ended with a grazed bullet to my right hip. _

_I took your words into consideration and viewed it from your side. So, I asked the guys to write something down that they could use from a care package. They asked who was sending it and when I told them about you, how you were some sort of pen pal, well, it surprised them because I never talked about any family or friends from back home. And you know something? It felt good. It felt good to say I got another letter from you even though you've only written two and only a total of one from me that wasn't too pleasant. _

_I don't know why you want to get to know me but I guess it's the same reason you want to send care packages and support our troops. _

_I want to know you too._

_Captain Goode U.S.M.C._

* * *

><p><strong>A.N. Well...DAMNIT! I'm so sorry guys! The thing is...it's kinda funny, really...I thought I uploaded this chapter like...two weeks ago...but I didn't...so I have the next two chapters all ready written and stuff...with this chapter just hanging in my Docs folder...hehheh...I kinda deprived you for two weeks...hehheh, kinda funny, huh? Right?<strong>

**Right?**

**~Going-to-hide-in-a-cave-Akira**


	6. Letter Five

**Letter Five**

**December 2009**

_Shaving cream_

_Deodorant_

_Instant Noodles_

_Shampoo_

_Movies_

_TV Seasons (of any series except Grey's Anatomy)_

_Snacks _

_Oreos_

_Twinkies_

_Sports Illustrated _

_Tampons __(For the five girls on base)_

_Beef Jerky_

I moved down each aisle in the grocery store, crossing things off the list as I went. Once my cart was full of anything and everything anyone could need for survival, I checked out and went by a Starbucks to get my favorite cup of Mocha Cappuccino.

I sat at one of the lounge tables with the leather chairs that are coffee stained and coated with the remnants of someone's crumble apple bread. A mom sat at a table across from me with her laptop open, ignoring her screaming baby in its stroller. There were men in dress shirts and ties all huddled together with stacks of papers throw haphazardly in the corner.

The Barista at the front counter stared with his mouth agape and let out a drowsy, "Welcome to Starbucks, we have our Holiday Specials: Cinnamon Latte, Dolce Latte, Gingerbread Latte, Peppermint Latte, Mocha-"

"Cappuccino-" I tried to interrupt.

"Latte…" he finishes with and blinked a couple times and continued to let the drool escape the corners of his mouth.

"I'll just get the Mocha Cappuccino."

"What about the Holiday Specials-"

"No…just the Mocha Cappuccino with whip cream…and I'd like to purchase these," I say and emphasize my point by placing the bags of Starbucks ground coffee beans on the counter.

But none of my surroundings mattered because butterflies occupied my stomach. My hair pulled up to into a ponytail and my basketball jersey hung just above the hem of my jeans.

After paying for everything and getting coffee, I sat at the table and brought out my notebook from my purse and uncapped my purple pen.

And I was lost in my own words, letting a stranger into my world.

_Dear Captain Goode,_

_I hope that the package comes at the same time you get this letter, but you never know with International Post. I may have gone a little overboard but I don't think you or the troops will mind, right?_

_How's the hip? You don't know how shocked I was from that part of your last letter alone. After watching those documentaries in U.S. History…well, it scared me. I really do hope you're feeling better. I'm not exactly religious but…you're in my prayers._

_I don't want to lose my new 'pen pal' just yet. _

_I'm going to say this right now, I'm not exactly patient. Well, Macey says that's a good thing for playing defense but I've always been that way. _

_So, below is my phone number and email…just in case you might want to talk that way instead._

_Anyways, you know what I noticed? I told you about my past-not very exciting, huh-in my very first letter, what about you? You don't have to tell me everything, cause _

_God knows I didn't, but just any little thing; I want to know. _

_No little thing is unimportant. _

_Igotzbballz4life(at)gmail(dot)com_

_(455)-123-4567_

_Sincerely, _

_Cammie_

The butterflies in my stomach got worse as I let out the girliest squeal ever and held my purple pen to my chest like freaking Bilbo Baggins. I went to the post office and packed all the goodies into a box and sent that and the letter on their way.

_Maybe this pen pal thing could work out._

"Line up girls! Don't make me use the damned whistle cause I'm in no mood for waiting for ya to get in a simple goddamn line!" Macey swung the lanyard with Coach Clapp's old whistle hanging at the end.

Almost every single girl-a couple of sophomores from Junior Varsity last year and some Juniors and one other Senior-was bent over at the knees trying to catch their breaths and wipe the sweat from their foreheads.

"We have pretty damn good workouts," Macey held out her fist and I bumped it with mine.

"You think we're being to hard on them? It is first day of tryouts…" I say spinning a basketball on my middle finger like I have the whole entire time while Macey dictates the girls.

The joys of being a co-captain.

"Damn, no, we need to see what kinda stamina these chicks got," she flicks her long black hair over her shoulder and blows the whistle. "Drill #4, ready…set…go!"

And that's basically how tryouts went.

"What did you think of them?" Macey asks me when the bell signals for lunch. I shrug in response and take a bite of my apple.

We walk down the halls towards the lunchroom, saying hi to people that we know and others that we don't. I wouldn't mind going unnoticed from everybody. I usually don't want to go to parties just to watch my classmates get trashed when someone inevitably spikes the punch. Macey loves the attention, though, and drags me to every social event she can.

"They're okay…none of them are as good as us, though."

"Mace! Don't be so self centered," I roll my eyes as we sit at our usual table.

"I'm not trying to be, but it's true," she slides into her chair and puts her boot clad feet on the table.

"It might be true…Okay, it is true, but that still doesn't mean you should brag about it. It's called…what's that word again?" I tease and flick her boot.

"Humble. 'Be _humble _Macey'. Yeah, yeah," I laugh and shake my head, biting into my sandwich.

I look around the lunchroom, making eye contact with my lab partner in Physics: Riley Gordon. He's sitting at his usual table with the rest of the baseball team. His hair is a violent red with hints of black with bright blue eyes. He grins at me and I can feel my cheeks burn as I smile sheepishly back with a wave.

I'm so caught up in the way he smiles and the way his dimples show when he does. I admit, I have had a crush on him ever since I moved here. We talked for the first time at the end of August when we were paired up as lab partners for the rest of the year. I had been so ecstatic at the end of the first day of school that I ranted to Macey for hours. We even hung out at some of the parties I had to go to or he would come over to the house to study. With Joe lurking around, of course.

"Oh please," Macey snorts.

"What?" I break my eyes away from his gaze.

"He really likes you, ya know," she says with a slight smile.

I smile slightly and shake my head, "Not the way I like him," I sigh, "I'm just his lab partner to him."

"Really, Cammie? I saw the way he looked at you. And that sure as hell wasn't just a friendly look. He looked like he was eye-fu-"

"Mace! He was just being polite! He wasn't…eye….you know."

"Whatever," Macey smirks and shakes her head at me. "So how's Captain Emo-Angst? Heard back from him yet?"

"Kinda," I shrug and notice the cafeteria starting to clear out.

"What do you mean 'kind of?" Macey asks confused.

"Well, I gave him my email address and he sent me an email yesterday," I say and fidget under her glare.

"Why didn't you tell me? What'd he say?" she asks with a slight smile.

"You know, I don't see why I should tell you. What if I like our conversations private?" I arch and eyebrow at her and see watch in amusement as her face gets red.

"I have to know! do you know how insanely romantic and chick-flick worthy it would be if you guys end up together? Like, a Dear John type of thing."

I roll my eyes to hide the way my face heats up at the thought of that ever happening. He's just a pen pal! I don't even really know him.

"Come on! Tell me."

"No."

"Seriously, Cammie, please?"

"No…"

"Why?"

I sigh and pull out my phone and press the little envelope icon on the screen to pull up my inbox.

To:_ Igotzbballz4life(at)gmail(dot)com_

From: Z._17(at)gmail(dot)com

Subject: Dear Cammie…

Time: 6:30AM, December 5, 2009

_Cammie, _

_I received your letter today but we haven't gotten the care package yet. _

_There's something about actually writing a letter to you and the anticipation of receiving a letter or trying to guess if you received mine that makes it special. But, high-speed internet works too (plus you get to insert emo-icons without it looking cheesy) . _

_What is there to say about me? _

_Born and raised in New York. Parents died when I was seven without any other living family members. So, I was sent to live in different foster homes (all of them I was kicked out from) and was sent to enroll in the ROTC program. That got me a degree in Social Science and I've been training in the Marines ever since. _

_My best friend who's been with me since the ROTC is Grant Newman. His longtime girlfriend is also one of the few girls we have out here on base. Bex is…well, she's a 'no shit' kind of person. Very blasé. She's really like the sister I never had. _

_Now for my question: _

_Who do you like better, Lakers or Celtics? Giants or Jets? Crunch or Kit Kat? Italian or Mexican?_

_Do you have skype?_

_~Zach_

I look back up at Macey who was trying to sneak a peek over my shoulder.

"It's special…he signed it 'Zach'. Just Zach."

You wouldn't be able to wipe the goofy grin off my face.


	7. Letter Six

**Letter Six**

From:_ Igotzbballz4life(at)gmail(dot)com_

To: Z._17(at)gmail(dot)com

_December 6, 2009 9:00 AM_

**You cook? Well, I'll be, Mr. Army Enthusiast cooks? You know, toast doesn't count. ;)**

From: : Z._17(at)gmail(dot)com

To: _Igotzbballz4life(at)gmail(dot)com_

_December 6, 2009 9:02 AM_

**Har Har. No, I like making my special lasagna my grandma used to make before she died. She made the best Italian dishes you can't find in Little Italy. **

**What about you? Can you cook? You know, toast doesn't count.**

_From: Igotzbballz4life(at)gmail(dot)com_

_To: Z._17(at)gmail(dot)com_

_December 6, 2009 9:05 AM_

**I leave all the cooking to Abby. Occasionally I'll help out at the diner on the weekends. Actually, that reminds me that I'm working the dinner shift tonight…**

**Sadly, no, toast is much too hard a concept for me so it wouldn't matter if it counted anyways. **

**What was your grandma like?**

From: Z._17(at)gmail(dot)com

To:_ Igotzbballz4life(at)gmail(dot)com_

_December 6, 2009 9:12 AM_

**She was the typical Italian grandmother, I guess. Always had her black hair tied back in a bun with some gray hairs sticking out. She liked to feed me. she lived to make me as fat as possible! But I remember how she smelled like cinnamon and candles with some trace of hay she would feed to the horses they had on their ranch. She had a rich accent since the immigrated from Florence, Italy to the New York Suburbs when my mother was still a baby. **

**She meant the most to me growing up, since she was my part time babysitter before I started going to school while my parents worked. She would let me help take care of some of the horses, grooming them, feeding them. She made me learn how to cook and taught me recipes she said she'd never teach anyone else. My mother would always try and get me to tell her the secrets but I never waivered. **

**She died of old age the same year my parents got into an accident. **

I bit my lip, feeling my eyes water. I could relate so well to Zach. It reminds me of how human he really is, not just some army buff that the description I found weeks ago made him out to be. He hid is true, kind, sweet personality so well in the beginning. But that was just his shield, his M.O. I'm drinking in all the information I can about him. He's so intriguing, so different from anybody I've ever met.

From: _Igotzbballz4life(at)gmail(dot)com_

To: Z._17(at)gmail(dot)com

December 6, 2009 9:20 AM

**She sounds amazing Zach. I can't imagine what it felt like to lose the ones you love so suddenly. It reminds me of how lucky I was to have Joe and Abby. **

**Is the ranch still there? The horses?**

From: Z._17(at)gmail(dot)com

To: _Igotzbballz4life(at)gmail(dot)com_

_December 6, 2009 9:24 AM_

**I don't know…when they died they had the will but no one thought it was necessary to tell a seven year old what was on it. They sought me out when I turned eighteen but I refused to open it or listen to any of the lawyers. I had just put everything behind me, the memories, so it's sitting in a safe in the bank. I've thought of going back a few times or reading the will. But I never did, and then I was shipped out here a year ago for a two/maybe three year term. **

**I'm pretty sure there's a housekeeper that cleans up the house and ranch, but I'm pretty sure the horses were either sold or put on a different ranch until I was old enough to really take it over.**

**Anyways, you're working at the diner tonight? I thought it was a fancy shmancy restaurant? **

I smirk, surprised that he noticed that detail.

_From: Igotzbballz4life(at)gmail(dot)com_

_To: Z._17(at)gmail(dot)com_

_December 6, 2009 9:26 AM_

**Ah, changing the subject. How quid pro quo of you. I'll let it pass though ;) **

**Jokes aside, I'm glad you trust me enough to tell me all of this. Especially since we've never actually met. **

**Did you know I got my horseback-riding badge in Girl Scouts when I was thirteen? I was kind of too big to join the Brownies so they let me make up for it and still let me be a Cadet…or was it a junior? I don't remember. All I remember was that we drove to a ranch up in northern Connecticut during late spring. Joe was carpooling five pre-teens! It was an interesting ride to say the least.**

From:_ : Z._17(at)gmail(dot)com_

To:_ : Igotzbballz4life(at)gmail(dot)com_

December 6, 2009 9:28 AM

**Really? Joe? Hanging with pre-teens? The same man who threatened to shoot me down if I turned out to be a pedophile talking to his daughter? The same man with a membership in the NRA? **

From_: Igotzbballz4life(at)gmail(dot)com_

To:_ Z._17(at)gmail(dot)com_

_December 6, 2009 9:31 AM_

**Maybe this haiku will confirm your questions:**

**Hidden persona**

**Oh, hath thou inner preteen**

**Tis thy own father**

From: _Z._17(at)gmail(dot)com_

To:_ Igotzbballz4life(at)gmail(dot)com_

_December 6, 2009 9:32 AM_

**That was beautiful Cammie. Truly moving. ;)**

**I didn't know you were such a literate. Remind me catch up on my reading before we meet in person so I don't look like a dumbass next to you.**

From: _Igotzbballz4life(at)gmail(dot)com_

To:_ Z._17(at)gmail(dot)com_

_December 6, 2009 9:35 AM_

**Mmhmm. Since when were we planning on meeting in person, Captain?**

From:_ Z._17(at)gmail(dot)com_

To: :_ Igotzbballz4life(at)gmail(dot)com_

_December 6, 2009 9:36 AM_

**I was actually just joking Cam…but, I do get a two week break in July…if you want to meet up sometime?**

From: :_ Igotzbballz4life(at)gmail(dot)com_

To:_ Z._17(at)gmail(dot)com_

_December 6, 2009 9:40 AM_

**Oh, um, wow. That would be great Zach. I would love to meet you in person. We can talk about it more closer to then?**

From: :_ Z._17(at)gmail(dot)com_

To:_ Igotzbballz4life(at)gmail(dot)com_

December 6, 2009 9:43 AM

**I look forward to it, Cammie. I'm starting to lose connection now and lights out are soon, so I should get going.**

**Have a good day Cammie. Same time tomorrow?**

From:_ Igotzbballz4life(at)gmail(dot)com_

To:_ Z._17(at)gmail(dot)com_

_December 6, 2009 9: 45 AM_

**Same time tomorrow.**

**Goodnight Zach.**

**Your friend,**

**Cammie**

Grinning, I logged off my laptop and threw it at the foot of my bed and laid back under the covers with a yawn. It was still early morning on a Saturday and I'd gotten up early to email back and forth with Zach while he was still up because of the thirteen-hour time difference.

I was floating on clouds as I tried to catch up on my rest. I was soaring on the high of the new knowledge I had of my penpal, our building friendship growing as well as the butterflies in my stomach.

I realized this was how I always felt after talking with Zach and wondered if the excitement would ever ware off.

_No, _I thought, _I would never tire of this._

**~X~X~X~X~X~**

I got up a little later when Joe came barging in at two o'clock in the afternoon to check my pulse. Tired but still floating on clouds, I greeted my surrogate father with a grin that made him a little more than a bit suspicious.

After a late lunch, I checked the time and realized that it was about the time when the mail would arrive. Since Zach briefly mentioned receiving the package and my letter, I had my hopes up for one of our old fashioned replies: the letters were always the best, no matter how quick and convenient cyberspace was.

I raced down the steps on my front porch, my feet slipping and sliding in my haste. But I was just so excited at the possibility that I received a reply.

I bounced on my feet trying to catch a glimpse down the street at the UPS mail truck. I fingered the yarn of the homemade scarf that Abby, my adoptive mother and guardian made for me. It was blue mixed with some red and green at the ends.

I could feel my hands become sweaty despite the snow falling. My stomach growled because I could still smell the cookies Abby was cooking in the kitchen and I longer for the UPS guy to hurry it the hell up so this anxiety would stop killing me.

I just wanted to see if I got another letter, and if I did, I wanted to curl up by the fireplace to defrost my toes and fingers with a glass of milk and plate of Abby's snickerdoodle cookies and read the letter, analyzing it a hundred times until the paper wrinkled and tore at the corners.

I was so lost in the fantasy with a stupid grin on my face that I didn't notice UPS guy pull up beside the curbside.

"Hey, Miss, are ya gonna take your mail or not? This freezing Connecticut weather is freezing my ass off over here!" he waved the stack of mail at me and my eyes widened in apprehension.

"Oh, yes! I'm sorry!" I said, signing the dotted line for a small package for Joe from his parents-who insisted I call them Gran and Pappy.

I muttered a thank you to him and ran up the frozen steps, grinning at the haphazard that is Joe's attempt at putting up Christmas lights.

I opened the door quickly and blessed the wash of warmth that started to unfurl my toes. I rifled through the mail, discarding advertisements and Abby's yearly subscription of Home magazines.

But then an inch thick letter appeared on top with about fifteen stamps on it, showing its travels across seas, countries, and states. Grinning widely, I did some sort of squeal/happy dance thing. Hands waving in the air and all.

"Something interesting come in the mail?" Abby asked with her ankles crossed as she leaned on the archway that separated the kitchen and dining room with a smug look on her face, knowing very well what interesting mail I've just received.

"I'm just gonna…take this into the living room," I said and arched a brow, her brow contracting upwards in mock imitation.

"Sure, kid…you do that," she snorts as I back away form her slowly with the letter held tightly to my chest.

"Yeah, so, cookies smell good…and I'll come help-"

"Just go! I'll bring you cookies," she grinned and waved me off.

Grinning back at her, I bit my lip to stop the squeal that threatened to slip.

I ran into the living room, sitting down carefully on the leather couch by the fireplace.

I looked around to make sure no one was watching or reading over my shoulder, although I knew I'd have to call Macey later to tell her about the newest letter. But, for now I wanted to keep this to myself.

I could hear Abby working in the kitchen. I could hear the faint creaking of floorboards upstairs as Joe paced back and forth, probably on the phone with his Executive Assistant.

Knowing that I was very much alone, in theory, I tore open the envelope, smiling as I saw there were multiple letters labeled with 'Thank Yous' and specific names I've heard about from previous letters from my Captain.

_My _Captain?

The thought startled me and my heart started to go double time as I quickly set aside the other letters to find the one specific one I've been waiting for this past week.

I exhaled slowly as I unfolded the piece of paper, skimming my eyes over the semi-neat scribble.

_Dear Cammie Morgan,_

_I want to thank you for the care package you sent…the guys really liked all the Axe and Old Spice deodorant you sent because…well, in Afghan, they really don't give us much, if at all. And after awhile it feels like my nose is going to fall off. 'Man stench' gets nauseating in this cesspool. We also watched a few episodes of Fresh Prince of Bellaire Season 3 that you sent us. Grant wanted to watch the Full House complete set you sent for him (I may hate you a little bit for that, by the way). Bex was excited when you actually got her Victoria Secret perfume and those pink colored…tampon things…_

_Anyways, about your questions…no, I can't say I'm much of a Justin Timberlake fan though I did listen to a couple NSYNC songs when I grew up. My favorite kind of food is Italian because my mother was a full-blooded Italian through and through. That's one of the things I miss out here, is this hole-in-the-wall Pizzeria in New York a few blocks from where I used to live. Being out here, across the world from the only place you knew, you realize how lucky you had it. You realize that every minute of every day counts because you'll never get those back. _

_I used to watch the rest of the guys in the Company I'm in charge of write home to their families, girlfriends, wives, kids, and made me feel…lonely even though I'm surrounded by over a hundred men I trust with my life out here. But it was the thought that I didn't have anyone waiting for me when my tour here ends. Some of the guys would tell me that it makes them fight even harder out here with loved ones in mind and the need to get back to them safely. I used to think that it was just a distraction that could get you killed out here._

_But then I received your first letter. You didn't know me. You didn't know if I was single, happily married, or seventy years old. It was your kindness and that care package you sent that made the guys and some of the girls out here really brighten up and smile for the first time in months. The first time I've smiled in months._

_So, I hope we can continue to exchange letters, though I hope you know that we don't expect anything more than what you've already given us. Given me. you don't know how much I appreciate receiving your letters. It's the highlight of my day, now, when I've gotten a reply from you and I often hope it's the highlight of yours when you receive mine. _

_It's my turn for questions now! _

_What is your favorite color? What do you want most for Christmas? And if you receive this after the holidays, what did you get? What's your Adopted parents like? How does it feel to be in your last year of high school?_

_Well, I'll let you get back to your holiday fun!_

_Merry Christmas._

_Sincerely,_

_Captain Zachary Goode_

I read the letter over and over, gnawing at my lip until Abby brought in a plate of cookies and milk with a pad of paper and a pen.

Smiling softly, I pondered exactly how I would respond to my soldier in Afghanistan.

**A.N. Happy Valentine's Day! So our Captain Zach and Cammie are progressing, eh? Don't worry, the real romance fluffy stuff starts in the next few chappies! **

**If you review, I'll give ya a teaser ;)**

**~Akira**


	8. Letter Seven

**Letter Seven**

**April 2010**

I could feel all of the blood rushing to my head a, hands and knees as I dribbled the ball down the court. This could be described as one of those big moments you never forget. Like the first time you lost a tooth or when you get your first kiss, or that moment your parents get you a car for your sixteenth birthday. Or maybe the first letter you sent to a soldier in service.

_My soldier._

_My captain._

_One of my best friends._

We still sent letters to each other even though we talked on email every chance we got. I still couldn't believe it had been six months since the first letter. And I still kept them in a shoebox under my bed because they had become my most precious possessions. It felt more real whenever I got to hold that piece of parchment in my hands and read his messy scrawl.

We had learned more about each other over the months. How I insinuated his new obsession for Fresh Prince of Bellaire, I learned his short hair, no matter how short he kept it, would never go the way he wanted it to (especially in the mornings), how he sometimes dreamt of the ranch his grandparents used to own, how in every dream he was riding bareback on his favorite horse, MJ (which was short for Michael Jackson). At first he seemed embarrassed to tell me his dreams that seemed so 'childish' to him, but he couldn't talk to anyone else and I honestly wanted to know. I couldn't explain this feeling I got whenever I was talking online or when I got another letter. Everything else in the world didn't matter. Everything around me stops until his words moved me in to overdrive. He made me smile every time he said something sweet like, "I'm glad you set me straight when I was a jerk to you." He made me laugh every time he was his arrogant, big-headed, cocky self. And it made me cry every time he said there were snipers or a warning of the enemy closing in-because they were station fifteen miles form the front line and it worried me to no end.

This moment, though, I couldn't even tell what was happening around me. I kept imaginig Zach's voice-or what I imagined it would be-since we never called or talked on skype, or even sent pictures yet-saying the words he typed to me the last time we talked.

"**Kick their ass!"**

And we were doing just that. Kicking ass. Well, not really otherwise we'd be disqualified.

Macey passed me the ball with fifteen seconds left and suddenly I was bolting down the court in my sweaty uniform with the other State Qualifiers, the Baywood Eagles, hot on my trail.

"Shoot! Cammie, Shoot!"

I looked around to see no opening to pass, so I got in position and did just that. My eyes closed of their own record and suddenly I really wished the tampon I was wearing wasn't so uncomfortable…you know, up there. Cause now I had a wedgie and this really wasn't a good time to make a trip to the bathroom.

Sometimes it really sucked to be a girl.

The sound of the buzzer and a thunderous chorus of cheers disturbed my weird thoughts and suddenly I was being lifted off the ground.

Opening my eyes I see the scoreboard to see the score. 98-97. I grin widely as I cheer with my team as they carry me on their soldiers.

"You did it Cam!" Macey yells to me through the screams of our fans who drove the two hour drive to State Nationals.

"Couldn't have done it without you!" I squeal when they finally put me down and Macey and I hug and start jumping up and down. Our coach is soaked in Gatorade by some juniors and Joe and Abby come down from the stands to congratulate me.

"Okay, let's take some pictures," Abby says pulling out her new iPhone she got for Christmas and motioning for me and Macey to scoot together.

Like a loving, dysfunctional family, we both roll our eyes in unison and wrap our arms around each other and give forced smiles.

"Babe, don't take so many pictures. The girls look like crap right now," Joe says and kisses her cheek when she scowls.

"I need pictures, Joe! Our daughter just won the State Championship!" she scoffs and snaps a few more pictures.

"Your mom is awesome, Cam, but right now I want to rip her phone out of her hands and dump it in the Gatorade if she doesn't stop taking pictures of me all sweaty. These can't end up on Facebook," Macey said through her tightlipped smile.

"I don't think Abby has a Facebook," I say and sigh in relief when Abby puts her phone away.

"Yeah, for now," she says and shakes her head, "my mom got a Facebook. Now she thinks it's cool to post all over my wall."

"Ouch. Don't bring down my mood! We just won the State Championship and we're talking about your mom?"

"True. And since we're on the topic, there's an after party tonight at Masen's house," Macey says and spots her own parents, "Be there, alright?"

"I can't leave after nine, though. Zach and I talk around then and-"

"Cam. Zach is a guy halfway around the world from here. He'll understand if you actually get out for once in six months," she says pointedly and I know she's right, "Besides, Riley will be there and I know you guys like each other."

"I don't how I'm gonna get there without Abby of Joe knowing."

"Sneak out."

"I can't sneak out!" I whisper yell and turn to look over my shoulder at my parents to see them getting refreshments that have been laid out.

"It's easy. Just walk out the backdoor while they're asleep."

I grumble and sigh, "Fine. I'll sneak out."

Besides, the thought of Riley being there made it all more worthwhile.

~X~X~X~X~X~

Once I cleaned up in the locker room, and got my stuff, I was heading out to find Abby and Joe when I spotted them next to the car with a balding man talking to them animatedly.

"Oh, Cammie, there you are," Abby says and Joe beams at me and takes me under his arm.

"Cam, this man is an Athletics Recruiter from Dartmouth, Mr. Turner, yes?" Joe says and I take in the appearance of the man. He's somewhat short, a bit taller than me, with a shiny bald head and a brief case and matching PDA in his hands.

"That's correct, Mr. Solomon. Hello Cammie. Congrats on your win tonight."

"Thank you," I say politely with a nod.

"Well, I'm sure you were wondering when you would get a letter for your application from Dartmouth yes?"

"You could say that," I play it cool because I've actually been ripping my hair out and ranting Zach's ears off about it. I'd been sure I was getting rejected from my first choice for college.

"Well, we were waiting until tonight to determine your acceptance or rejection and we've concluded that you will be excepted to Dartmouth with a full ride scholarship to play on the Girls Basketball team," he grins and hands me a letter and shakes my hand.

"Wow…um, thank you!" I say and now I truly feel like I could faint. It's too good to be true.

"We'll be in touch," he grins and shakes my parent's hands again before getting in his car and driving out of the parking lot.

~X~X~X~X~X~

I'm usually a good kid. Always following the rules and never stepping out of line. I don't give into peer pressure or miss curfew. So it's really ironic-and sorta sucks-that the same night I get offered a full ride to Dartmouth to play basketball and win State is the first night I'm going to sneak out. Ever. To a party. Where Riley will be.

Like any girl with a conscience, I'm kinda nervous. And excited.

So, I call Macey.

"What am I going to wear?" I screech into the phone and can practically feel Macey rolling her eyes through the phone.

"That leather jacket you have and jeans. It's casual, Cam," I can hear the beat of the music in the background and sigh in relief that she'll already be there when I arrive.

"Oh, and don't forget the smoky eye-shadow. Maybe some lip-gloss. You coming over right now?"

"Yeah, I just have to shower and…talk to Zach really quick. But I'll be there in an hour!"

"Okay, but hurry! Riley won't be here forever!"

I roll my eyes and dress quickly, opting to actually take Macey's advice and put on some lip-gloss.

I was about to boot up my laptop when suddenly my phone started ringing. My breath caught in my throat as I led out a loud gasp when I saw the caller ID.

We had our numbers programmed into our phones, but after all these months, we never used them. I always felt that it was too soon or we didn't know each other well enough yet to actually call him.

But there it was. His name flashing on the screen of my phone, my home screen picture of me and Macey during Halloween last year flashing because there was no picture ID. I always had a picture in my head about what he looked like. Unruly short hair, strong build and a wide smile because nothing else mattered but the fact that he was a genuine man with a good heart.

_I still haven't answered!_ I realized and snatched my phone and flipped it open.

"Hello?" I said breathily and gulped in suspense.

There was a long pause and I could here breathing on the other end and now I _am _going to faint because it's Zach on the other end.

_My Captain!_

"Cammie?" he says and I feel my cheeks widen at the sound of his beautiful voice. I never really appreciated the way people's voice sound until that moment. It was another piece to the puzzle to Zach Goode.

"Zach! It's so nice…to actually talk to you instead of writing on paper or typing into a chat box, you know? And you have a pretty sexy voice and…God I'm rambling now, aren't I? Man, I'm probably using up all your minutes! I'm sorry, I ramble when I'm nervous and this is our first time talking and-"

"Cammie?" he interrupts and it sounds like he's laughing, "You don't have to be nervous. Just talk to me as if we were on chat, okay?"

"Sorry," I mumble, mortified at my lack of verbal filter.

"Did you kick ass?" Zach asks, ignoring my apology and making me laugh instantly and it feels normal again, talking to him like this.

"Sure did! And yours truly scored the winning basket," I gloat.

"Cam, that's great! God, I'm so happy for you!" he says and I feel pride well inside me at his words.

"Thanks," I say shyly and the conversation flows from there. I ask him about his day and he tells me in two parts, like always: the heavy, army side of things, and the goofy antics that go around on the base.

"Bex says thanks for that care package you sent her last week. She feels bad that she hasn't responded to your last letter yet," Zach says.

Bex and I have gotten to know each other too ever since she wrote a thank you letter for the first care package I sent.

"I know you guys are busy," I assure him.

"Speaking of that…I have something to tell you," he says apprehensively.

"What is it?"

"You know how I told you that I get vacation time at some point during my two years out here?"

I purse my lips together and nod, forgetting he can't see me.

"Yeah, and I know you said you've never used your vacation time," I say and check the time. I've been talking to Zach for over thirty minutes. Macey would kill me if I were late.

"Well, I want to come out and visit you. In June."

I gasp and suddenly all thoughts of going to that stupid party are out of my mind.

"Are you serious?" I ask excitedly.

"Mmhmm. I mean, if you want to meet me I'll come-"

""Of course!" I interrupt him and blush at my forwardness, "I mean, why wouldn't I want to meet you in person?"

"True," he says and I laugh nervously, "I'd probably be there for a week or two. I'm not sure yet."

"I'll have to check with Joe and Abby but it would be so great for you to stay…you will stay with us, right?" I ask him.

"I was going to just stay at a hotel or something."

"No, you'll stay with us!" I insist through the building tension. "I promise Joe won't strangle you in the middle of the night or anything"

"How comforting."

"I try."

"So you'll let me know tomorrow?"

"Yeah, I will," I say and wrap my other hand around my middle.

"G'night, Cammie."

"Night, Captain."

~X~X~X~X~X~

I don't know how I arrived at the party, how I snuck out, or who I've talked too, but the next thing I know I'm sitting on a tacky leather couch that vibrates every time there is a base in the loud music someone is playing.

But that's not even the worst part. Because someone's lips are on mine and then they're talking.

"So you'll go with me?"

Dizzy. I felt dizzy and lightheaded. I never thought this would be happening. I've been waiting months and months for this moment and it was everything I expected and dreamed of. Well, not really.

But something felt off. It could've been the lightheadedness, the red cup full of burgundy liquid, or something else entirely.

"Uh…I don't know…"

His smirk falls and he reaches for my hand in both of his. "Y-You don't have to. I mean…you're really beautiful Cammie, did I tell you that?"

I chuckle under my breath, "You're cheesy sometimes." And adorable.

"I thought you should know that I know."

The beat of the music vibrates.

"So…"

Laughter and the smell of alcohol fill my senses with dread. I know I don't belong here.

"Will you go with me?"

Here I am, standing with this guy that I'd started to fall for, ever since we met. And he's finally asking me.

"Cam?"

Looking up into his blue eyes and running my free hand through his tousled black hair until I reach the back of his neck, I meet my lips with his.

"Yes Riley. I'll go to prom with you."

And he kisses me back.

And it feels wrong.

~X~X~X~X~X~

**A.N. Hey guys! I'm sorry it took so long to get this chapter out. I've just been really stressed with other stuff. This year has been the hardest for me so far with a lot going on. **

**On another note, I've been waiting for GG5 to come out! One of the reasons for that is because, duh, it's GG5, but also because it would determine whether or not I would continue my non-AU stories, Unseen Future and Time Machine. **

**So, I've decided to not continue those stories since A LOT was revealed in that book! I read the whole thing in two hours the day I got it, it was so good. The best one out of the series BY FAR! **

**Anyways, hope you liked this chapter!**

**What do you think will happen at Prom? What will Joe say about Zach staying with them?**

**Someone asked me to give a rec and I'm so sorry for forgetting who exactly that was, but…Here you go!**

**My first Rec ever is **_**Dreamless Wake **_**by rebellion101! This story is amazing and her sequel to this story is out. I read this a long time ago-it was actually the very first Gallagher Girl story I read-so if you haven't read it, I suggest you go right now and read!**

**~Akira**


	9. Letter Eight

**Letter Eight**

**April 2010**

I learned a few things my senior year of high school. One, that your best friend can be wrong about things she thinks she's an expert in. Two, that when you lie to your adopted parents for the first time, you feel like…well, shit. Especially when you have a massive hangover.

My eyes burned beneath my lids, my mouth felt like it had been stuffed with cotton balls, and the constant pounding in my ears woke me up on Saturday morning. It took me awhile to identify my bed as my own, and the relief that fled through me was insurmountable. But then it dawned on me that I still couldn't answer the one question that had been nagging me since I woke up.

What happened last night?

"Cammie!" I jumped sky high at the sound of Abby's voice down the hall. Oh crap, did I get caught last night? How did I sneak back in? What the hell happened last night?

"Yeah?" I croaked and started coughing in surprise at the sound of my voice. I sounded like I had marbles in my throat.

"Breakfast is ready!" she doesn't sound mad. But, this is Abby. They could be waiting for me downstairs. Joe would lecture me about how many teens he sees going to court for drunk driving and DUIs. God, I hope they didn't catch me.

I took a long shower to relax my sore muscles from the game last night and my apparent party hardy delusions. I brushed my teeth ten times to clean to get the cottonmouth feeling out of them. I swear it felt like Macey's cat shed its fur onto my teeth. After tossing my hair into a messy bun, I raced down the stairs while checking my phone for any messages from Zach.

There was a text that pulled me to a stop on the fourth step.

**I thought you said you weren't going to prom. ~Z**

Prom? Who said I was going to prom? I'm an okay dancer, I guess, but not without a date. I'd never go stag, mostly because Macey was never dateless. Who said I was going to prom?

He texted me about three hours ago but I'd try texting him anyways.

**Who said I was going to prom? ~C**

The reply was almost immediate.

**You did, Cam…You okay? ~Z**

**When did I say that? ~C**

I put my phone away when he didn't respond right away. The smell of bacon was enticing.

I walked cautiously down the stairs but stopped short when I heard the unthinkable.

Giggling. My mother, Abby, was giggling. With my father! And humming to…Stevie Wonder songs?

I rounded the corner and came to a stop in the kitchen. My dad had his arms around my mom from behind while she flipped pancakes. He was whispering sweet nothings into her ear that made her giggle. I didn't want to know.

Is this the twilight zone? And what the hell happened last night? Is this an alternate universe where I was the bad child sneaking out at night and my parents were morning people that clearly showed PDA in front of me? And what the hell happened last night?

"Hey family…" I said feeling very awkward.

Joe and Abby turned around with huge smiles on their faces, "Cammie, baby, join us for breakfast!"

Please, don't eat me.

"Please, don't eat me!" I feigned fear and Joe rolled his eyes.

"Stop being so melodramatic and eat your pancakes," he wrapped an arm around me and sat us down at the table while Abby brought in the plates of food.

Once we were all seated and had our plates filled to the brim with the beautiful breakfast my gourmet chef-of-a-mom created did I realize how hungry I was. After a few minutes of silence and scrapes of utensils on plates, Abby said, "Cammie, you know we are so proud of you for yesterday. Winning the big game for your school and that amazing scholarship to Dartmouth!"

I push my pancakes around my plate with slight guilt but not being able to really remember what happened last night kind of deviates most of it.

"I know you are."

"We don't tell you enough."

"That you're proud of me?"

"No. That we love you," Abby says and smiles sadly.

"Yes you do," I assure them both and hold my mother's hand, "I love you both. You're the best thing that's ever happened to me."

I think of Zach because he said the same thing before Christmas. I remember how special I felt when he did.

Joe clears his throat and pats my hand, "Your mother and I have something to tell you, Cammie."

"Okay?"

Abby takes Joe's hand and takes a deep breath.

Oh god, they know.

They're going to kill me.

"We're having a baby!"

I stare at my parents who have glassy eyes and their goofy smiles. They're the happiest I've ever seen them.

"You're pregnant?" I ask astounded. "I didn't even know you guys were trying!"

Abby nods with a laugh and tears finally spill over. I engulf my mom into a bone crushing hug, swaying back and forth and killing my own cheeks with the huge smile on my face.

"We didn't think we would have any kids besides you," Abby laughed as she pulled away, "But he's a nice surprise."

"He?" I ask.

Joe laughs, shaking his head, "Abby, we don't know if the baby is a boy or girl yet, you're only seven weeks along."

"Wait. Seven weeks ago was Valentine's-"

"Hush, Cammie!" Abby scolds playfully and I smirk.

"I'll be a big sister. I'll have a baby brother or sister," I say when it dawns on me. I feel like everything is going right. Everything is going my way.

Life is good.

My phone vibrates and I open up the new text.

**When you drunk dialed me. ~Z**

**.**

~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~

.

"Oh my god."

Oh. My. God.

"It's bad, isn't it!" I screech over the phone because it is. Really bad.

"Who's that guy?"

"Riley."

"Oh."

"I'm so sorry we said those crazy things to you, Zach," I'm so embarrassed I bury myself into my covers with my phone as a lifeline to Zach.

"It's fine, really. It just surprised me was all."

"I'm a lightweight."

His laughter fills the line and I wonder how much the long distance calls are charging my phone because I'll stay on this phone forever if I get to hear that sound again. The first time I talked to Zach didn't do him justice. His voice was smooth, sexy, gruff, and all man-boy, I could eat it all up.

"I don't even want to go to prom," I sigh into my pillows.

"The guy was lucky enough to ask you while you were inebriated. Man, if I were five years younger I would jump at the chance…" he trails off and clears his throat while I giggle because talking to him makes me happy. I thought his words on paper and cyberspace was magical. His voice was ten times better.

"I'm sure you would, stud," I poke fun at him and we both let out a collective sigh.

"You'll send a picture, right?"

"Of what?"

"You in your prom dress. At your last Basketball game in high school?"

I grin and nod my head as if he were here, "I will."

"Good. I want to be able to recognize you when I visit in June."

"About that…" I say apologetically.

"You didn't tell them yet?"

How does he always know?

"Not really. I mean, with what happened last night and finding out my mom is pregnant…it's been pretty busy here."

"You're mom is pregnant?"

"I guess."

"Like…a baby?"

"No. A monkey. That's usually how it works, yes," I say sarcastically and he snorts on the other end.

I hear some muffled sounds in the background just as Zach was about to reply and here a sultry, British voice instead.

"Hey, Cammie. Bex 'ere!"

"Oh! Hi Bex!" I say nervously because I didn't expect that.

"Listen, honey, Zach here just got his most recent picture done just…" I hear shouting and clicks of cameras in the background, "Right now! You guys have been sitting on your asses 'getting to know each other' without sending pictures! So, we're sending you a picture of Zach right now!"

"What?" I ask in surprise. I must admit, I'm really anxious to see what Captain Goode looks like.

"Ta, darling!"

There's more shouting in the background and nothing is coherent to me until Zach speaks clearly into the phone.

"I'm sorry about that, Cammie."

"Guess we're even now?" I smile anxiously.

"Guess so…they've been riding my ass about taking a picture and well…you're sending me pictures so I guess it's only fair."

"Do you not like taking pictures?" I tease him.

"No it's just I look like crap. One usually does without eating very well or taking a nice showers for months," he says with a hint of agitation.

"You'll be glad to get back in the states, huh."

"Oh, Cammie, I'm _dying _to get back."

.

~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~

.

I pull up my email on my computer and close my eyes while it loads. I think about the things that have been slowly coming back to me. Stuff that happened last night.

I remember sneaking out pretty easily. Undetected. I remember being handed red cup after red cup. People congratulating me on the big win or my outfit. I remember sitting on the couch with Riley, kissing Riley, Riley asking me to go to the prom as they handed me red cup after red cup.

I remember walking home by myself, confused and lost as to where I was. I remember stumbling through the back door. It was a wonder Abby and Joe didn't wake up.

_I have to go to prom. _I thought and my stomach churned.

_I don't love Riley, _I realized and closed my eyes again.

_But I'll still go to prom with him. Just to say I went. Hey, I might even win Prom Queen. _I laughed to myself at the ridiculousness that is me ever being Prom Queen. Absolutely absurd.

_I want to fast forward to June. _

I opened my eyes again to see that my email already loaded. There were two emails in my inbox. One email form Dartmouth explaining registration and Orientations and campus tours. The other was from Zach. There was an attachment and the subject read: **Picture of your Captain ;) ~Love Bex and Grant**

I laughed as I hesitated to click it.

_Would he have black hair? Brown hair? Blond hair? _Purple _hair? What kind of eyes…?_

I held my breath as I clicked open the message.

.

~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~

.

**A.N. More next week! Review for a Teaser!**

**~Akira**


	10. Letter Nine

**Letter Nine**

**May 2010**

It's official now. When that talent scout from Dartmouth, so did a huge packet including an acceptance letter. After replying to the acceptance and getting the schedule for summer practices, the only thing I had to worry about was prom.

Ugh!

"Cam, are you going to talk to me?" Macey waved her hand in front of my face. I took a bite of my apple, ignoring her.

"Seriously? It's been two weeks!" Macey crosses her arms in frustration, "It wasn't my fault that some idiot spiked the drinks at that stupid party."

I whip my head to glare at her, "Yeah, it was. You knew it was spiked but you kept them coming! You know we can't afford to be caught with that shit!"

"I know! I'm going to UCLA in the fall for Christ's sake!" she picks up a fry and bites into it roughly.

"And I'm going to Dartmouth with a full ride scholarship! With a baby coming, I need all the financial support I can get."

Macey looks up from her tray and raises an eyebrow, "Why do you say that? Joe and Abby can't afford it?"

"That's not it…"

"You can't use your inheritance from your biological parents?"

"No," I sigh and run my hand through my hair, "It's just that…I'm the adopted kid that they got as a teenager. I'm going to college in the fall. With a baby coming I'm not going to be their first priority."

"In other words…" Macey shoves another fry into her mouth, "They won't care about you, forget about you, and you'll be on your own…for the rest of your life…"

"Not exactly, but-"

"That's the stupidest load of bull I've ever heard, Cam!" Macey shouts and I look around to see some people staring at us now.

"Look, that's not even the point," I say and I look up briefly to catch Riley looking at me. he grins with a wave and I grimace, looking back at Macey. "Point is, we can't party. If we get caught, all we have will be taken away. I just can't risk it."

Macey shakes her head, "This is the time to really have fun. Live life right now cause it isn't gonna get easier."

I shake my head, "If you want to party, go ahead. Screw yourself over. But I'm not getting into that, okay? So don't drag me down with you."

"What are you saying? You're not my friend anymore?" Macey asks, her fists are clenched on top of the table.

My hear lurches at the thought of my best friend…not being my friend at all. We won't see each other for a long time after the summer. I wish it wouldn't end like this. I hope it doesn't. but I have to think of my future. If Macey wants to risk throwing it all away, then she can't be in my future.

"Yeah, that's what I'm saying," I say and there's a moment that passes between us. When we were both new to the school as freshman, both vulnerable and shy. Stubborn but shy. She was there to help me. she was the only one who could see passed my past and accept me.

And here we are now, saying goodbye.

"Okay," her expression is eerily calm and passive as she gets up, grabbing the basket of fries with her.

.

~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~

.

I stop by my locker after lunch to get my book for physics class when he comes up. I had plans to tell him no. To say, "Sorry, but I was inebriated when you asked. I told my pen pal, my friend who is a captain in the Marines, and he said it wasn't cool to ask me while I was drunk. He thinks you're a dick, by the way. And I realized I don't love you anymore. What does that mean? Well, I have no idea, either," was probably not a good idea.

Those plans died instantly.

"Hey Cammie," Riley said leaning against the wall of lockers and I smile at his boyish face. Cause that's what Riley is, a boy.

"Um, so I was thinking I could pick you up tonight around 5. I know we didn't really get to talk much these past two weeks."

_Because I was avoiding you_.

"Um, that would be fine," I say and start to walk off to class.

Riley walks next to me because we have the same class and I try to ignore the awkwardness.

"Why'd you say yes?"

I look at him, "Huh?"

"You said yes even though we were drunk at that party," he says and I sigh.

"Cause I was drunk?" I laugh breathlessly at the stupidity of it all.

He stops me with his hand on my wrist, "Would you say yes if I asked you right now?"

I cross my arms and try not to look at him in the face, "Truth is, I don't really know you, Riley."

He opens his mouth but I continue, "I think you're really sweet…but I don't like you like that anymore."

Riley's eyebrows crinkle in that way they do when he's confused, "Anymore?"

I blush and say, "I used to like you a lot…but-"

"Is it someone else?" he looks genuinely hurt.

"No?" I say hesitantly. Green eyes suddenly come to mind and I'm in a daze.

_I clicked on the attachment and the picture begins to load. My fingers drum the table anxiously as I wait to see the first clear picture of Zach Goode. The man I've been talking to for months now._

_My breath catches as the picture pops up. _

_Tanned muscles under a dark green T-shirt are crossed over his broad chest. I stare at the chain of dog tags hanging around his neck. I can see freckles splattered over his neck and my breath catches as I finally glimpse at his face. _

_His eyes were a deep green, there was a scowl on his face but even then it was undeniable how handsome he is. _

_Oh, who am I kidding? He's fucking HOT! _

_I let out a giddy laugh. I mean, it was more than just the fact that he was hot that made him beautiful. But it was definitely a plus to know the guy you were talking to for months (sometimes almost flirting) wasn't some sleezy old guy. _

I can't help but smile as I remember the adorable pout on his lips from that picture, no doubt angry at Grant and Bex for interrupting our phone call.

"I'm taking that as a yes," Riley says, defeated.

I blush slightly and sigh, "But I'll still go to prom with you, if you still want to."

I promised Zach a damn prom picture, and I'm going to get one.

Especially because I think I have a crush on my captain.

Oh, God, I really, _really _like Zach.

"I'd like that," Riley smiles slightly as we get to class, "Pick you up at 5?"

I nod and smile.

"Five."

.

~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~

.

**Maybe more TOMORROW if you REVIEW! :D**

**Does anyone watch that show Awkward. ?**

**~Akira**


	11. Letter Ten

**Hey guys! I just wanted to say a quick thanks! **

**For those of you who said in your review that you DO watch Awkward:**

**My favorite is definitely MATTY although he needs to get off his ass and get Jenna back from Jake…cause Jake is really sweet.**

**But, also, Awkward is actually based off of MY school and community. YEP! And all of those stereotypes are very true. Especially the Knick Knockers episode. That made me laugh at the irony of it all. **

**Okay, here's a short chapter…but it's the start of the good stuff!**

**Letter Ten**

**May 2010**

_Dear Zach,_

_Joe said it was okay for you to stay at our house when you visit. I've got the room all cleaned up, but I'm sure I'll have to vacuum again the night before you actually arrive. I really wish that you could meet Macey. But, as it turns out, we aren't on speaking terms at the moment. That's probably why I've been acting weird because I'm sure you've noticed. You notice everything. Guess it comes with your job?_

_Prom was last night. That's one night I'd like to bleach my brain of. Definitely a point of high school I wouldn't miss. Riley was…cordial. The first part of the night. By the end of the dance, he was out getting his jig on with Macey and some other girls while I was stuck with this sleezy freshman with frisky hands and greasy hair. I did get a picture, though. I'm finally giving you the picture of the State Championship along with it too. _

_Abby is cranky these days with all of her mood swings and morning sickness. I should be more supportive, huh? I'm just glad that high school is almost over. And I honestly can't wait until you get here. Then you only have a few more months and then you get to come back to the states! _

_I hope you're as excited as I am._

_Yours, _

_Cammie_

.

~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~

.

**June 2009**

"Hi Macey…um, I just wanted to say congrats that we both got to finally graduate and that I hope you do well in LA," I pace in my room probably holding my cell phone too tight.

"And, um, you don't have to call me back, I know the last time we talked was left on really bad terms. I know that you and Riley have gotten pretty serious, huh? I'm glad that worked out. If you had told me you liked him before…I don't know. I admit I did like him before but when we were at that party, I realized I didn't like him. You didn't have to get me drunk just to get back at me or make me realize anything. I think that's what made me really angry when we last talked a few weeks ago. But I forgive you and I hope you can forgive me…Bye Mace."

.

~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~

.

"Thanks for helping out tonight, sweetie," Abby says and hands me a tray full of food. We're at her restaurant named _Crescent Moon, _the nicest place to eat in Connecticut. I decided to work more nights after graduation since Abby could use all the help she could get. She'd been getting slower these days, not along enough in her pregnancy to show a bump or anything, but she was still tired all the time.

So there I was, in black pants and a white button down shirt carrying a tray full of salads to some snooty millionaires.

At least they tipped well.

I had been making runs from the kitchen and taking orders all night, and just as we were about to close, someone tapped me on the shoulder.

"Hi, can I help you?" I asked the petite girl as I put down the pitcher of water.

"Cammie right? I couldn't help but notice the Dartmouth hairpin you have on!" the blond pointed to the hairpin I got while visiting the student store with Joe on our tour of the campus.

"Oh, yeah, are you going to Dartmouth?"

"I'll be a sophomore in the fall. I'm an engineer major," the girl said and cocked her head to the side, "You're going to be a freshman?"

"Yep. I got in on a basketball scholarship, but other than that I'm an education major," I say and check to make sure Abby wouldn't jump out and yell at me for being distracted.

"I'm Liz, by the way."

"Cammie."

"Well, Cammie, maybe I'll see you around campus, yeah?"

I smile at her, she seemed genuinely nice, "Definitely."

.

~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~

.

"Hey Cam!"

"You packing right now?"

"You know it," Zach says and I hear some guys talking in the background, "I need a break from this place. The guys are great and all, but they make me want to pull out my hair."

"They're like your brothers though," I smile and remember the time he called me after someone bombed their camp. He was frantic, saying he almost let his company down. We had a heart to heart talk that night and it made me feel even closer to him than ever.

"Yeah, smelly and annoying as hell, though."

I laugh and pick up the envelope.

"I just got your letter, by the way," I weigh it in my hands, "Heavier than your usual letters. Did Bex leave me a letter too?"

"Nah, I sent you a gift…I thought it was only fair since you sent me those pictures," I heard him cough and clear his throat.

"You're not getting sick are you?"

"Huh? No, no, no. Go on. Open the letter?"

I hum in response and rip open the envelope. I reach in to pull out the letter when cold metal falls into my hands.

I gasp in surprise when I see the dog tags from the picture in my hand.

"Zach, you gave me your dog tags?" I ask in surprise, staring at his name engraved in the metal along with his birthdate, religion, blood type, and social security.

"Yeah, I want you to keep it until I get there."

"You're so stupid! What if something happens before you get here? I can't…" I say but clutch the dog tags in my hands as hard as possible.

"Nothing will happen. I want you to keep it."

"You're crazy."

"Maybe."

"We've got another week."

"Counting down the hours."

"I'll look for you in the airport."

"I'll be the one in uniform."

"I'll be the one with your dog tags on."

"I'm looking forward to it."

.

~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~

.


	12. Letter Eleven

**Letter Eleven**

**June 2010**

It was the day he was flying in from Afghanistan. There was an unexpected small storm blowing through town. He wasn't landing here, though. He would land at Henderson Hall U.S.M.C Base around five tonight then catch a plane from Virginia Airport over to our local airport.

At first Joe was all, "I'll drive you over to pick him up. About time I meet this kid."

I had to explain two things: Zach wasn't a _kid. _That was for damned sure. And this would be the first time I would meet him too! Did I want to meet him for the first time with my father? No.

To call it a crush seemed like an understatement and very middle school-ish. He was so much more than a simple crush. I felt like I knew him, knew his quirks and moods just from his letters. What we had was unique and special. I didn't know of any other senior in high school with a similar situation as ours.

I could tell when Zach was stressed because he would talk to me in one-word answers. As we got to know each other better he started to open up more and would explain what was wrong. I loved those moments because he wasn't one to wear his heart on his sleeve.

I would know when he was bored because he would be playing music while we were on the phone with each other. He would read a book while I did homework with the music in the background. We never used Skype though.

I was afraid of losing what we already had. Being able to talk to him through a webcam was a far cry from just notes and email and even phone calls. We sent pictures to each other kind of frequently now. He sent pictures of the guys in his company, there were cameos that Bex took of him and Grant playing poker, there was even one with Zach holding a dead turkey that he and one of the locals hunted down for last Thanksgiving. Disgusting? Yeah. Was he sexy as all hell with his ruggedness and army approved sunglasses? Oh, yeah.

I reached under my bed and felt the shoebox I kept all the letters in. I couldn't help but wonder…did he keep all of my letters? Or did he just throw them away? I don't think he would've just thrown them away, but I don't think he would want excess weight in their bags they had to carry.

_But what do I know?_

I sigh and try not to stare at my alarm clock because I'd just kill myself with anticipation. Looking through the notes, I read some of the older and newer notes.

_Dear Cameron Ann Solomon, _

_Happy Easter Cam! Um, so, you think you're tough? I've never seen you play ball. Not yet, at least. But, sweetcheeks, please. I can beat your butt at anything anywhere. Does that make me a masochist? It does, huh. _

_I'm just kidding though. Seriously, if I were as smart as you, I would've gone to college. If I had as much natural talent as you, maybe I would've gone somewhere with my soccer career when I played in high school. I appreciate where I'm at today, for sure, but sometimes I wish it were different. You understand, don't you? We talked a bit about your parents before and you said that sometimes you wish it were different. That you know you probably wouldn't be where you're at today if they were still alive. That's how I feel, too. I wasn't a perfect kid, but I knew I loved my parents thought we weren't that close. I knew I had my grandmother's support. i could have her support still, if I claimed my heritance from her. but it's not the right time for that. I'll know when the time is right to claim the heritance. Not yet. _

_Enough with the heavy. _

_I usually hate feeling dependent on others. I'm throwing caution to the wind now. So, what the hell?_

_You feel like sending me some more Oreos? Pretty please? Please, dear God, I'm begging you to send more Oreos. If you do, you are my savior. _

_Just don't tell Bex you're sending some this time. The chick's an animal. _

_~Zach_

I did send him Oreos after receiving that letter. That was about a week before the State Championship and before everything in my personal life fell to shit. I fold that letter back up and read one of the more recent letters.

_Dear C-C-C-C-Cammie,_

_There's not much action going on over here. Which is good! Yeah. But we're all bored as hell. Everything is routine over here…so, we've been reduced to playing karaoke. And since the only thing we have is 90's rap/hiphop, Backstreet Boys, and NSYNC…well, you know I'm Slim Shady cause I want it that way so Bye Bye Bye._

_Can I kick it? Yes I can._

_Only a month until I'm out there. Tell your parents I really appreciate them letting me stay at your house. I could've just stayed at a hotel or something, you know? But who would say no to staying with a gourmet chef? My taste buds are tingling with anticipation for some more of those snicker doodle cookies. Plus, you'll be there to save me from the "Lawyer-Father". Did I mention how much I love you? So you __**will **__save me, right? _

_Thanks C-C-C-C-Cammie._

_Love, _

_Zach_

I know he was just joking but…dang, if that didn't send my heart racing. It was just too much for me to handle and not enough at the same time. When I replied to that letter the intense need to say, "I love you too," surprised me. I realized then that it was true. It must be.

But then it reminded me of all the loved ones I lost. My biological parents, as messed up as they were, I still loved them. All of my old friends I don't keep in touch with anymore, Macey, I liked Riley at one point and I lost him, even. Who would be next?

On the night of prom, Abby gave me one of her dresses to borrow. It was red, strapless, and way too tight for comfort. My hair was twisted into a low ponytail over my right shoulder, I had light makeup on with emphasis on my smoky eye shadow. I wore heels. Riley showed up in a tux, sans a tie, with a corsage in his hands for me. He rode in his dad's Mercedes and it reminded me of American Pie or that Cinderella movie with Hillary Duff. Except Hillary's date was her best friend while mine was practically a stranger. And she would meet her pen pal in the middle of the dance floor while mine was in Afghanistan.

So much for a fairytale.

As soon as we arrived, we were abhorred towards the archway to take a picture together. I took one alone too. Riley led me straight to the dance floor while he did some crunch move with his arms and I shifted back and forth on my feet, ever the exotic dancer.

After about an hour of little words spoken to each other, Riley excused himself from our table and left to 'go get drinks'. Now I felt like Harry and Ron during their Yule Ball when their sitting alone like a couple of losers. Cause now I was sitting alone, playing with the itchy corsage on my wrist. It was a single rose with beading and little white flowers I didn't know the name of on the sides.

Except roses weren't my favorite flower. It was yellow chrysanthemums. That could be because when I googled it, I noticed the meaning was "secret admirer".

When I looked up again, Riley was slow dancing with someone. And when the made a full circle around, I realized just whom he was dancing with.

Macey. At first I was angry. But then, why was I angry? I didn't like Riley. I didn't care who he was with. But I guess it was because Macey looked like she did. Like she had for a long time.

That hurt. She never even told me. Not one clue, either.

Suddenly I was rushing over there, yanked on her arm, and was saying, "Why?"

"Why what?" she asked, irritated.

"Why would you do this?"

"What, dancing with your date? Cause you're a prude who doesn't know what she's missing. Riley is the sweetest guy here and you're wasting his time, pining for some soldier thousands of miles away who doesn't give a shit about you," she yanks her arm out of my grip and shakes her head.

I close my eyes and take a deep, calming breath.

"No. Why wouldn't you tell me you had a thing for him? I saw it when you were looking at him just now. You've liked him for a long time. Why did you egg me on to get with him, huh? Why would you make us drunk at that party if you liked him?" my voice started to raise an octave.

Riley watched us warily.

"I was jealous."

"You were jealous!" it was meant to come out as a question but was more of a squeak.

"I wanted someone to like me for me!"

"What do you mean?" I asked her incredulously.

"I wanted Riley to like me for me, not because I was second best after you. But it's not just Riley."

"Then what is it?"

She purses her lips and someone bumps into me as they made their way through the dance floor. But we don't dare move from our spot.

"Everyone knows you're the better ball player. You're the one with the full ride. Did you know they were going to offer you my place on the team at UCLA? But then they found out you didn't even want to apply!" she's crying now as she says this and I've never seen Macey cry. Ever.

She continues, "I'm always second best to you. Always," Macey cries. "I got you drunk because I was angry. It was stupid, I know, but it made me feel better, watching you make a fool of yourself. I regretted it afterwards, when I realized what I did. But, God, I was so angry and envious and just…" Riley had left now, dancing with some of our mutual friends, "I can't even hold his attention for five minutes."

The anger in her eyes from before replaced her tears as she wiped them away furiously.

I was about to reply to her when the music died out and one of the PTSA moms took the stage.

"It's time to announce the Royal Family!"

Everyone held their breaths.

"Prom Prince is Jacob Conway!"

Applause.

"Prom Princess is Macey McHenry!"

Macey gave me one last glare before putting on a smile and walking up on stage.

"Prom King is Riley Gordon!"

More applause and Riley grins at me as he makes his way on stage.

"And now, the moment you've all been waiting for! Prom Queen is…Cammie Solomon!"

I stand there in shock as everyone applauds. I make my way up-shakily, mind you-to the stage as they hand me a bouquet and put some plastic crown on my head.

I turn to smile politely at Riley as he takes my hand and see Macey giving me a teary glare, mouthing, "Always second," to me.

It was the second crappiest night of my life.

.

~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~

.

I check the time on my phone. 8:30 PM. My car was parked, my phone is on vibrate, my hands are shaking. I got a text from Zach around 6:45 that he was just boarding his plane in Virginia. I had to sigh in relief. God only knows the horrible scenarios going through my mind, all ending with Zach's plane crashing and bursting in flames.

There was still a light rain drizzling down outside. I tried to move through the sudden rush hour. People were moving hastily around me but it seemed to slow. I wanted to run past the baggage claim. I wanted to break through security, wave around the dog tags that were around my neck.

I felt time crawling inch by aching inch. Like an old lady with bad arthritis trying to cross the street.

I bit my lip and set a steady beat by bumping my fist to my thigh like I always do when I'm anxious or nervous. I wrapped my Dartmouth jacket around my shoulder tighter and raised up on my tiptoes to see above the crowd.

I tried to look for a boy…well, man, really, with one of those uniforms on that looked like camouflage. I looked for the man with the beautiful words and the angry green eyes from the first picture I had of him. The guy with the tousled dark brown hair. The man with the bulging muscles-

"Cammie?"

.

~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~

.

**You guys thought I wouldn't give you prom? Ha!**

**Sorry to leave it there guys…but hey, you finally get Captain Zach next chapter! **

**Review for teaser, as always.**

**~Akira**


	13. Letter Twelve

**Letter Twelve**

**June 2010**

"Cammie?"

Oh my God.

I'd know that voice anywhere. He was here. Behind me, waiting for me to turn around.

When I do turn around, it's like one of those movie scenes where the main love interests make eye contact for the first time and instantly fall in love; romantic music playing in the background.

Except I don't hear or see anything but him and those pictures don't do him justice.

"Zach?"

He's a few feet away, camouflaged printed duffle bag bursting at the seems hanging over his bursting-at-the-seems-biceps. His matching uniform looks neat and fitting on him, and the beige boots make me want to melt into a pile of goo.

But the best part, god, the most amazing features about him are his eyes, glassy and so bright anyone from a twenty foot radius could tell what color they were…not to mention his tousle of hair, though army cut, still managed to look like a disarray of dark brown mess.

His smile lights up his face as he slowly saunters up to me until I have to look up to see him and says, "Miss, I beg your pardon, but it seems you have my dog tags."

I hold in a gasp at the sound of his voice, unaltered by phone, and smirk up at him.

"Really? You sure? You see, this weirdo who sends letters to me gave them to me. Can you imagine what a fool he is? One of his most vital possessions and he gives them away?"

Zach feigns mock surprise and says, "What an idiot! No, surely those are not mine."

"It says: Goode, Zachary D."

"Then those are mine!"

"So you're the idiot?"

Zach smirks at me, dropping his bag to the floor before reaching out to hold my shoulders before wrapping his arms around me.

His arms are so hard and warm as the hold me to his chest. I breathe in his scent: a mix of blueberries, toothpaste, and sandalwood. He smelled incredible and I could get enough as I wrapped my arms around his middle.

"I'm a damn fool, Cammie. It feels like I know you, but holding you like this is new. Now I know just how small you actually are."

"You're just a giant."

He snort laughs and gently pulls away enough so we can see each other's grinning smiles. One of his hands moves from my shoulders to my neck, tracing the chain until he reaches the dog tags. He twirls them in his fingers before letting them fall back down around my neck.

"Nice to finally meet you Cammie Ann Solomon."

"Nice to meet you, Captain Zach Damon Goode."

His eyes suddenly turn shy again as he reaches down to hoist his bag over his shoulders-I can't help but notice his muscles flex as he does-and nods his head toward the exit.

"Thanks again for letting me stay for my break. It's nice to not come home to an empty apartment in New York for once."

I lead him outside and towards the parking lot and ask, "Wait, you're not renting out a place in NYC, are you?"

He shakes his head and replies, "Nah, all my stuff is in storage for now."

"Oh," I say and fidget nervously as we walk in silence.

Zach glances in my direction and smirks, "You don't have to act all nervous, you know?"

"Huh?"

He reaches over and wraps an arm around my shoulders and says, "It's different seeing you in person rather than writing to you, but I think that's what's so incredible."

"How so?"

"I get to meet the girl with the sassy attitude who got me out of the funk I was in for awhile."

I smile softly at him as he continues, "I'm trying not to act flustered and nervous around you because it's not like we don't know each other. This isn't the first time we've talked or heard each other's voices."

"Living in the moment kind of thing?"

Zach nods and throws his bag in the back of my car once we've reached it.

"Okay. I see your point. How about we act like this isn't the first time we've met in person."

"I'm all up for it."

"Okay, Captain Goode, next stop: Solomon de casa."

"What does that mean?"

"Uh, I think I said 'Solomon house' in Spanish but…I don't know if that was correct or not."

"Oh."

I turn the ignition and we're coasting down the road for awhile in comfortable silence.

"SHIT!"

I look over to see Zach with wide eyes, sitting in the back seat.

"What?"

"I'm about to meet your father."

I chuckle evilly.

"Oh, sweetie, you don't even know the half of it."

.

~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~

.

**A.N. **

**OMG THEY MET! And now he gets to meet Joe…oh, our poor Zach.**

**Really short! I know! But, I'm updating possibly tomorrow or the day after and definitely again on Friday since my workload is light! **

**Review for Teaser!**

**~Akira**


	14. Letter Thirteen

**Letter Thirteen**

**June 2010**

Looking at the CD covers on top of the dash, Zach hummed softly.

"I'm guessing you're a big fan of 80's rock?"

"Classic rock, mostly. Basically anything that isn't drowned out by techno beats and swear words."

"Oh, that's right."

He continued his humming to the Beatles song that was currently playing, glancing at me every now and then.

"So how was your flight?"

Zach shook his head and cringed, "Brutal."

I laugh at his expression and ask, "Why?"

"I was able to sleep through the first flight alright. But from Virginia to Connecticut…there was this old lady snoring like she's trying to perform a tonsillectomy on herself to my left and this stewardess who kept spilling water on me and getting my drink wrong."

_Damn stewardess. Probably checking him out and shoving her plastic goods right in his face. _

"But other than that, it wasn't too bad."

I snort-laugh as we start to drive down my street. He notices this and gives me a look as if to say 'What's up with you?' and I shake my head.

"It's nothing. Honest."

He shrugs and looks out the window, "This is a nice neighborhood."

"It has its moments."

"Very suburban."

He sits up in his seat and skips to the next song on the disc.

_My God, his fingers…_

"You okay? You look a little flushed," he says as he scans my face while I pull into the driveway.

"I'm fine," I assure him, "Amazing, actually."

He smirks and lifts a brow, "Does that have to do with me? Cause it doesn't hurt to stroke my ego, you know."

I roll my eyes and jump out of my car, "It does have to do with you."

He grins wickedly at me.

"It also has to with how screwed you are gonna be in a few minutes when you meet father dearest."

He groans, hauling his bags with him as he meets me on the porch, "Don't remind me."

"Sorry."

"What should I expect?"

"Zach, we went through this."

"Cammie, let's run through it again. The man is behind that door."

"You're such a big baby."

"I've seen his picture! He's a lawyer!"

"And you're _supposed _to be the marine!"

He sighs, acquiescing, and opens the door.

"After you, Prom Queen," he says with a slight English accent that makes me swoon that I try my best to hide.

"Why thank you, Captain."

.

~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~

.

You could hear a pen drop. The silence was so deafening it was palpable.

God, this was the most awkward dinner ever. Well, besides that scene from _Meet the Parents _with Ben Stiller telling his story about 'milking' a cat.

I feel a slight pressure on my knee and smile down at my plate when I realize it's Zach's knee.

_Are we playing knees-ies? Like footsies but with our knees? _

Oi vey.

"So, Zach," we both jump at the knowing voice of my father, "What do you plan on doing when you retire from the Marines?"

Zach lies his napkin beside his plate as he finishes chewing and replies, "I don't plan on retiring anytime soon. Once I get back from my tour in about eight or so months, I plan on staying in Virginia on base. Probably help training recruits before going back on another tour."

"Oh," Joe says and goes back to eating Abby's meatloaf.

That was news to me, though, and the thought of Zach going back to the Middle East made me uneasy.

"So you don't plan on settling down? Getting married?" Joe asks.

I turn to look at Zach to gauge his reaction to that very abrasive question.

"I've thought about it," Zach says and turns to meet my eyes; those lovely eyes glinting, "just waiting for the right girl."

His knee was back to touching mine. It felt like the most intimate gesture I'd ever experienced.

"Smart kid," Joe mutters under his breath and Abby elbows him in the ribs.

Zach clears his throat and looks at Abby, "How far along are you, Mrs. Solomon?"

"About sixteen weeks; four months or so along," Abby grins up at Joe and turns back to Zach, "We'll find out in a month and a half if it's a he or she."

Zach smiles politely and says, "Well, congratulations."

"Thank you, son," Joe says and Abby goes to bring out some delicious velvet cake.

"What do you guys have planned for the next two weeks?" Joe asks and quickly adds, "I'll be getting off work early, by the way."

_To supervise. _I roll my eyes at his failed attempt at being discreet.

"Um, I was thinking of maybe going down to New York at some point, just to get some of my stuff in storage, maybe take Cammie to a Broadway show or something?" Zach says this like a question, waiting for Joe to disagree and then to quickly bow down at his feet. Honestly, why was he so scared of my dad?

Joe opened his mouth but I quickly intercepted, "And I was thinking of going to visit the lake cabin one weekend, probably bring Macey along."

I hadn't told my parents about my fall out with Macey. As far as I knew, they didn't suspect anything either. But, if Joe knew-hell, even Abby-that Zach and I would be by ourselves at the cabin, they would refuse to let us go.

"That sounds like a nice idea!" Abby says, bringing a delicious cake in with her.

"It does," Zach says in wonder since he didn't even know about my plans to take him up to the lake. He didn't even know we had a cabin!

"When do you think we'd go?" Zach asks me.

"How about this weekend?" Joe puts out there.

I grin at my father and then look at Zach.

It would be tough to try to convince my parents that Macey _would _be tagging along with us when in fact, she _wasn't_. But, maybe I could get her to come.

_Or else we're screwed. _

"This weekend sounds perfect."

.

~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~

.

**A.N. **

**1. Sorry I didn't send out teasers, but since the chappies are short this week I thought that I'd wait until after tomorrow's update to send teasers to those of you who review.**

**2. if you are not SIGNED IN or have DISABLED PMS on your account, that is why you are not getting TEASERS. For those of you who might not know what that is, a teaser is a SNEEK PEAK of the chapters coming up, plus a Q&A where I answer frequently asked questions if there are any. **

**3. THANK YA DARLINS! **

**4. See ya tomorrow!**

**~Akira**


	15. Letter Fourteen

**Letter Fourteen **

**June 2010**

"Here's your room," I say, leading Zach towards the guest room.

"I could just sleep on the couch, ya know. I don't want to impose," Zach says sheepishly.

He would act like this, sometimes, even in his letters. He would clam up and suddenly become detached as if he was waiting for something to go wrong. Whether he was confiding in me about how the guys in his company hate him for this and that or if he was self deprecating in some other way, he would act like his old self from the very first letter. Cold and rude. One time he even questioned my motives for still communicating with him, _again. _Those moments hurt the most.

I open the door to the room and literally push him in, my hands lingering on his back, "You aren't imposing and I want you to be comfortable on your break. You are nowhere near a Marine base, which means no one cares if you don't fold extra blankets or make your bed. Hell, throw your clothes on the floor!"

He smiles at me warily and shrugs, taking off one of his socks and dropping it onto the floor.

"Happy?"

"Very."

"I'm sorry," Zach sighs and runs a hand through his hair, "It just all dawned on me: I'm actually here with you in Connecticut of all places."

He runs his fingertips up my arms and I realize just how close we're standing together.

_Stupid, silly crush._

I swallow the lump in my throat and say, "I thought we said no awkward."

Zach laughs under his breath and steps back to look around the room.

"Right. But seriously, what's in Connecticut besides snow and you?"

I hide my blush by walking over to one of the drawers.

"You're right. It's pretty boring here. Oh, and here's the dresser where you can put your clothes and stuff in drawers. Just don't open the top drawer."

"Why? You got dead bodies in there?"

I turn around and glare at him, "Har har, Captain. How original."

"Just trying to keep it real. You make me feel old."

"You are old."

"Thanks for that," he walks up behind me and tugs on the chain around my neck, "You planning on keeping these dog tags or what?"

I smile up at him and shrug, "Their growing on me."

Zach sighs and says, "Guess I'll have to get new ones made."

I survey the room again one more time to make sure there aren't any dust bunnies or any too embarrassing photos.

"Well, I guess I'll see you in the morning, Captain," I say and bite my lip.

Zach nods and briefly presses his lips to my forehead before pulling away and saying, "Goodnight, Prom Queen."

**.**

**~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~**

**.**

Once I get out of the shower, I stuff the shoebox of letters back under my bed that I had earlier. I reflect on the events that happened today, starting with that light storm in the morning all up until that brief moment when Zach pressed his lips to my forehead.

I sigh heavily and pull back my covers, snuggling down under and stuffing my head into the pillows.

I was just about to nod off when I felt my phone vibrate next to my head on the dresser.

It was a text.

**You still up? ~Z**

I bit my lip, imagining Zach in his bed just a floor below me, typing out words on his phone.

**Yeah. Can't sleep. ~C**

**Me neither. Although I have some serious jet lag. ~Z**

**You better get to sleep! I'm taking you somewhere tomorrow. ~C**

**Should I be scared? ~Z**

**I promise it will be fun. Play some music; it always helps me go to sleep. ~C**

**Are you playing music right now? ~Z**

Just to spite him, I reach over onto my dresser and hit shuffle on one of my playlists, classical music emanating softly from the speakers.

**Sure am. I'm starting to get sleepy. ~C**

**What kind of music? ~Z**

**Classical. ~C**

**Yawwwwnnn. Oh look, even the mention of classical music puts me to sleep! ;) ~Z**

**Goodnight, Captain! ~C**

**Night Cammie. ~Z**

**.**

**~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~**

**.**

**A.N. **

**Yes, I did put PMS on my last author's note by mistake. But, Damnit, I'm proud of it! So….meh. **

**Teaser? **

**Maybe Zach will give you another winky ;) face?**

**Next update is: Cammie's surprise and maybe some Macey!**

**~Akira**


	16. Letter Fifteen

**Letter Fifteen **

**June 2010**

I woke up early that morning knowing Zach would have major jetlag and would appreciate a good breakfast.

Our fridge was always stocked with the freshest produce, meats, dairies, and, obviously, ingredients for homemade desserts. There was still left over red velvet cake tucked away nicely in a container in the refrigerator. Tapping my chin, I scanned our pantry to find pancake mix, fresh blueberries, and chocolate chips. I turned the kettle on to around 450 degrees and mixed the concoction for Abby's famous blueberry and chocolate chip pancakes, adding in the 'secret' ingredient (which was really just a dash of cinnamon). Still waiting for the kettle to finish heating up, I inhaled the scent of the pancake mix.

Blueberries.

I smile to myself and hold back my girly squeal when I remember my bizarre thoughts of blueberries, toothpaste, and sandalwood from yesterday.

_All Zach. _I think to myself.

_And all man, _I smile smugly at myself, absentmindedly stirring the mix once more and pouring it onto the kettle. I turn on the overhead fan when the mix sizzles on the kettle.

Next, I grab a bunch of oranges from the fridge and pull out the juicer to make some fresh orange juice, being very meticulous about pulling out all of the seeds that have fallen in. I grab my phone off the counter and plug it into the dock of the small minibar that Joe built into the wall that separates the kitchen and the living room a few years ago. He almost broke his leg, throwing that jackhammer around when they were breaking down this part of the wall.

I scroll through my playlist and play "Power of Love," by Huey Louis from the soundtrack of _Back to the Future, _my favorite movie of all time.

I dance around the kitchen in my sleep shorts-that are probably a little to short considering the guy I'm in love with but doesn't know it yet with my parents down the hall is sleeping next door to my room-and my favorite Disneyland shirt from when I was sixteen and we took a family vacation to Disneyland in LA. It had Goofy being goofy as fireworks explode behind him, Mickey is standing in his favorite pose in front of California Screamin', and Donald Duck has a scowl on his face because he's too short to ride the rollercoasters, and the Mickey Mouse Ferris wheel is in the center. There's a Walt Disney quote on the back that says, "All our dreams can come true-if we have the courage to pursue them."

I never really got that quote when I first got it. I still don't fully understand. I mean, if you have a dream, it's just a dream. It's not dreams you should pursue. It's reality. Dreams won't get you anywhere and you have to put those behind you and think realistically.

_What will make me most successful? _

In most cases, the answer is _not _your dreams.

Shaking the depressing thoughts from my mind, I flip the last of the pancakes and set the table. No one is awake just yet, so I take this opportunity to check my text from my friends and skim through Facebook. When I come across Macey's name in my contacts, I hesitate.

Should I call her?

I know she'd never agree to coming to the cabin just to save my ass, but it's worth a try. There's still that longing for my best friend back. It gets a little easier to deal with every day, but I still need her when I have no one else to spill my newfound feelings for Zach to. Especially when those 'newfound' feelings have been bottled up inside me since April. Ugh.

After further contemplation, I dial her number and turn down Queen's Bohemian Rhapsody on the dock.

I get dial tones for a while. Once I'm convinced it's going to go to voicemail, a chirpy voice answers the phone.

"Hello?"

"Macey? It's me…"

There's a long pause on the other end, I can hear a deep hushed voice in the background.

Tyler, maybe? They did get together after prom.

"Oh, Cammie?"

my heart drops and I sigh, "Yeah, it's Cammie."

"Oh," her voice is more stern-traces of chirpiness lost. "I didn't recognize the number."

"You deleted me from your contacts?"

There's another long pause that answers my question.

Swallowing the lump in my throat I say, "I didn't call to see if you deleted me from your contacts or not, okay? My parents don't know about…what happened to us. They just think we're to busy to get together. It's just," I take a deep breath, "They invited you to the cabin this weekend."

Macey snorts on the other end, "And you actually think I'd spent a whole weekend with you?"

"I don't know."

"Why are you inviting me anyway? Why don't you just tell them I can't come and have a good time with your parents?" she starts to sound angry.

"Because they aren't coming. It's just…the two of us."

"You and me?" she asks incredulously.

"No…me and Zach."

There's another long pause, more hushed voices, then laughter fills the other end.

"You want me to play chaperone?"

"No."

"Then what!" she asks but it sound more like she's yelling. "I'm tired of playing guessing games!"

"I just need you to come over and _pretend _like you're heading up to the cabin with us."

My brilliant plan I thought up at two in the morning sounded better then.

"I'll…think about it," she says elusively.

I don't get to answer before there's a click on the other end.

.

~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~

.

"Breakfast was really good," Zach says as we walk down the street, under the green olive trees that line up and down the street.

"Thanks," I say shyly.

I thought there was nothing hotter and sexier than a Captain Zachary Goode. But a _disheveled, _so-sleepy-he's-rubbing-his-eyes, boxer wearing, no shirt wearing, ruffled hair, and barefooted Captain Zachary Goode had me falling out of my chair periodically throughout breakfast.

And I fell in love with him just a little bit more for it.

Maybe it was because he seemed so much more human than just words on paper when he walked down those stairs.

I was especially depressed when Joe told him to get a shirt on, teasing him as he did. They were both smiling, though, so I knew Joe approved.

"You going to tell me where we're going?"

we were alternating between kick a pinecone on the side walk. I kicked it a little to far, making a squirrel squeal up a tree.

"Geez, Captain, you've been asking that every five seconds. The answer is always…" I pause for dramatic affect, stopping and turning to face him, "Nooo."

He rolls his eyes his eyes, "Stop being such a Prom Queen."

"Ha ha."

We catch up to our pinecone_, our pinecone _(I snort at myself), and he kicks it gently.

"You know, I've never rolled around in the mud," he says randomly.

I smile with a short chuckle, "What? That was random."

"I was just thinking," Zach says shaking his head, "I've never gotten to do stuff normal kids get to do."

"Like rolling around in the mud is normal?" I ask and he shrugs at me with a smile.

"Okay, well I have had to duck down in pits that were filled with mud while out in the middle east, but that doesn't count," he says as I kick the pinecone.

"What else were you deprived of in your childhood?" I ask in a deep voice like those psychiatrists in movies but then say seriously, "But seriously, what else 'normal' did you not get to do that you _wanted _to?"

He looks at me with a shrug, "Snowball fight…sledding, playing ZAP with friends at school, wearing those shoes with the wheels on the heel, sneaking out of the house, climbing trees…my grandma would freak out if I climbed one of the tall eucalyptus trees we had surrounding our backyard."

"Hmm…" I store all this information for future reference.

"Well, I think I can help you with one of those right now," I say and take his large hand in mine, leading him under a fence and into the back woods of the preservation forest.

"We're going to climb trees?"

"Sorta. I honestly didn't know you never climbed a tree before I thought of this."

He lets me pull him along.

"Aren't these trees harder to climb up?"

"Yep."

"Then how are we going to reach the high branches?"

I lead him a little further before stopping, making him bump into me, yet he doesn't move when he does.

"You forgot to add something to that list, I assume."

"What's that?"

"Have you ever been in a tree house?" I ask with a smile.

Zach looks down at me with one of the biggest grins I've seen him wear.

"Nope. But I'm about to."

.

~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~

.

**There you go! Review gets another teaser! Might update this weekend but…my AP test is tomorrow! Yikes! **

**BTW, this story hit over 600! I can't tell you guys enough how amazing you all are! I have a reallyyy long chapter planned for when we hit 700 (If we hit 700 O.O).**

**Tree house and another surprise next time!...it might involve some lip action…**

**~Akira**


	17. Letter Sixteen

**Letter Sixteen**

**June 2010**

"_You forgot to add something to that list, I assume."_

"_What's that?"_

"_Have you ever been in a tree house?" I ask with a smile._

_Zach looks down at me with one of the biggest grins I've seen him wear._

"_Nope. But I'm about to."_

"Race you to the top!" I say and dash without looking back at him, squealing when I feel him try to grab me from behind.

I know he's letting me win, but I don't really mind.

"You little sneak!" he yells at me and I scream again as I feel his fingertips brush my sides as I swerve back and forth, running circles around trees on our way to the tree house that's about fifty feet away.

"C'mon Zach! Work those legs!" I tease him as I run on a straight path to the awaiting ladder.

"This is okay. I like the view from back here!" he says in a low sultry voice and I'm tempted to look back. _God am I tempted. _But I get to the ladder so, instead, I don't answer and climb my way up. I push the bag I brought with up onto the tree _deck._

I may or may not have shaken my hips a little more than necessary.

The tree house wasn't like your average tree house. In fact, it wasn't really a tree house, per se. It was more like a deck. Or more specifically, a large piece of flat wood wedged in-between tree branches with a rope ladder hanging down from it. The leaves on the tree were sparse even though it was summer. The wood was jaded and had turned a nasty brown color since I last came here about two years ago.

Life just got too busy and my 'social status' prohibited ever being solitary-_alone. _Ever.

I was literally snatched out of my thoughts when Zach plopped up onto the slab of wood next to me, tickling my sides with a mock-furious frown on his pretty lips.

Giggling, I managed to say, "Stop! Please, we'll break the wood! It's unstable!"

"Trust me, it's very stable."

"Huh?"

"Nothing."

"So," I say, lying on my back now and looking up at the cloudless sky. "How do you like Connecticut so far?"

Zach copies my position, brushing his arm against mine.

"Right now, it's the only place I want to be," he says and it kind of sounds sarcastic but when I look at his face, watching the sky, I see he couldn't be more serious.

I pull the bag towards me, grabbing my giraffe pillow pet and Dartmouth was sort of chilly despite it being summer and cloudless.

"I remember your favorite animal was a giraffe," Zach says as he moves in closer so both of our heads rest on the pillow.

"You remember that?" I ask even though I remember everything he's written in his letters.

"Yep."

We sit there in silence, the blanket covering just our bottom halves.

"I'm going to make us my grandmother's lasagna tonight."

I look over at him with an encouraging smile, "Okay. But you don't want to wait until a night when Joe and Abby can try?" Joe was surprising Abby to a special dinner, away from her restaurant, since she's been so stressed lately.

"I'll make it again, sure…but I just wanted you to try it first, tell me what you think," he says and sighs, "I don't think I told you this but, you're the only one I talk to about what happened before the ROTC."

I reached under the blanket, which had ridden up a bit, and held his hand, entwining our fingers. His eyes darkened when I did this.

"I'm glad you talk to me, Zach. Don't think I don't know how much you want to hide this part of you," I gesture towards this sweet, kind boy, "to the rest of the world. But you can talk to me about the man you are now. You don't need to hide anything from me like you've done in the past. I know the Marines probably wasn't your first career choice growing up, but you didn't really have a choice…"

Zach nods, squeezing my hand tighter, and says, "You're right."

I move onto my side, propping my head up so I'm able to look down at him.

"Talk to me, Zach," I practically demand.

Zach bites the inside of his cheek and exhales, "I just don't want you to worry or to hear the gory details…"

"_Talk _to me Zach," I say and squeeze his hand once more.

I lay back down as he sighs.

"Just a little bit at a time," he states but it comes out more as a question. I nod reasurringly.

"When I was working intelligence my second tour in Afghanistan, a grenade shot off right in front of my platoon as we were hiking for surveillance. I ended up getting a concussion and a broken wrist. The only reason why I'm not blind right now is because of the bullet proof sunglasses we were issued to wear."

"Wow…" I say, a little speechless. I readjusted the pillow and brought the blanket that covered the both of us a little closer.

"That's where I got my first purple heart."

"You're pretty amazing, Captain. You've experienced more than most."

Zach rolls onto his side to look at me, smiling as he says, "It's my job to make sure other's don't have to experience what I do."

Suddenly I feel so insignificant. What do I do to contribute to others? I've felt bad for myself for years just because I lost both of my biological parents even though I love and cherish my adoptive ones. Zach has experienced the same and much worse.

I roll onto my back again and say softly, "I broke my arm my sophomore year. I was out for volleyball and half of basketball season. There you are, fighting for everyone in this country and I'm here moping about not being able to play basketball games. You make me feel so obsolete. Who do I fight for? Who's life do I make a difference in?"

He's tracing my arm with my fingertip and the wood creaks as he slides closer to me as he pulls me into his arms.

He feels so warm and his scent and arms make me feel so safe. I feel so comfortable that I almost fall asleep when he whispers in my ear, "You made a difference in mine. In your parent's, Bex, Grant, even Macey."

Then he quickly adds, "My motivation in the beginning might have been different, but as of now and forever, I fight for you."

.

~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~

.

I don't realize that we've fallen asleep until my phone buzzes two hours later in my pocket.

Not want to wake Zach, I turn in his arms so we're spooning each other so I can grab my phone.

"Hello?"

"So now you deleted me from your contacts?"

Macey.

"No, I'm just too sleepy to check the caller ID."

"Right," she suddenly sounds small and says, "We'll go down with you to the cabin on Friday."

I stiffen, dreading the answer, "Who's _we_?_" _

"I asked Tyler to come along."

I groan and say, "I don't know about that. My parents are fine if it's just the three of us. But if you're bringing a guy too then-"

"Then what? Look, Cammie, you're eighteen. If they won't let you spend the weekend with 'friends' then there are some trust issues there."

Huffing and not wanting to stay on the phone any longer I say, "Meet us on Friday at noon. We'll drive separately."

"Okay."

"Okay."

"Hey Cammie?" there's a pause, "I'm sorry too."

.

~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~

.

After my talk with Macey, I turned back around in Zach's arms and rested my head on his shoulder, sleep taking over. It wasn't until around four in the afternoon when Zach woke up.

He shook me awake, pointing out a family of deer below us and I was thankful I remembered to pull up the ladder so they couldn't chew if off or something.

It was adorable, really, how excited Zach got, bringing out his camera to take some expert photos. I vowed right then that I would bring him back at night so he could see the nighttime wildlife and to check off another thing on his list: sneaking out. Killing two birds with one stone and all that.

We climbed down the ladder eventually and snuck out from under the fence. We were walking by my high school, and I was pointing out buildings, the spot I parked when the weather allowed me to drive my car, when suddenly he took my hand and ran to the front entrance of the school.

"What are you doing, Captain?" I asked, feeling all warm inside that he was still holding my hand.

"I've never been to high school," he shrugs and smiles at me, "I hear it's a great place."

"Nah, it sucks."

He laughs shaking his head, "Yeah? And what sort of memories do you have to make you say that?"

"Puking when we dissected a pig, a guy tripping me in the hall so hard I got a bloody nose-"

"What?" Zach said incredulously, "Which douche did that?"

"No one, no one," I said changing the subject, "Oh, and AP's, and how could I forget…prom."

Zach bites his laugh but I can tell he's trying not to laugh.

"I guess I didn't miss anything, huh?"

"Nope…jerk."

"Hey!" he laughs and grabs my hand again. "But there is one thing I want to do."

"What's that?"

He bends his head forwards, gripping my hand in a vice. He brushes our lips together ever so slightly and says against my lips, "Kissing a girl at school."

He presses his lips more firmly against mine neither of us moving. We pull back just a bit, until suddenly his mouth is moving frantically against mine. He sucks my bottom lip into his mouth, moving slowly yet with a sense of urgency that makes me dizzy.

I bring my hands to grip his shirt as I drop my bag of blankets and pillows to the floor. His hands move around to rest at the small of my back.

The kiss is incredible, and so so intense that I don't even remember what happened before.

I snake my hands up his chest and wind my fingers into his short, soft hair, and I moan when I hear is slight groan cause it's the sexiest thing I've ever heard.

He tastes as good as he smells.

Our his tongue slows against mine before he pulls it all the way out, making me want to whimper at it's loss. He presses his lips lightly to mine once more, both of us breathing harshly, before pulling away to look at me.

My hair is probably a rat's nest. But I don't care because that was the best kiss I've ever experienced.

He swallows, rubbing digits on my lower back as he says, "Um, wow."

I giggle, extracting my hands from his hair, "Did that fulfill all of your fantasies, Captain?"

He groans, resting his forehead on my shoulder, "Much better than any of the fantasies, Miss Prom Queen."

I grin widely, wrapping my arms around his neck as he snuggles his face into my neck.

"Where do we go from here, Zach?"

I feel him press his lips-God, those lips-to my neck and he says, "How about dinner tonight?"

"Mmm," I hum and press my own lips to his neck, "Sounds perfect…"

.

~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~

.

**AP's are over! YIPEE! And EHAP was easy so…whoo! **

**Hope you guys are excited for the next chapter cause I cannot wait to give it to you!**

**Review gets a teaser this time! I swear!**

**~Akira**


	18. Letter Seventeen

Letter Seventeen

June 2010

Maybe it was too soon? Were we rushing into something we didn't fully comprehend? What happens now?

I tried to rack my brain, going through all of the heroine books and movies I knew to pick up on what they would do in this situation.

What exactly happens after your first kiss with the guy you've fallen head-over-freaking-feet in love with? Do you become boyfriend and girlfriend?

Zach lives in Afghanistan for the time being.

You go on a date?

I think that's what was happening right now, but what about later on? What would happen after our two weeks were up?

Would my parents approve of the possible long distance relationship? Was I ready for that?

I knew for a fact that Joe would not fully support this. He's dropped hints here and there ever since he agreed to let Zach stay with us for his vacation.

"It's great the your friend is staying with us, Cammie, but remember to stay focused. You have practice schedules at Dartmouth over the summer too."

He would always say something similar to that, emphasizing the friend part, even using our ages as another reason for us not to get too involved.

"He's what…twenty-three years old? That's five years older than you Cammie. He's much more…mature than you. If he appears to be any kind of fishy, he's outta here."

Age was insignificant to me at this point. To me, we were both legal adults. I'm in love with him, I know him. It would have been fine with me, I wouldn't like it, per se, but I would deal with it if he didn't reciprocate my feelings.

As I stood here now, chopping up vegetables for our tossed salad, I knew that he felt something for me. I just didn't know where we stood or how any kind of relationship between us would work out. Before our kiss, I held hope that we would be more than friends; I just didn't think all of this through. Doubts were slowly starting to cloud my mind.

"Don't look back here for a moment!" Zach said suddenly.

"Zach, whenever someone says that, they always do look back," I roll my eyes.

"You didn't."

I mumble under my breath and mutter, "Okay, Mr. Iron Chef, what are you up to back there?"

"Adding the secret ingredient," Zach whispers as if someone is watching us or-God forbid-watching him add the 'secret ingredient'.

I snort but adhere to his request.

I hum quietly to myself as I finish chopping the peppers and add it into the bowl.

"Done yet?" I ask.

Zach grunts in assent and I turn around to see him place his creation into the oven.

"It looks really good," I say as Zach saunters up to me, clad in his dark jeans with little holes on the knees and a Yankees shirt hanging loose on his shoulder. He offered for us to dress up, as if we were on a fancy dinner date or something, but I preferred Fancy Zach to Comfy-Sexy Zach any day. It was easy to just sit back and relax with him around-I felt the most comfortable than I ever had with anybody when it was just me and him without having to overdo anything.

I lean against the counter as he wraps his arms around me, holding my hips firmly in his hands.

"Mmm," he nods, resting his cheek on top of my head.

I wind my arms around his waist to rest the palms of my hands on his strong back, feeling the tense muscles there.

I feel him yawn sleepily and ask, "Still jetlagged?"

"Mmm," I feel his head nod on top o f my head before he places a kiss there, "This is nice."

"It is."

There's a long lapse of silence. Helping Zach in the kitchen, pulling ingredients out as if he knew his way around-as if he's lived here his whole life-and preparing dinner felt so domestic. It was like we had been cooking dinners, setting the table, making light banter between each other; all of that as if we had known each other our whole lives.

I didn't know whether to be frightened or excited.

"Hey Zach?"

"Yeah?"

"Macey is coming to the cabin tomorrow."

I felt his arm round tighter against me.

"Okay."

Silence.

"Riley is coming, too," I say tersely, hoping to just slide it out there.

His whole body tenses, unmoving as he says with a demeaning tone, "Why?"

I sigh and push Zach back so we're standing face to face, "He's her boyfriend and she invited him along. She said she doesn't want to be the third wheel."

"That's what she said?"

"Well, no, more like texted me that message after our phone call."

"Oh. Wait, when did she call?"

"Earlier today when you were asleep," I say and snuggle back into his arms cause, well, I love his warmth compared to the chilly breeze coming form the cracked window.

"I was really hoping to avoid your ex on this trip," he says and I get tingles because he said this trip, which implies there will be another in the near future.

"I'm sorry," I whisper softly and rub his back, "It won't be bad…." I swallow my fear and gather as much courage as I can to say what I want to say next, "I really like you, Zach, not Riley, so you have nothing to worry about in that aspect."

Zach cups my face in his hands, pressing our foreheads together with a groan, "What am I going to do with you, Cammie…you're killing me. You do realize this is only my second day here?"

I giggle and nods against his forehead, "I know, we're crazy. But I've felt this way long before you arrived here."

Zach kisses my nose and sighs contentedly saying, "Come on. Let's eat."

.

~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~

.

Grandma Goode's family lasagna recipe was by far the best lasagna I had ever tasted. Even Abby's recipe didn't compare, which was really saying something. I couldn't get over how much I loved the authentic Italian food.

It helped that it was my Captain who cooked it!

Yummy.

After dinner, we sat on the L-shaped couch in the living room and popped in a movie. I tried putting in some action movie, anticipating that Zach was like every guy who abhorred mushy, clichéd films. I forgot that Zach wasn't 'every other guy', because he immediately rejected all of the action packed choices I picked out, explaining that he saw enough action in real life to last him a lifetime.

We ended up watching Legally Blond-well I did, anyways, because Zach fell asleep with his head on my lap five minutes into the movie. I couldn't say that I minded.

I ran my hands through his hair as I watching the movie, starting to fall asleep myself.

That's the way I woke up the next morning, Zach's head still in my lap with my legs sprawled the other direction on the end of the couch, my head resting against the cushions. I opened my sleepy eyes to the sound of my phone beeping in my pocket.

Scrambling for it-and more than a little annoyed since this was the second slumber with Zach that has been interrupted-I unlock my phone and read the text from Abby.

Hi, sweetie, we stayed up a little late after our dinner in New York and decided I wouldn't be comfortable sleeping on the ride home-nor would your dad. See you after your trip up to the cabin! Love you! ~A

After sending out a quick reply and finding out it was only four in the morning, I laid back down beside Zach on the couch so I was curled up next to him and his warmth and fell back asleep.

The next time I woke up, it was around eight in the morning and Zach was no longer beside me. I yawned while walking down the hall and towards the guest room, not finding him in there. I saw my own room slightly ajar and stepped in to find Zach looking at the pictures that were placed on my desk and bed stand.

"Morning, Captain," I smile groggily and try to ignore the rat's nest that is my hair.

"Morning, love," Zach says groggily and stands up straight, "You looked cute in your Hannah Montana costume," he says with a smug smile.

"Shut up," I roll my eyes and playfully push against his chest, "She was newer and more popular back then. How was I supposed to know how she was gonna turn out?"

"Cause all those kid celebrities are the same?" he says and I shrug.

"I like this picture of you about to make a layup," he comments and I blush, "You look really focused and determined."

"I guess I was."

"I wish I could see you play one day," he says and smirks, "Not to mention I can beat your butt with a little one-on-one."

I shiver at the hidden innuendo and suddenly feel like a freak for thinking that way. Whatever.

"Whatever you say, boyfriend, the only way to beat me is if I let you win."

Our banter continues like this for a while, Zach making me laugh at his corniness and for the first time in awhile, I feel really, extremely happy.

"I should probably start packing stuff up," I say and Zach nods, helping me gather up some stuff from the garage and stuffing it into my car. He doesn't really need to pack since he pretty much left most of his stuff in his bags.

We had breakfast after our misadventures of stuffing in the firewood on top of all the luggage and food coolers. Zach ended up with a swollen eye when I accidentally hit him in the eye when I was trying to pull out Joe's golf club from under the firewood.

"Are you sure it's okay?" I asked Zach.

"It's fine," he answered curtly, trying to suck it up like a man. I guess he didn't know I find sensitive Captains sexy. "But maybe you should kiss it again."

I roll my eyes and lean over to move the ice away to press a kiss next to his eye. He had a shit-eating grin on his face like he was freaking Mr. Suave.

"Thanks, girlfriend."

"Anytime, Casanova."

He grins through a mouthful of waffles, ready to plant a kiss on my cheek when the doorbell rings. Before I can even get up to answer the door, Zach snaps up and opens the door with a bag of ice still compressed over his left eye.

"Who are you?" I hear a voice ask as I quickly get up to stand behind Zach.

"I'm Zach, and you are?"

"Riley…"

"And I'm Macey," Macey adds quickly as I walk up.

"Oh, hey guys," I smile weakly with a wave.

Riley has a frown on his face and asks, "Cammie, who is this?"

"I told you I'm Zach, Rover."

"Riley, dude, and I asked her," Riley nods his head toward me.

I have a sudden lapse in judgment. I blank out and stutter, trying to form words.

This is Zach, my boyfriend. I'm not really sure how we are actually going to be together, our relationship being really elusive right now even though I'm happy around him. Everything is up in the air right now, but yeah, he is my boyfriend.

"This is Zach…my uh, pen pal friend."

Zach looks up at me in surprise hurt written all over his face.

Shit.

.

~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~

.

A.N. Did I send out teasers? Noo…sadly I didn't have time. It is a really long process. Did I make this chappie extra long? No. Why? Cause I'm updating again tomorrow!

Review!

~Akira


	19. Letter Eighteen

**Letter Eighteen **

**June 2010**

**Cabin Part 1**

"But," I smile at Riley and Macey before grabbing Zach's hand in mine, "more recently, he's my boyfriend."

I felt Zach squeeze my hand and visibly saw his tense shoulders relax.

Riley nods his head up and down, looking kind of ridiculous, "Cool."

An awkward moment passes before Macey, ever the instigator, says, "Thanks for the great introduction, guys, but really, I think everyone knows who I am."

I bit the inside of my cheek to stop from smirking. It was such a Macey thing to say.

"Right, well we're packed so…let's hit the road?" I ask and turn on the alarm and lock up the house behind me.

I drag Zach behind me and watch as Macey and Riley get into Riley's truck.

Zach snickers behind me, "That was nice. Meeting the exes."

He cocks an eyebrow at me when I turn to glare at him, dropping his hand.

"Not funny."

I open the door to get into the driver seat but Zach's arm suddenly snakes around my waist and turns me to press a firm kiss on my lips.

"We'll figure this out," he says when he breaks away, gesturing to the two of us, "We will work this out and be together, if you want me."

"Zach, you told me in your first letter to not impose my self pity on you. I wouldn't have offered up my home or be where we are at right here if I didn't want this, it's just…I'm not sure how it's going to work."

"I honestly don't either, " he says and lifts my chin, "But I'm willing to figure it out. I _want _you Cammie."

I pull him closer to me and melt into him. He knew that my slight hesitation meant I had doubts, yet he was still willing to be with me, to try this crazy relationship we had brewing her between Connecticut and Afghanistan.

"Only nine more months," he whispers.

"Hmm?" I ask because my brain was seriously inactive for a moment there.

"Only nine more months when I get back, then I'm done."

"What about staying in Virginia?" I ask, "Are you thinking of retiring-"

I'm interrupted by a loud horn.

"You guys coming, or what?" Macey asks from her passenger seat.

"We'll talk later," Zach kisses my cheek before climbing into the passenger seat of my car.

.

~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~

.

The ride was spent with listening to music, Zach calling up friends he hadn't talked to since his ROTC days, just to catch up and reconnect, and learning more and more about each other-face to face this time.

We didn't continue our conversation from before, our moment broken for the time being.

We arrived at the cabin two hours later and let the guys unload the stuff while Macey and I headed to the kitchen to check for cleaning supplies.

"Here's what I propose," I say as I lean against the center island in the kitchen, "We'll use the rooms on the left side of the house, you two can you the right. I don't really care what equipment from the outhouse you use. Do anything you want, I guess. We'll just keep to ourselves."

Macey nods, not looking at me and says feebly, "Okay."

Her weak voice surprises me. Where was her usual anger?

"Hey, you okay?" I ask and walk around to face her.

She looks up with a stony expression and nods, "Yeah. I'm fine."

She grabs some Clorox wipes and goes to her side of the cabin to go clean the bathrooms and the bedrooms. I do the same dutifully and it helps to clear my mind of everything and anything, serving as the greatest besides eating.

It's when Macey walks in an hour later with a sad expression that my resolve crumbles.

"Cam, I've really missed you and," she looks up at the ceiling-she never was one to really articulate how she felt, "um, I was hoping to spend time together on this trip. Riley and I are leaving for the West Coast in two weeks and I didn't want to leave the way we left off and looking back on it, I was being stupid and just…jealous."

We stare at each other before I nod with a slight smile, "I'm sorry too, Mace."

"So you forgive me?"

I nod slightly, "Well, let's just hang out tonight and see what the guys want to do tomorrow, okay?"

Macey nods with a sigh, "I get the feeling you don't really want to hang out too much."

"I came here to be with Zach first and foremost," I admit. Our time was more limited, and as daunting as it was to think about, I didn't really know if I would ever see him again.

"Okay," she says and asks in a tiny voice, "Do you think we'll ever be the same?"

I shrug my shoulders and stuff my hands in my pockets, "I don't know, Mace. Our lives are going in different directions. We're growing up. I'm not sure if that also means we're growing out of each other, or not."

Macey rubs her neck, "I get what you're saying."

"For tonight let's just try to forget…"

"Without the alcohol this time?" she asks with a coy smile.

I grin wryly and say, "Without the alcohol."

.

~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~

.

We all huddled around the bonfire-which was really just concrete fire pit built into the patio-with blankets and pillows and Red Bull. Zach sat beside me, his arm rapped around my shoulders. His fingertips drew lazy pictures on my bare arm, giving me goose bumps and just, unngh, did he look yummy in firelight.

I giggled mischievously at my own dirty thoughts and Zach peered down at me, "What are you laughing about?"

I kissed his chin all the way up to his jaw before whispering in his ear, "I was just thinking about how good it felt to fall asleep in my boyfriend's arms last night. Do you think he'd want a repeat?"

His eyes darken as a slow smirk graces his lips, "Hmm, I think this boyfriend of yours would have to be mad if he turned you away…" he nuzzled his face into my neck, kissing my neck to my collarbone and just rested his forehead on my shoulder, reminding me so much of our first kiss. To think back then I didn't know what his lips felt like or how he tasted. Cause now? It was burned into my brain and I would never tire of it.

"Oi, I can do without your PDA," Macey interrupts our moment. I look up to see her and Riley roasting marshmallows.

Zach plays with the dog tags that are hanging around my neck with a sigh, "I really wish we came here, alone."

I pull him down slightly so I can whisper in his ear again.

"I can think of a way we can."

"Be alone?" he asks like a little boy on Christmas.

"Mhmm," I nods and ask with a smirk, "How do you feel like camping?"

"Miss Prom Queen? Camping? How absurd!" he teases.

"I wish you were still socially awkward right now."

He tugs me by the dog tags to kiss my nose.

"Camping it is."

.

~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~

.

**A.N. **

**So Riley is Riley again! **

**We're almost out of the fluffy stages people! Prepare yourself for after the next few chapters! Everything is progressing the way and the pace I want them to. It is going a little slow right now but I do want them to develop as much as possible for, well, you'll find out.**

**I expect there to be at least thirty or so chapters, just because I do make some shorter than others just to get content out. Maybe more. **

**Still got a ways to go!**

**Teasers after TOMORROW UPDATE! **

**I promise promise promise this time since I already have the teaser ready to go.**

**Thankya!**

**~Akira**


	20. Letter Nineteen

**Letter Nineteen**

**June 2010**

**Cabin Part Two**

After hanging around the bonfire last night we had all gathered in the game room in the basement to watch movies. I made sure in advanced that we had no war movies just in case Macey or Riley had the urge for action and guns-a-blazing.

I had Googled Post Traumatic Stress Disorder before Zach had arrived just in case he went into shock. Anything and everything could trigger PTSD in war veterans and I didn't want to take any chances when Zach came to stay with me. I had watched enough World War One movies on the affects of Trench Warfare and their toll on soldiers since it was a new war tactic back then. To think Zach could possibly end up with one of those severe cases when he came back to me after a deployment was terrifying. It was already hard for him to adapt to life today.

So, I spent the rest of the night holding my soldier tight to me as I sat in his lap on the floor. Riley and Macey took the couch, and though there was an occasional awkward, tense moment, we were all able to get along and crack a joke. Riley was his usual jovial self, not as perplexed as he was at first when Zach arrived. If anything, Zach was the more territorial one and would stop at nothing to claim me as his in front of him no matter how many times I assured him that Riley and my feelings towards each other were mutual.

I guess that's why I was glad to take a break from being around Macey and Riley for the day since my idea of camping appealed to Zach.

_Because he wants to be alone. With. Me._

I had to bite my knuckles to hold in the squeal. And to reign in dirty thoughts.

_Don't go there, Cam._

"I have the tent!" Zach says making a beeline for me as I wait outside next to our backpacks and the smaller food cooler.

"Let's load the boat," I say as Zach helps load things into the small wooden boat that Joe and his buddies built one summer years ago.

I ogle his flexing biceps as he does this and remind myself to breathe.

_Get a grip, honestly. _

I tell my conscience to screw itself and ogle my boyfriend some more. Zach notices my stares and sends a smirk my way as he flexes once more to place the cooler into the boat.

"See something you like?"

I lick my lips and nod, feeling my blush creeping up as I try to gain confidence, "Uh huh."

Zach wraps his arms around my waist and hoists me up to his height to place a kiss on my lips, tickling my ribs in the process like he did at the tree house, making me laugh against his lips.

He puts me down eventually and helps me into the boat like the chivalrous man he is.

"You sure you don't want me to help pedal?" I ask as I watch Zach steers us to the large expanse of the opposite side of the lake so that the cabin is engulfed by water on the horizon.

"Maybe when we start to head back," Zach suggests winking at me, "Right now I just feel like I haven't been able to do anything for you on this trip."

"You do enough just by being here," I say to him and trace his name on the dog tags.

Zach eyes the chain around my neck with a slight smile that seems filled with a bit of happiness and a bit of sadness.

"We only have ten days left," I say morosely.

Zach pulls the oars in and cups my face in his hands, "We'll make the most of our time."

"But what happens after our time here…when you leave and go back. You could come back a different person and that scares me the most," I pull away from his hands and watch the water lap at the sides of our boat. We rock back and forth, back and forth.

"I'll come back. I'll retire, I'll collect my pension, and I'll get a job," his voice is pleading, "We'll make this work…"

I stare at him dumfounded, "I don't want you to quit something you love and know just because of me."

Zach sighs and grips his hair in his hands, "I'll admit that the Marines is all I've known. But I don't love it. I-"

I can tell he wants to say something, but he doesn't. he just sighs and shakes his head.

I lay my hand on his knee and rub circles there with my thumb to get his attention.

"I'll be here. I won't go anywhere, well, except college," I cringe to try and lighten things up, "But you know what I mean. I'll support whatever you decide."

Zach looks at me then and smiles, "You don't know how much you really mean to me, don't you?"

"What do you-"

"Come on, lets get camping!" he says cheerfully but I know he's just trying to change the subject.

I let it go.

For now.

**.**

**~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~**

**.**

Zach puts up the tent while I make the fire. I almost burn myself a couple times and even make embarrassingly girly squeals each time a spot a spider crawling around in the dirt.

"It's called the outdoors for a reason, babe," I shiver and I'm not sure if it's because of Zach's name endearment for me or if it's the feeling of spiders crawling up my legs.

"Shut it."

Eventually I do make the fire, albeit at least an hour after Zach pitches the tent, which boosts his ego to unnatural levels. But that's Zach, full of smugness with an underlying of self-consciousness.

We go for a swim and it's my turn to feel self-conscious in my dark blue bikini. I dig my toes into the slight growth of moss and dirt next to the edge of the lake and give a sheepish smile at my boxer-clad boyfriend, trying not to ogle him.

But then I realize he's ogling me and I don't feel so bad anymore.

"See something you like?" I ask with a boost of confidence to my own ego.

Zach nods and says, "I see something beautiful."

I blush and look down, shaking my head.

I hear movement in the water but keep my gaze on the ground, feeling hot and sweaty under the sun.

"I don't think you get told that enough," Zach says, suddenly in front of me and I continue to stare at his tanned, toned legs.

He cups my cheeks-which is fast becoming his favorite use of affection-and kisses my forehead.  
>"You're beautiful," he kisses my nose," You're beautiful," he kisses both eyelids," You're beautiful," both cheeks, "You're beautiful," my chin, "You're beautiful," and finally my mouth, pulling away reluctantly with another, "You're beautiful."<p>

I grin widely had this amazing man of mine and wrap my arms around his neck, kissing him with as much passion as I can muster. My hands get lost in his hair and I'm intoxicated by blueberries, sandalwood, toothpaste, and lake water.

He smells wonderful and I can't get enough.

So I wrap my legs around his waste and with a surprised grunt, Zach slips and falls backwards into the lake dragging him with me.

I'm laughing hysterically as I surface and Zach joins in after getting over his shock.

He gathers me in his arms in the lake and we just float around, talking and kissing, and more talking and more kissing.

We're so wrinkled and tired that we forgo our hike we had planned-promising to do it next time-and just sit on the Dartmouth blanket next to the fire.

"I've heard stories about Marine girlfriends…wives…horror stories, some of them," I say and pull at the cotton of the blanket.

"What kind of horror stories?"

"Like, some girls who go stir crazy, some who go crazy with worry, others who marry a Marine then divorce them to get at least half their pension or alimony just to screw them over."

"You know the army has the highest pension out of any job?"

"I know, that's why it's so horrible," I sigh and look at the sunset, "I'm not like that though," I reassure him and he shakes his head as if saying, "I know."

"But I don't know if I'm strong enough to wait for you and not know if you're safe all the time when you're away."

Zach pulls me to him and rubs his arm up and down my arm, "It's just like when we sent letters and contacted each other through email and chat," he encourages, "You made it through that, baby, I know you're strong."

I feel a tear slip and burry my face in his shoulder.

"But it was so hard having to go through that. I didn't even know if I'd ever get to meet you," I try not to cry but I can feel some getting Zach's T-Shirt wet.

"It'll be okay, baby, it'll be okay."

"I'm going to be so worried about you, I don't want to see you leave me," I sob.

"Please don't say that," Zach says pulling my face away so he can look at me, "I need you to be there when I go back. I need to have that memory to come back to," he says looking distraught, "Please…"

I couldn't deny him anything if I tried, "Okay," I acquiesce.

"Good.."

We lie back on the blanket, wiped out from our emotional conversation. Our legs are entwined and I couldn't imagine a place I'd rather be.

When Zach points out some constellations in the sky, I giggle with him as we try to make our own pictures.

"Oh, there's a cat!" I point out the stars, connecting them with my fingers.

"It looks more like a slug, Prom Queen," he says laughing and it sends vibrations around my cheek since it's lying on his chest.

"No it doesn't…"

"Mhmm…"

"Nah…"

Zach smiles and looks up at me as I point out what looks like a dog this time.

"Can we get a dog?"

I look down at him quizzically.

"What?"

"A dog?" Zach asks looking like an innocent five year old.

"When?"

"When, you know," he wraps his arms around me and pulls me all the way on top of him, "We get a house together. Our first house."

I smile at him and the idea of living with him in the future.

"What will we name her?"

"How about we name _him_…Steve."

"Steve?"

"Yeah, you know, the guy from Blue's Clues."

"Zach, the guy was a stoner."

Zach shrugs and says, "I always wanted a dog named after Steve when I was little."

I laugh a little at his adorableness and kiss his nose, "Okay, a dog named Steve. Any other requests?"

"Nope. Just you. You're all I need."

I bite my bottom lip and say the first thing that comes to mind.

"I love you, Zach."

First I feel shock, then mortification, and then fear because…Zach looks shocked, too.

"I'm so sorry, it's too soon and I-"

he cuts me off with a searing kiss, rolling us over so I'm on my back. His kisses are slow and languid. My toes burn and tingle all the way up my spine and I feel a rush through my head, making me feel dizzy. Before I know it, clothes are flying, expletives of God's name in vain are cried out, I feel overwhelmed, and I see light-years and light-years of stars.

And after we're sated and falling into a sleep induced haze with final caresses of affection, I dream of white picket fences guarding our Victorian style home, little Zach's running around with a dog named Steve.

**.**

**~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~**

**.**

"Bye Mace," I say to her as she's about to get into Riley's car.

We had gotten back from the lake an hour ago and packed up our stuff for the ride home.

This would probably be the last time I saw Macey until winter break.

"Bye Cam," she says sadly and I suddenly wish nothing had happened between us. That all of this drama hadn't happened and that I could tell her all about Zach and the way I feel and what transpired between us last night, including my declaration of love to him.

But I didn't and we couldn't be where we were before everything happened. We both needed time to heal and mend and get used to our new lives with the other people we cared about.

No, it had to be this way for now. Maybe someday soon, we'd be our normal selves again, and I'd get my best friend back.

My world revolves around 'someday soon'.

And that was why I cried when I watched Riley's care drive away from the Cabin and that's why I cried a little harder into Zach's arms when I thought about how much more it would hurt to see him leaving to board that plane at the airport in nine days.

**.**

**~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~**

**.**

**A.N.**

**Happy Memorial Day! My thoughts are with all those who have/are serving and with my cousins! This chapter was dedicated to all of you!**

***ATTENTION READERS*******

**Before you get all crazy in your reviews, NO, Cammie will NOT get PREGNANT in this story except for maybe in the epilogue. **

**Liz has already been introduced and we will see her later on. Grant and Bex will show up at a later time as well.**

**THIS CHAPTER'S REVIEWS WILL GET TEASERS! This is what I promised you on the last update! SO REVIEW! :D**

**Hope you had a nice long weekend…unless you're already out for the summer or if your country doesn't celebrate Memorial Day…**

**Thanks! **

**~Akira**


	21. Letter Twenty

**Letter Twenty**

**July 2010**

They say separation makes the heart grow fonder. I say that's a load of bullshit.

I don't need my boyfriend to be halfway across the world to love him even more than I already do. No, it's more like the small moments where he squeezes my hand or kisses my nose when I laugh. Those moments make my stomach flutter, my head go fuzzy, and my heart aches with foreign emotions. That's what makes my heart grow fonder.

Each and every day that Zach and I spend together, I learn more about him. He usually doesn't wear socks around the house, he's neater than the average guy-making his bed every morning and throwing his dirty clothes in the hamper. He doesn't pray before meals-though he's had to this past week and a half-and has a 'tickle-ish' spot on the base of his neck. Especially when I kiss it.

Since we got back from the cabin on Sunday, we've gone to the local basketball courts to play one-on-one (I've won six out of nine times), we went to John's Bowling Alley in town for Pinhead Tuesdays, Zach wanted to see more of my small town so I took him on a tour just going up and down the streets, and lastly we've visited Abby's restaurant on Wednesday to show him where I worked occasionally. He made Abby some Lasagna after the kitchen closed for the night. Abby begged him for the recipe but Zach didn't budge.

Now it's Thursday night, July third, and Zach leaves in three days.

Only seventy-two hours left.

And then eight-and-a-half.

Arms snake around my waist and I fall back into them with a sigh.

"How do you like…cherry pie?" Zach asks with his chin resting on my shoulder as we stand out in the patio, watching for signs of life in the forest that is my backyard.

"Not my favorite," I scrunch up my nose with a shrug.

"Hmm…Chocolate banana pie?" he asks.

I pretend to think for a bit, liking the silence of the late afternoon.

"Mmm, good but not my favorite."

Zach kisses my cheek with a chuckle and says, "You're hard to please…okay, apple pie."

"A la mode?"

I can feel his body shaking behind me as he tries to conceal his laughter.

"Sure. Apple pie a la mode!"

"Mmm mmmm, that's my favorite."

"Good, then I'll cook that tomorrow for dinner."

"You're amazing, you know that? I'm a lucky girl."

"You're a slave driver, making me cook you pie, letting you win at basketball and bowling!"

I slap his arm playfully-Abby calls them love taps-and shake my head.

"First of all, you didn't let me win, you just suck. Secondly, I'm not making you cook, you like to make me food and I like to eat it. Win-win right?"

He pretends to scowl and I wrap my arms around him, "You still want to go to the carnival tomorrow, right? I mean, if you don't want to go…"

"I do! I haven't been to a carnival in…well, never, actually," he says with a one-shoulder shrug. "Another thing to add to the list?"

"Hmm," I sigh with sympathy for him, he really did miss out on a lot, "I'm glad you want to go your first time with me."

Zach nods, embarrassed, "Are we going to cross something out tonight?"

"Which one?"

"Sneaking out?"

**.**

**~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~**

**.**

"We have an announcement!" Abby says, placing her fork down while we're all sitting around the dinner table.

Joe grins and takes her hand in his.

"It's a girl!"

"A girl?" I ask excitedly, "Really?"

"Yeah," Abby nods, rubbing her protruding stomach, "We'll have to go shopping now and choose paints for the nursery!"

Joe kisses her hand, "And pick out some names."

"Congrats," Zach says, "I'm really happy for you, Mr. and Mrs. Solomon."

I grin up at Zach when I feel his hand rest on my knee.

"Actually, Joe," I say abruptly, "I was thinking of picking out a name."

Abby looks at me confused, as does Joe and Zach, "Why? I mean I'd be happy to let you but…"

"Because I want to have a role in this as her big sister and…I guess this is one way I'll be able to."

Abby smiles softly and says, "I think that's a wonderful idea, Cammie."

"Just, give us options, kay?" Joe teases.

"Great," I sigh with relief and look up at Zach to see him giving me a peculiar look, one with a hint of surprise and sadness. I don't understand it at all.

**.**

**~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~**

**.**

"I'll catch you!"

"Are you shitting me? You're two stories below me!"

"It's okay, just jump!"

"No!" I whisper yell at Zach, "_Now _I find out you're completely insane!"

"Cam, it's okay. Just pretend it's a rock climbing wall."

"With no rope!"

"I'll catch you!"

"Ugh!"

I place my foot carefully and hope to all that's holy that I won't fall and break my neck. Finding grooves in the foliage on the side of my house, I almost get all the way down before just jumping into Zach's arms-holding on for dear life.

"Let's just sneak out through the back door next time," I whisper into the cool night air.

Zach's breath is warm on my neck as he chuckles, "You made it, baby, you can let go now."

"Right. Sorry," I say sheepishly and we continue to act stealthy as we run down the sidewalk, refusing to detach our hands. We make it to the fence of the preservation and hop over, running into the cover of trees.

Soon, we make it to the tree house/loft and climb up the hidden ladder. I lay out the blanket and pillows that I brought again from last time.

Once we're confortable, I snuggle up into his side and lay my head on his chest. We're quiet while Zach runs his finger through my hair until I break the silence.

"Sneaking out. Check," I make a swooping motion with my index finger as if writing a check on our mental list.

"I can still feel the rush," Zach says, giddy. He's just too adorable.

"It's cause we can still get caught," I say, sounding like a Debbie Downer.

"We won't get caught."

I cock my eyebrow, "Oh, really?"

"Nope. I'm sure of it, karma is with me tonight," he says with his eyes closed.

I stifle a laugh against his shoulder and look back down at him, "You're such a dork."

"I know," he pouts with his eyes still closed.

I press his pouty lips and say, "Love you."

"I know," he says with a smirk gracing his lips and I slap his arm playfully with a smile.

"Asshole."

He opens his eyes now and kisses me once before turning on his back again.

"Bex and Grant can't make it over here within the next few days," he says turning to look at me to calculate my reaction.

"Maybe next time?" I say dejectedly and Zach wraps his arms around me.

"Eight and a half months, Cammie."

I sigh and my phone beeps with my alarm flashing on the screen, telling us it's time to go. Our time is slowly diminishing.

"What is that, baby?"

I peer over at him, still lying on his back with the blanket draped over us and think of how I'm going to get through this.

"Happy Fourth of July."

**.**

**~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~**

**.**

**A.N.**

**School is over! That's all I gotta say!**

**Oh, and Review! Big chapter coming up next and you'll get another teaser from it!**

**Thanks guys!**

**~Akira**


	22. Letter TwentyOne

**Letter Twenty-One**

**July 2010**

"Are you sure you don't want me to go with you?" I ask Zach as he gets into the car with Joe to make a trip to the post office.

"That's okay, Cam. I know you wanted to help Abby in the kitchen," I nod and back up to the porch.

"Okay," I hug myself to keep from jumping into the car with him. He seems so nervous and anxious to finally get his mail from the post office. We had called his post office in New York to send his mail here since he didn't have time on this trip to go down to the city.

Zach had been acting weird for a few days. I did notice, no matter how hard he might be thinking he hides it. It was disconcerting to me that he wouldn't tell me what's bothering him, and the only reason I didn't ask why is because we only have two days left.

_Two days and then our time is up._

What was also disconcerting was the fact that he hadn't said those words back, yet.

_I love you. _

I could see it in his eyes; in the way he looked at me, in his touch and how he made me feel.

It was drizzling this morning, an anomaly for July in Connecticut. The whole town was abuzz, worried that we wouldn't have our annual fireworks at the annual Independence Day Carnival/Street Fair. It was the highlight every year and the one year I had someone special to share it with, the weather was dreary.

Zach waved in the passenger seat with a lopsided grin that took my breath away. It was utterly amazing how completely in love with him I am. But, the smile didn't reach his eyes and I couldn't help but feel disappointed or worse, rejected.

I wave back with my left arm still around my midsection. I try not to laugh at the way Joe looks at us; as if the mere thought of us being a couple is crazy in itself, and the relief he has that we're not.

_If only he knew._

They drive off down the road and tears prick my eyes. I thought I was strong enough to do this, to be able to wait in fear of the unknown. He's only going half a mile away with my father and I can't even stand being that far away from him. I grip my sides tightly and sit down on the porch steps in pajama shorts and a dark green knitted sweater.

It was different now that we've met and I knew the separation would be brutal on me. I wasn't so sure how it would affect Zach, though.

Shaking my head, I snap back up from the steps and walk back into the house. I was tired of being so pessimistic.

"What was so important that he needs all of his mail sent over?" Abby asks from the kitchen, rolling the dough for the pie.

"He didn't say anything specific. I guess he just wanted to pick up his mail from the past few months," I say leaning against the counter.

Abby's lingering smile sobers as she asks, "So how are you two doing?"

"Fine…" I say apprehensively, picking at my nails absently, "Why?"

Abby rolls her eyes and kneads the dough.

"I know you two have something going on. I'm not too sure what you are but I can tell ya," she snorts, "It's not platonic."

I feel my face flush and I shrug. Zach and I talked about this and decided not to mention anything to Joe and Abby until he got back from his deployment. We thought that they would accept our relationship better if I were independent and away at college for a while and then date my twenty-three almost twenty-four year old boyfriend. Besides, the baby would keep them distracted enough.

"We're just friends. Good friends, and I need one of those right now," I cock an eyebrow at her.

She sags in relief and says, "Good," she eyes me as she cuts the crust for the pie.

"You know I really like Zach," Abby continues and pauses her work to look at me, "He's just not right for you, especially now…as a spouse, I mean."

I try to keep the indifference in my expression as I look at her and nod slightly as if I agree.

"You're just starting your life and I just want you to explore and get to know yourself before you get seriously involved with anyone, especially not a man that has such a demanding life like Zach."

Abby walks around the island to me and reaches out to smooth a strand of hair behind my ear.

"Get to know myself…" I say incredulously.

Abby laughs and shrugs.

"I thought that was what high school was for," Abby rolls her eyes.

"You know what I mean," she says and goes back to her pie. "Friends, that's good. You taking him to the carnival still?"

"It's better then just staying at the town picnic all night," I say.

"You have cash to buy admission, right?"

"Yep."

We heard the car pull up outside as Abby puts the pie in the oven.

"Just remember what I said."

She warns me with one last look.

.

~X~X~X~X~X~X~~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~

.

The picnic was situated at Howlett Park and everyone in town was there. Zach kept getting appraising looks by some of the local girls, most of them I'd known for years. But Zach didn't seem to notice, or at least he didn't show it. He would occasionally brush his hand on my back or play with my fingers, nothing that would be too noticeable to anybody.

We had our own blanket spread out, just the two of us…next to Abby and Joe's. the picnic was spent with everyone coming around and socializing, kids playing relay games, a live jazz band playing under the tent that was set up next to the grills.

Lunch was delicious as always and soon Zach and I were walking hand in hand on a quiet trail away from the crowds.

"I spy with my little eye something…green."

"The trees," I say with a giggle.

"Yep!"

"I spy with my little eyes something dark green."

"The trees," Zach says winding his arm around my shoulders.

"I can't wait to get out of this place. Everywhere you look it's the same old thing," I say leaning into him.

"You don't mean that," Zach says tensing up a bit, "You should cherish your hometown."

I look up at him and touch his cheek. There's a tiny scar from when he fell off his bike when he was nine in a foster home on his jaw.

"Will you visit yours one day?"

"Only if you come with me," he says holding my hand against his cheek with his other circling my back.

He's wearing khaki shorts and a white button down and I just want to get as close to him as possible.

"I'd go anywhere with you," I vowed and I could see the muscle in his jaw tighten and his eyes fill with emotion.

"Cammie I have to tell you something. I-"

"Hey Cammie! That's you right?"

We both whip our heads to see the petite blond from that night at _Crescent Moon_.

"Liz right?"

"Right! It's so good to see you again. It's nice to know someone here," she says bouncing over to us.

"Why are you here again? I've never seen you around before we met."

"Oh, I'm just staying with my Aunt and Uncle for the summer. My parents live in Georgia," she says and eyes Zach.

"Oh, this is my boyfriend, Zach. Zach this is Liz. She goes to Dartmouth," I introduce them as they shake hands.

"Nice to meet you guys. Are you going to that carnival?" she asks and I nod my head.

"We were heading over there right now," I say and take Zach's hand in mine again. As much as I thought Liz had such a friendly disposition, I wanted this day to be just about the two of us.

"I'll just let you guys go then. Maybe I'll see you again before school starts, Cammie," she says with a wave and a goodbye.

We walk down the rest of the trail until we reach the street fair and all of the carnival games.

Zach is silent so I ask, "What were you going to say?"

He looks down at me with a wary smile.

"Nothing."

.

~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~

.

"I'll win you that huge turtle."

"Can you?"

"This is my thing, Cam, I'm pretty sure."

"Alright, alright. I'll hold you to that," I laugh as he picks up the water gun that was too big for his hands.

"I'm gonna beat you, mister!" the little boy sitting next to him shouted.

"Shut up, kid," Zach muttered.

"You're stupid if you think you can beat me," the kid stuck his tongue out at him and Zach turned to him with the most vicious glare.

"Listen kid, you want me to get your parents?" the kid shook his head, "then you listen to me…"

Zach bent down to whisper something into his ear and when he pulled back the kid was white as a ghost.

"You got that?"

The kid nodded but stuck his tongue out. Zach stuck his tongue out too and I asked, "What did you tell him?"

"Uh, well-"

"On your marks! Get set! Go!" the guy running the game said and everyone started squirting the water gun at the target.

The timer stopped and the buzzer above Zach dinged.

"What prize do you want?"

"That one," Zach points to the huge turtle stuffed animal and hands it to me, "I told you I'd win you one."

"You beat a little kid just to get this for me," I grin cheekily, "My hero."

Zach leans down and kisses my forehead, "Where to next?"

"How about some cotton candy?"

After we got our cotton candy, we ran to the Ferris wheel where we made out until the guy managing it yelled for us to get off. It was dark and all of the lights were lit up like Christmas lights and a rush came over me, the freedom and the love I had for this man intoxicating me. I was giddy in love.

Zach was tentative getting on the rides, never having gone on many before, but eventually he was addicted and dragged me onto each ride at least twice. It was amazing to see him so carefree and open.

"I'm thinking we should stay on the Ferris wheel for the rest of the night."

"You're crazy," I laugh, wrapping my arms around him as the cold breeze chills me to my core.

"I just like being alone with you," he says rubbing my back to warm me up.

"I do too," I say and pick up my huge turtle stuffy and grab his hand, "To the Ferris Wheel!"

We run up the ramps and jump onto the next carriage. I settle into his arms as we're lifted slowly into the air.

"How was your first carnival?" I ask softly.

Zach runs his hands through my hair, the soothing motion making me feel unbelievably relaxed.

"It was amazing, baby," he says making me shutter.

But something had been on my mind, so I decided now was as good as any to ask, "I've noticed you've been sort of distracted lately…" when he didn't respond I continued, "Is everything okay?"

"Cammie, I've just been thinking and-"

The fireworks burst in the sky suddenly, making us both jump in surprise. There's applause and cheers below us and the speakers surrounding the street fair and carnival play the national anthem. I remember sitting in awe, wrapped in Zach's arms, oblivious to anything else.

.

~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~

.

Unlocking the door, we step into the house to me met with silence.

"Mom? Dad?"

"I guess they aren't home…" I say and walk upstairs to lie down on my bed. Zach follows and lies down beside me, wrapping his arms around me.

"Today was a good day," he says, kissing my neck.

"Mhmm," I say and pull him down to kiss his lips.

I fist his hair in my hands while his fist the bed sheets next to my head.

"I love you, Zach," I say and his lips leave mine. I can hear him panting as he trails kisses down my neck.

Feeling overwhelmed with lust and the disappointment of no reply, I force him back up to me and devouring his lips. My hands roam down his chest, grabbing the hem to-

"_Cammie_!" we both jump up, creating space between each other as if we had the plague to see my red-faced, murderous father standing at my door.

"Dad!" I yelped in surprise cause, well, I had no idea what else to say.

"What the _hell _are you doing?" he asks with his hands in the air.

"Dad, calm down-"

"_Calm. Down?" _he asks incredulously, shouting, "Explain! Now."

"We're…H-he's…Z-Zach is my boyfriend," I say and Zach finally moves to stand up and walk towards him.

I jump up and grab Zach's arm as he says, "I'm so sorry, Mr. Solomon. I never meant to disrespect you or your daughter-"

"I trusted you," Joe wags his finger at him, the veins on his neck becoming more prominent, "You betrayed that trust by being in my daughter's room! God forbid what you two did when you were left alone these past two weeks!"

"Dad, I'm an adult!" I shout.

"You still live under my roof!" he shouts and turns back to Zach, "You pack your things and get out of my house!"

"No, you can't do that," I stand in-between them.

"Cammie, it's okay," Zach says quietly into my ear.

"It's not. You're only here for one more night."

"Fine," Joe says gaining back our attention, "You will stay on the couch tonight, and then tomorrow you are not welcome in my house. Not after I catch you taking advantage of her."

"Dad! Stop being so ridiculous!" I say with tears in my eyes.

"No, Cammie, it's okay. Really." Zach says keeping his eyes on my father.

"I'll leave earlier than I planned tomorrow."

"Why-" I started to ask but stopped at the indifferent look on Zach's face. His eyes looked right through me, his body was tense, and the bone in his jaw was clenched tight.

And that's when I realized my feelings, my love for him, were unreciprocated.

When I woke up the next morning, running down the stairs and into the living room, he was already gone.

.

~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~

.

**A.N. **

**I'm sorry for the really delayed update! With my own street fair going on, my older brother's college graduation, summer school, and my internship, well, I didn't really have time. So, no, I'm not dead…**

**This chapter was not beta'd! for my betas who are reading this, I'm sorry but I just wanted to get this out as soon as possible. Please excuse all the errors .**

**But whoa! I bet a lot of you didn't suspect that! And BTW the last teaser I sent out? I completely changed everything so that snippet is no longer in the story :p just so you know.**

**Review and maybe I'll get teasers out?**

**~Akira**


	23. Letter TwentyTwo

**Letter Twenty-Two**

**July 2010**

It's almost been a week since Zach disappeared.

There was no cell phone number to call. I didn't know if he had left to the Middle East or if he was in New York. He definitely wasn't in town anymore, I had called the local motel and he had not checked in.

Picking up my cell phone, I dialed the number for the Virginia Marine base.

A man answered the phone.

"Hi, I was just wondering if Captain Zachary Goode was still stationed on base…"

"I'm sorry, miss, I cannot disclose that information."

Feeling as if I were about to cry out in frustration, I say, "Please, I just need to know if he's okay."

"I'm sorry miss-"

"Please. You don't have to tell me his exact location. I just need to know he's okay…" I say and wait with trepidation for the man to reply.

"I haven't been given any notice of Captain Goode's decease, if that's any consolation."

I nod and let out a shaky breath I didn't realize I was holding.

"Thank you."

"Your welcome, miss, goodbye."

There was a click signaling the man had ended the call. My tears were hot, trailing down m cheeks. A sob escaped me as I dropped the phone on the counter. I didn't know if I was crying out of relief of knowing he was okay or the fact that he was gone.

_Gone without a word. _

**.**

**~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~**

**.**

**August 2010**

My bags were packed. Boxes were filled to the brim with miscellaneous items.

"Have you cleaned under your bed, vacuumed your closet?" Abby asks, stumbling into my room.

"I'll get on that," I say, "I'm almost done loading up the car."

"You'll call when you get there, right?" Abby asks, no doubt thinking that I won't talk to them once I'm out of this house. I don't blame her.

"I will."

"You should say goodbye to your father," she says quietly and uncharacteristically rubs my back affectionately.

"I have nothing to say to him," I hadn't had an actual conversation with him at all this past month.

"You'll have to talk to him at some point, Cammie. This can't go on."

I know Abby is just concerned about me, but I don't need consolation or lectures. I need Zach. He's all I need. If only I could talk to him once. Just once more would be fine, although I know that even then I wouldn't be able to get over him.

I heard Abby leave with a sigh. Reaching under my bed, I pull out dirty socks, my grape lip gloss that I had lost the day after I had last found it, and reaching into the far back I reached for the shoebox.

Taking deep, shallow breaths, I open it carefully, and reread some of the letters. I remember the excitement of receiving one of his letters. I so desperately want another. Just one more would sate me.

_What a liar am I?_

The only way to receive a letter is to send one. So that's what I did.

**.**

**~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~**

**.**

**September 2010**

_Dear Zach,_

_I know you don't want to reply to my letters by your lack of response, or even contact me, but please know that I won't give up on you. I'm sorry for what my father said, we were doing nothing wrong. It seems like I've said this in each on of my letters, but it's true. _

_Please know that I love you and that I won't stop sending letters each and every day until I at least know you're okay, or until you tell me in your own words-not my father's-that you don't want to see me again._

_I need your words, Zach._

_Love,_

_Cammie_

**.**

**~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~**

**.**

**December 2010**

_Dear Zach, _

_We just started conditioning with the team today. Balancing academic work along with basketball has, thus far, worked out. I'm excited for 2010 to be over. There are so many bad memories laced with this year that will always mar it for me, but then I remember the only good memories I had were with you. _

_I'll always remember it was the year Abby got pregnant, my hellish senior year, and the championship game. But the best memories I have of this year are with you. This time last year, I was at home bounding down my porch to the mailbox, sitting on the couch with snicker doodle cookies and your words to relax me through the crazy holidays. What a contrast to this year. Sitting in my dorm room by myself, rereading your past letters and emails over and over again, waiting for the day that you'll finally reply again. _

_I miss you, Zach, so much. Sometimes it feels as if the beginning of summer never happened, that I never wrote to you exactly a year ago, and that I never got to know what it was like to feel you, touch you. _

_With every letter I write, I hope and pray that this will be the one you respond to. If I ever lose that hope, I know I won't be able to continue on. That scares me the most._

_I love you._

_Yours, _

_Cammie_

**.**

**~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~**

**.**

**February 2011**

_Dear Zach,_

_Happy Valentine's Day. Actually, it's not that happy. My roommate, Tina, sometimes asks whom I'm writing to. She's very nosy when it comes to people's live, but she means well. I never have the courage or strength to talk about you, though. It hurts too much and I'm not ready to share you yet. _

_I wish you were here. That seems like too big of a wish, so I wish more that you'd talk to me. Give me some sign that you're…alive. I know that sounds morbid but I need to know. _

_School is going great. As an education major, even General Ed classes are somewhat interesting. I've also come to the conclusion that I don't want to end up working as a college professor. I'd like to become either Elementary or a High School teacher. I don't think I'd have the patience for middle school. Besides, I think I would make more of an impact on kids in these levels of education. _

_I'm applying for a program to continue my scholarship for when I continue on to get my Master's degree. It would be great to get both degrees at Dartmouth. _

_I miss you, Zach. _

_Yours,_

_Cammie _

_P.S. I love you._

**May 2011**

_Dear Zach, _

_I regret to say this, but my memories of you are fading. Sometimes they're more vivid than other days but most days it's so hard to remember. I miss those memories, but it's getting harder to bear. You were supposed to get back from your deployment two months ago. Are you still getting these letters? _

_Sometimes, I want to forget._

_Yours, _

_Cammie_

**.**

**~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~**

**.**

**June 2011**

_Dear Zach,_

_This will be my last letter. _

_I thought I could wait for you. I thought you'd reply eventually. I had fantasies of you coming back from your deployment and meeting me at the courtyard in front of the English department building and sweeping me off my feet._

_I have to move on now. _

_Enclosed in the envelope, are your dog tags. I want to thank you for giving me the most precious possession I owned. But I can no longer keep them. _

_Good luck._

_~Cammie_

**.**

**~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~**

**.**

**Happy Fourth of July! Hope this early update makes up for not sending out teasers.**

**Thanks for all of your reviews!**

**~Akira**


	24. Letter TwentyThree

**Letter Twenty-Three**

**July 2011**

"Hey Cara," I cooed, "Did you miss me?"

Cara chomped her gums together and blew little spit bubbles. She was the chubbiest baby in the world at only eight months old. Putting down my gym bag, I took her little hands in mine and helped her stand up.

"Ready, Cara? You're gonna make it this time, right? You're gonna be walking around early and become a professional sprinter and enter the Olympics like your big sis! Well, except, I'm in woman's basketball, not track."

It was true, I was going to try out next year for the Olympics.

Cara continued to squeal and blow bubbles while taking tentative steps around the living room as I held her up by the hands.

"Good job, Cara you're doing it-" but I guess she gave up because she plopped her little butt on the floor and pulled on my gym shorts for me to sit down.

So, I did, and continued to play with Cara on my lap until she fell asleep. Laying her down in her playpen, I turned on the baby monitor and walked in my room.

Being home for the summer after my first year away at college felt very confining. I mean, it was nice to be home with home cooked meals and spending more time with Cara, but I'm used to being independent now and definitely not used to Abby and Joe monitoring my every move when they aren't at work. They weren't in charge of every aspect of my life anymore. It was exactly that domineering attitude my father had that ruined the first real relationship I ever had.

Abby says I would see it as a good thing, eventually. That I should be grateful that Zach left when he did or else the pain and rejection would be worse.

Shit, like it wasn't still plaguing my every thought?

My grades were okay. Good enough that I didn't lose my scholarship, but definitely not as good as they usually were. Basketball season was better. By the springtime, I allowed myself to act indifferent towards my relationship with Zach, or lack thereof, yet still a little hopeful. If I focused on basketball and my new baby sister, surely there wouldn't be any time to dwell on him.

Now, it was like he was never a part of my life.

I knew that wasn't true at all.

Grabbing the shoebox, I shuffled through the old letters like I had a thousand times before.

"I thought I would get over you after sending your dog tags back," I said thoughtfully to myself. I allowed myself to remember how abruptly he left.

I gathered the letters and ripped down the middle. The sight of the letters becoming tiny scraps of paper fueled my anger at Zach and myself.

The ripping of stationary was the only sound coming from my room until Cara's soft cries reverberated through the baby monitor.

**.**

**~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~**

**.**

Things were always tense at home now, but not nearly as bad as it was that month before I left for school. Joe and I at least murmured greetings to one another.

"Hey."

"Hi."

"How was the gym?"

"Sweaty. Smelly. Sore."

"Good."

I continued to channel surf as Joe sat on the opposite end of the couch. Besides expressing his pride in me when Dartmouth placed 5th after last season and me earning a spot as starter again for next year, Joe and I barely interacted. There was just too much betrayal between us, on both our parts it seemed. Although, both of us never would admit it, nonetheless say sorry.

_Shouldn't he be happy that my deflowerer has forgotten about me anyways? Dropped me as if I was just some fling? _

"Probably."

"What?" I ask incredulously, forgetting that Joe couldn't have read my thoughts.

"Judge Judy asked if Marissa often makes large expenditures without her husband knowing, causing them to almost go bankrupt."

What?

_Oh, Divorce Court._

"Why are you watching this crap?"

"You're the one with the control."

Oh.

"Right," I say and continue flipping channels.

"Where are you going tonight?"

"Out."

"With who?" he asks suspiciously.

"A friend."

"What friend," he asks clicking his tongue impatiently.

"Just a friend."

"Tell me where you're going!"

The doorbell rings and I jump off the couch to go answer it.

"Cammie!" Joe gets up off the couch to follow me.

I open the door and smile slightly.  
>"Hey, Mace."<p>

"Hey Cam, ready to go?"

"Yep."

"Oh, good, it's just you, Macey," Joe says from behind me.

"Er, thanks?" she says as I grab my purse and shuffle into some flip-flops.

"Wait, I thought you two hated each other."

"No, we just have lingering tension that we're attempting to get rid of by catching up for the first time in a year," Macey explains bluntly.

"Oh, so just dinner?"

"Yep."

"Okay, then, you girls have fun."

"We will, Mr. Solomon!" Macey says as I slam the door shut behind us.

I grin mischievously at Macey as we walk off the porch and onto the street.

"Where's your car?"

"Down a block."

"Awesome."

"You brought something other than those khaki's, right? Oh, and Martha Stewart called, she wants that flower printed blouse back."

I laugh and hold up my purse, "Got it covered."

"Good, so I can take off this nasty jacket."

Macey unzips her jacket to reveal a tiny black skirt and a low V-neck shirt with lace on the back. All in all, she was very scantily clad.

"A gift for Riley?" I ask with a smirk.

She takes my purse and pulls out the tiny black dress I bought recently for this very occasion along with red pumps.

"A gift to all college men?"

I snort and shrug.

"My plan is to get in, dance a little, get shitfaced, forget, and repeat."

"You sure?" Macey asks as we get into her car.

I look around and cringe internally at the place where Macey unknowingly parked.

Right outside the forest preserve where the tree house still stood.

"Very."

**.**

**~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~**

**.**

I woke up with my head pounding, my teeth feeling furry and nasty, and my eyes being blinded by the sun.

My alarm suddenly went off unnecessarily. Reaching over to pound it with my fist until it shut the hell up, my fist came in contact with something else.

Paper? Bulky paper?

I moved my head as slowly as possible to see a post-it note on top of a letter.

_Cammie, _

_This letter came for you with the mail this morning._

_~Love Mom_

With my head still pounding, I flicked the post-it note somewhere else, and incoherently reached for the letter.

_It's probably something from coach. _

_Ugh._

Not bothering to read the envelope, I ripped open the top and flipped it upside down to take out the letter.

Except something cold and metallic feeling dropped out instead. My eyes snapped open and with a now pounding heart, hangover forgotten, I reached out tentatively to grip the familiar piece of metal in my hand.

_Dog tag. There was only one dog tag. Where's the other one?_

I looked down and clutched it in my hand.

"He sent one back?" I asked myself.

But then I looked closer. This dog tag had scuffmarks, the back side looked rusty and worn down, but the front looked fairly new. As if they were recently made

It wasn't the same dog tag I had.

Looking back at the envelope inside, I noticed there was still a letter.

"Please be his handwriting. Please, please, please…"

I said and could feel the tears rolling down my cheeks.

_Dear Cameron Solomon,_

_We regret to inform you that Captain Zachary Goode was injured during combat on February 22, 2011. No other family has been listed besides you, although we are still investigating for family members. Captain Goode's condition is still critical and is now in Quantico Medical Hospital, on base…_

I couldn't read anymore, so I just cried, harder than I had in months.

**.**

**~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~**

**.**

**A.N. **

**I'm sorry! I wasn't sure exactly how those letters are written, so I winged it! Sorry if there were errors!**

**Review!**

**~Akira**


	25. Letter Twenty Four

**Letter Twenty Four**

**July 2011**

My nose wrinkles at the acrid smells. It's way too pungent that it's making my head spin. My shoes sound too loud in the long hallways and they look too colorful against the sterile white floors. I try to catch a glimpse into the rooms, even though I know I haven't reached my destination yet, but the rooms are all dark and daunting.

_Room 750, 3__rd__ floor._

I clutch the dog-tag that has been hanging around my neck for the past twenty-six hours and keep up the mantra in my head.

_Room 800, 3__rd__ floor._

The rest of me is numb.

I start to walk slower as the bold numbers next to each room starts to get closer and closer to 800.

_755_

_756_

_757_

_758_

_759_

_._

_._

_._

I don't realize that I've stopped breathing until a nurse walks by and asks if I'm okay. Nodding and swallowing thickly, I thank her and crack open the door a little.

_Room 800_

_Beep beep._

_Room 800_

_Beep beep_

I step slowly into the room, the beeping monitors are loud and obnoxious. The curtain is closed, another barrier I'll have to get through to get to _him. _

I laugh coldly at my melodramatic behavior.

_Room 800_

_Beep beep_

Slowly, I push aside the curtains and I'm met with the most horrific sight of my life.

It's a shell of the man I once knew. The sometimes shy, kind, brave, yet recluse man I loved.

His cheeks were hallow and thin, his face pale and void of any of his dimples. His usually short hair hangs delicately on his forehead in a way that is too perfect compared to the rest of him, his torso sits in a brace of some sort and I wonder if he was shot in that area. The idea of it makes my eyes tear. Like his face, his body shows no signs of life. If I didn't hear the beep of the machines, I would've thought that he was…

_Room 800_

_Beep beep _

_Room 800_

_Beeeeep_

_._

_._

_._

_Beep_

_._

_._

_._

_._

"Zach?" my eyes widen at the silent monitors.

"Zach!" I choke and grab his hand just as doctors and nurses rush into the room.

They have shock pads.

The nurse give the doctor all clear.

He hovers the pads just above his chest.

.

.

"Zach!" I cry, and suddenly I'm on my back, lying on the floor next to my bed.

_Good morning, it's 8:00 AM!_

_Beep beep_

It must have been the fact that my emotions are haywire after reading the letter this morning and having that horrible dream that makes me start sobbing at the fact that my alarm clock was going off and not the monitors beside Zach's hospital bed.

I had passed out while crying.

I wasn't in Virginia.

I wasn't at the hospital.

Zach wasn't dead.

.

~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~

.

Dinner that night is tense, at least for me it is. The topic of Zach hasn't come up in over a year. I guess Joe and I are too much alike. We're too stubborn to have this conversation.

But it needs to happen, now.

"Did you read the letter that you gave me this morning?" I ask Abby.

"What letter?" Joe asks conversationally.

Cara blows spit bubbles.

Abby tenses and looks up at me, "No, but I did see the address."

I nod and place the letter onto the table.

"Who is it from?" Joe asks, the impatience in his voice palpable.

I narrow my eyes at him. The little voice in my head is telling me not to do it, not to provoke him.

But I'm desperately curious to see his reaction.

"Zach," is all I say.

Joe narrows his eyes, "What does he want? Money?"

The anger in me boils over but I keep deathly calm.

"Why would you assume that?"

"Because that's obviously why he came here last year. He tricked you Cammie, all of us. I've heard countless stories about soldiers and PTSD and-"

"He doesn't want money!" I shout and the whole table goes silent.

After a tense silence I say, "He's wounded. I was on his contact list. No, the _only _one on his contact list."

"He just got back…?"

"No. He was flown into Quantico ICU in February," I say and my voice wavers.

"He was shot during combat, I'm not sure where, but when they tried to treat him he kept going into epileptic shock. They put him in a medically induced coma so all of his wounds could heal."

Joe and Abby frown at me with grim expressions that I can't tell if it's directed at the story or me.

"All of this was said in the letter?"

"No. I called."

"Well, that's too bad, Cammie. Maybe we'll get updates."

My jaw drops at his insensitivity.

"Are you kidding? I'm going to Virginia _myself, _Dad."

Joe chuckles and Abby scolds him, taking Cara from where she sat, oblivious, and to her play pen in the living room.

"And just how long do you plan on staying there?" he questions.

"As long as it takes! You never accepted him or wanted me to have any relation with him before, but you can't stop me now, Joe."

Joe slams his fist on the table, "Don't talk to me like that, young lady."

"I'm an adult! I'll do whatever I see best and I'll love whomever I want!"

Joe scoffs, "_Love, _ha! You know nothing about it, yet, you're too naïve. You have basketball practice, preseason, _school! _What, are you just going to drop out now?"

I take a deep breath and repeat, "Like I said, as long as it takes."

Joe glares at me for what seems like and infinite amount of time before saying. "Fine, you think you're an adult and that you can do whatever? Then leave my house."

"What?" I ask incredulously.

"Get out of my house!" he says boldly, standing up form the table. "No one associated to that conniving convict is not welcome in my house!"

"Convict?" I yell, "Why is he a convict now?"

"He's deceiving you, Cameron! He's probably not even in the Marines. You want him in your life? Well then you don't have me!" he yells from across the room.

"You'd kick out your own daughter?" I yell back.

Joe's eyes darken as he says, "You are no daughter of mine."

Literally gasping from the shock of his horrible words, I run upstairs and slam the door to my room.

My bags are already packed.

I'm off to Virginia to start my new life.

.

~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~

.

**A.N.**

**Hey guys, I know this is short and I just wanted to thank you for your patience! It was my birthday in august, and then we went on vacation, and then I had AP summer homework (finished at the last minute) and babysitting, and then school started :p**

**So sorry!**

**So, how'd you guys like this chappie?... it took me forever to write this cause I wasn't sure how it should go. The words ended up writing themselves and surprised me with that interesting conclusion!**

**More answers in the next chapter that I'll try to update this weekend! **

**Reviews?**

**~Akira **


	26. Letter TwentyFive

**Letter Twenty-Five**

**July 2011**

"_He's deceiving you, Cameron! He's probably not even in the Marines. You want him in your life? Well then you don't have me!" he yells from across the room._

"_You'd kick out your own daughter?" I yell back._

_Joe's eyes darken as he says, "You are no daughter of mine."_

_Literally gasping from the shock of his horrible words, I run upstairs and slam the door to my room._

_My bags are already packed. _

_I'm off to Virginia to start my new life._

**.**

**~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~**

**.**

But I don't make it past the front door.

I walk down the stairs to see Joe's shocked face, as if he didn't really think I'd go through with it.

"Cammie, just hold on a minute," he says while moving to stand in front of the door.

"Why? You told me to leave, so I'm leaving."

He looks at me contritely and shakes his head, "I swear to you I didn't mean that."

I start to feel my anger lessen a bit as he looks at me.

"But I still believe he's being dishonest," and when I move to open the door, he grabs my wrist lightly, "Please just listen to me Cammie."

"What more can you accuse him of?" I demand and watch as Joe slowly backs away from the door and opens the small drawer in the table next to it.

"It wasn't only because I found you to together that day," he says frowning at me.

Confused, I let him continue.

"That day, Zach and I went to the post office," he starts and I remember that day clearly, "He was looking through his mail and I remember him acting strangely. He must have gotten something interesting because he didn't talk at all on the way back to the house and kept whatever mail he had close to himself."

"When your mother and I came home, I went to the guest room thinking you two might be watching movies in there again but instead found…something interesting," he says, his frown deepening as he holds up an envelope in his hand.

"What is that?" I ask warily.

He sighs and looks down, "After studying law for years…I know a conman when I see one."

"What-"

"It's his bank records," he hands me the envelope, "there's sporadic deposits of large amounts of money in every year, even when he was supposedly on deployments."

"You think he's conning me for money?" I ask tightly, hoisting my suitcase back upright.

Joe nods, "Yes. It looks like many cases I've seen before. The evidence is all there, in the records and his behavior those last few days."

I'm silent as I scan the paper, not really comprehending what I'm reading.

"He also left this," Joe pulls out another envelope, "I didn't read it, but I just wanted you to know why I reacted the way I did."

I take the envelope with shaky hands and stuff it into my jacket pocket.

"I don't want you to get hurt by…whoever that man is."

I look down at the floor and says, "I appreciate your concern for me," I look up at him, "But I know Zach, and I know that all of what you told me is just speculation."

Joe nods and opens his mouth to protest but before he can I say, "I'll find out the truth myself."

And with that, I'm finally gone.

**.**

**~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~**

**.**

The envelope burns a hole into my pocket the whole plane ride and sleep is hopeless.

My thoughts are everywhere, asking myself question after question trying to come up with answers on my own.

_Will Zach be okay?_

_Is Joe right, and if he is, who is Zach really?_

_If he's not, then why would Zach leave?_

_Why would he ignore my letters?_

_What was all that money from? I'm not sure people in the military get paid that well and he doesn't use his trust fund._

I keep asking myself why when I get into a cab. I'm too anxious to go check into a hotel before seeing Zach so I head straight for the base.

I show the man at the gate my I.D. and they let me through, having a woman in a khaki uniform escort me to the infirmary.

"So who are you here to visit?" the woman asks. She's pretty with that exotic look that I used to envy living in cloudy Connecticut. Her black hair is twisted into a low bun and her army boots makes her whole outfit look better than it would have on anybody else. But her question makes my thoughts drift off again.

"Captain Goode," I mumble quietly, figuring she wouldn't know him anyways.

She suddenly pauses and looks me head to toe.

"Are you Cammie?" she questions incredulously.

"Oh sorry," I blush slightly for not introducing myself sooner, "Cammie Morgan."

When I hold out my hand she surprises me by stepping forward and pulling me into a crushing hug.

"Oh, Cammie, I'm so sorry for what happened," she pulls back and smiles at me softly, "I'm Bex, remember?" she chuckles a bit and her tears well over.

"Oh, wow," I say completely overwhelmed at these turns of events. This wasn't the way I had imagined meeting her. "Of course I remember."

She nods and laughs while wiping under her eyes, "Sorry, I'm not usually this emotional but we've all been so worried about him and…"

"It's okay, really. I'm sure none of it was your fault," I assure her, "Can you tell me what happened?"

She shakes her head slightly, "I'm sorry, I can't go into detail but…Zach had been really distracted, more distant than he had been before he started talking to you on our last deployment. We were ambushed one day while patrolling camp and…he was shot, in the leg. Grant tried to get to him but this man just came out of nowhere and knifed him in the shoulder and stole his ammunition."

I wrap my arms around myself, trying not to picture him like that. I can't picture him like that.

"I need to see him," I whisper and she nods, composing herself for a moment before stepping beside me to walk me through the double doors of the infirmary. I think Bex started to speak to someone, but I can't be sure. I'm too numb.

I can _feel _him. I know he's close and the need to see him overpowers everything else.

I need to see him. My Captain.

**.**

**~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~**

**.**

"Alright, Miss, here's Captain Goode's room. Just remember that all visiting hours end in about three hours."

I nod at the nurse and open the door.

Bex decided to let me do this on my own, which turns out I'm really grateful for since I'd be embarrassed for her to see me breakdown like I know is inevitable.

But then I see him lying there and I don't feel like crying anymore like I thought I would. No, instead I smile so wide it feels like my face is splitting in half.

I pull up the chair so I can sit beside his hospital bed and take his hand in mine, kissing his palm over and over. I place his hand against my cheek and smile softly.

"Sorry it took me so long, Captain," I say and brush hair off his forehead. His appearance was exactly like it was in the dream I had: pale, hollow, longer hair. But, his body wasn't lifeless. I could see the slight up and down of his chest as he received oxygen through tubes.

"But someone wasn't exactly replying to any of my letters," I tease, hoping he can hear me. "They took you off the meds a few weeks ago, so you should be waking up soon, right?"

Lying my head down beside his chest I mumble, "I'm so sorry for everything, for Joe, for not…doing enough."

I sigh and run my fingers along his cheek, "Remember how you promised me some apple pie? I'm holding you to that, okay? And you were going to take me to your grandma's ranch, will you still take me?" I keep rambling, "And I know how much you wanted to get through our list. I just need you to wake up…and talk to me. Tell me what you were thinking when you left."

With one last kiss to his cheek and a promise to come back tomorrow, I leave the hospital feeling just a tiny bit lighter.

**.**

**~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~**

**.**

**A.N.**

**More to come later! Again, sorry for the wait but…well, life happened. I'll try to update Broken Swans and Switching it Up tomorrow for Halloween!**

**My friend told me it would be a good idea to update now for all of you on the East coast who were stuck in the storm and-like my friend-are off school and have nothing else to do. **

**But I think we forgot to factor in the lack of power right now over there. So, I hope you guys appreciate this little shout out whenever you get it! **

**Stay safe!**

**~Akira**


	27. Letter TwentySix

**Letter Twenty-Six**

**July 2011**

It's sunny and warm outside and I'm actually able to wear a sundress. It's a light blue color and flows nicely down to my knees. My sandals are kind of cute. They're some brand name but I don't really care about labels when I actually do go shopping. The dog tag dangles from my neck, secured inside the neckline of my dress so the cold metal touches just below my chest.

I wait patiently.

I think I get a text from Macey after I don't answer her call, but I don't even look at the screen. I twirl my cup of orange juice instead. I finger the edge of the tablecloth. I even draw pictures with the condensation on the side of the glass of water.

Finally, he shows up. I get up and start to smile except I spot a beautiful blond haired woman trailing behind with her arm hooked through his. Swallowing the mini puke I feel traveling up my throat, I give a fake smile and embrace him.

"Hey Cammie," he says and smiles down at me.

"Hey," I say, looking at the blond who has an eyebrow raised at me with a look of disgust. "Um, who is this?"

He turns to the blond with a wide, dimpled smile, "Oh, sorry babe, this is Cammie Solomon. You know, the one I told you about? Cammie, this is Emily."

My heart plunges when he looks at her with adoration. I sit down at the hotel's dining table and say, "Well, breakfast is on me. I need to head out soon, so-"

"Cammie, I love that dress on you," Emily says. I don't know if I'm irritated because of the sarcastic undertone or because she interrupted me mid-sentence.

"Oh, uh, thanks?"

"So, Cam, how have you been doing…I mean, with everything that happened last year-"

"Oh, excuse me guys, I have to go to the bathroom," Emily interrupts. She stands up and that's when I notice the very scantily clad red dress that looks more like club attire than breakfast at the Hilton. She leans over and gives him a long passionate kiss, whispering something in his ear before she sways her hips over to the bathroom.

_Slut. _

Once she's out of earshot, I whisper, "What the _hell _Grant! I thought you were coming here with Bex! Who the fu-" I look around at all of the old couple in the dining area and correct myself, "who the heck is Emily?"

"I met her last week, " he says sheepishly. "And Bex and I broke up when we were still on the last deployment. I guess she didn't tell you that?"

"No. I've been in Virginia for only four days, though. You guys didn't bother to tell me when i hung out with…each of you…separately…oh."

"Yeah."

"What happened?"

"It's a long story."

"Why bring her? She's a total whore looking for a Marine to get benefits from."

"I know!" he whisper yells.

"Look, it's not any of my business, but you and Bex were so happy together. And the way she talked about you two days ago led me to believe you guys were still dating, so that's probably saying something," I tell him while sipping on my orange juice.

"Well it really wasn't a mutual break up," he mutters, "I got insecure, her being one of three girls on the last deployment and being surrounded by other guys. It got hard. I told her I needed a break," he shrugs and sighs heavily when we see Emily strut out of the bathroom.

"I tried finding a normal, civilian girl to date," he says lowly.

I feel my eyebrow arch, "You call _that_ normal?" I shake my head and leave a couple of bills on the table.

"I gotta go to the hospital. Maybe we can do this another time. Sans the slut," I give him an encouraging pat on the shoulder when Emily sits down again. "Bye!"

**.**

**~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~**

**.**

I pick up a bouquet of flowers to replace the dying ones Bex bought for him about two weeks ago. I throw caution to the wind and get a big Scooby Doo Get Well balloon, too.

I feel slightly out of place as I walk through the base in my dress and the big balloon doesn't help with my self-conscious issues either. I think back to the problems between Grant and Bex and sigh.

_Can't anybody be happy with a significant other these days?_

Right when I think this, my cell rings.

"Hey Mace."

"Cammie! I think Riley is going to propose tonight!"

"Really?" I stop in front of the hospital, "Why do you get that impression?"

"I can just feel it. Oh my god, if he does, I'm going to say yes."

"I'm happy for you," I say into the phone with a soft smile. "Let me know how it goes, kay?"

"Yeah," I move to hang up, but she says, "Cammie?

"Yeah?"

"Love you."

I smile wide and my heart goes out for my friend for the most important night of her life so far.

"Love you, too. Good luck!"

**.**

**~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~**

**.**

Humming a melody that's been stuck in my head, I place the new flowers in the crystal vase and tie the balloon to the side of the hospital bed. Still humming, I slid my chair back over to the side of the bed and take Zach's hand in mine.

I take the strand that always falls in front of his eyes and swipe it to the side.

"You need a haircut, Captain," I laugh, and with all of my wishful thinking, I see the corner of his mouth twitch.

"Zach?" I ask, "Can you hear me?"

His head nods up and down and I'm rendered speechless.

"Oh my god…Zach, sweetheart, open your eyes," I say excitedly.

"Please, for me?"

One eye peeks open and I'm laughing through my tears.

"Keep trying, baby. Open your eyes."

He nods slightly and opens his beautiful, green eyes slowly. His mouth opens and closes.

I touch his lips with my finger tips, "You don't have to try to talk right now, sweetheart. Just take it easy, okay? Let me get the doctor."

I stand to call the doctor but am pulled back when I feel his hand grip my wrist. Tingles shoot throughout my body. It's been so long since I've felt his touch.

Zach's eyes are watery with tears and his mouth is moving up and down.

"Zach, shh, it's okay," I soothe.

He shakes his head from side to side, tears finally spilling over his cheeks. He keeps trying to say something, trying to get his voice to work.

"Shh, Zach, it's okay, calm down," I hold his face in my hands.

His head shakes and his eyes look into mine as his mouth and voice struggle to cooperate.

I wait patiently for him, because he needs this, his expression desperate.

And when his voice starts to come back to him, what he tells me, what I've been waiting to hear ever since that first summer, renders me completely blind to anything else but him.

"I love you."

.

~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~

.

**Happy Veteran's Day**

**~Akira**


	28. Letter TwentySeven

**Letter Twenty-Seven**

**July 2011**

_I wait patiently for him, because he needs this, his expression desperate._

_And when his voice starts to come back to him, what he tells me, what I've been waiting to hear ever since that first summer, renders me completely blind to anything else but him._

_"I love you."_

**.**

**~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~**

**.**

"I love you too," I say with a trembling hand caressing his face. I refrain from crushing him into a hug and kissing the hell out of him, because he must be in a lot of pain, but also because we need to talk over things. There are still things that need to be cleared up.

"Hold on Zach, let me get the doctor," I run to the door and spot some nurses at their reception area. They run into the room and try to calm Zach down who is still trying to form words, but after speaking to me his voice had given out.

Eventually, Zach becomes exhausted while the nurses finish up the tests and promise to have results back in two hours. Once they leave the room, I sit in the chair I occupied before and grasp Zach's large hand.

Zach squeezes my hand lightly and asks softly, "Water?"

I reach over to the side table ad pick up a cup of water I filled while they were taking tests, and hold it up to his chapped lips. He takes huge gulps and I place it back on the table when he's done.

"Cammie," he says, his voice much clearer, "I'm so sorry-"

"Shh, Zach, we'll talk later okay?"

"But-"

"Later."

Zach's ears turn pink and his eyes get a little red and puffy as well, as if he were going to cry.

I've never seen Zach cry and I never wanted to. His emotions and the medications were getting to him when they were usually locked and bolted shut.

"Please don't leave."

"Zach-"

"I have no right to ask you that, because I did the same to you. I was stupid and frightened because so many people have left me, and I didn't want to see you leave me. So I left, and I'm so sorry," he rambled.

"Zach," I whisper and wipe a stray tear off his cheek, "I would never leave you. You know that right? Never. You'll never be alone again."

His breathing became even again as I continued to rub my thumb under his eye where a tiny new scar had formed from his last deployment.

"Stay with me?" he asks drowsily.

"I am."

"No, come closer," he says and I feel his hands lightly grip my waist, though he doesn't have the strength to pull me down next to him like I assume he wants to do.

So, I lay down next to him and am careful to avoid the tender spots from his injuries.

His breathing evens out quickly once we're comfortable and I trace patterns on his chest while listening to his light snores.

**.**

**~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~**

**.**

"You think we should wake her?"

"No, they look peaceful for the first time in months."

"Well, I have a date to get to so…"

I hear a light scoff and footsteps walk closer to the bed.

"Have fun," I identify the voice as Bex, "Just ditch your best friend after he's been out for months and go on a date with some slut."

"Look, if you're jealous than just say it. Otherwise you're coming off as a real bitch," Grant says.

"Why would I be jealous? You're the one who messed up everything! Zach is in here because of us. We were so distracted with our own problems that we didn't have his back out there. I realize now that we just can't be anything more than colleagues."

There's a long silence and I'm curious to see Grant's reaction but waking up in the middle of this mini feud would be pretty awkward.

Best to pretend to be asleep.

"But you are right on one thing," Bex says menacingly, "Karma is a real bitch."

A door opens and slams and I peek open an eye. Zach's arms hold a death grip on my waist and his head is nestled in my neck as he breathes deeply. I bring my hand up to run it through his messy, dark brown hair and say, "You really screwed up."

Grant bobs his head, letting me know he heard.

"I told you not to going out with Emily was a waste of time."

Grant fiddles with his thumbs, "It's not with Emily. I met this really nice girl…her name is Angela and she works as a waitress and she's…"

Grant rakes both hands through his buzz-cut hair.

"She's…she's…"

"Not Bex," I say boldly. Zach stirs a bit in my arms but then relaxes again after squeezing me closer.

Grant stares at me for a moment before nodding, "No one could ever be as perfect as Bex was for me, I realize that."

Grant shakes his head and stands up, "Sorry, enough of my shit for now. Call me when Zach wakes up?"

I nod and lay back against the pillows, lost in thought. It seemed my love life wasn't the only one affected by all of this. I really hoped they would be able to work everything out, but I should be the first to know that relationships are not easy. Especially not with a significant other in a military branch.

I look down at Zach, who is drooling on my dress, and know that it is completely worth it.

**.**

**~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~**

**.**

"So, you're telling me that it's already July?"

the doctor had come in once Zach woke up the next morning. Everything seemed to be going fine and he was to be discharged in a few days but had to attend rehab once a week. He detested the wheelchair already.

"It'll be August in a few days," I say as we lay back against the hospital pillows.

"It's kind of scary," he whispers, "I had like a five month long dream…"

"Can you tell me about it?" I ask him, gripping onto and laying my head on his uninjured arm.

He smiles down at me, "Maybe another time?"

I acquiesce and we both get lost in our own thoughts. The bank records Joe had shown me pop into the forefront of my mind. I have an internal battle with myself. Bring it up now while he's still slightly drugged up and drowsy, or later when he's able to walk on his own.

"Zach, if I ask you something really important, will you promise to be honest?" I blurt out.

His brows furrow a bit and he asks, "Why?"

"Please, just…humor me?"

He nods, "Okay, I promise."

"Joe found the bank records you got from the post office that day when they got home and we were…you know," I say sheepishly.

Zach's face remains blank.

"He saw that…you had large sums of money being deposited throughout the year, including when you were deployed and, well, he's protective."

Zach nods and waits for me to continue.

"He thinks you were using me for money or something…that you weren't really in the Marines or abused the fact that you were to rip off 'naïve girls' like me."

I stare at him stoically while I ask, "Is any of that true?"

His face stays blank for a few seconds. Then it starts out as a low rumble, then a chuckle, and finally to a full-blown laugh.

I cross my arms and huff, waiting for him to get serious.

"I don't see anything funny about this!" I say angrily, "Are you using me or not?"

He stops laughing and sits up gingerly to face me, eye-to-eye.

"I would never use anyone, Cammie. Never. And it makes me sad that you ever had to doubt me," his green eyes bore into me as he gently places his forehead on mine.

"Then where was all of that money from?"

He smiles slightly and before I know it, his lips are on mine, pressing firmly.

It's been too long, way too long since we had this connection. His lips capture my lower one, sucking softly until I moan. My hands dive into his hair and grip onto it for dear life. Our tongues dance and our lips press against each other, getting softer and less urgent with every pass. We're left panting with crazed looks when we pull away from each other and the pure lust and love I have for this man, my soldier, is overwhelming.

"I can't tell you where the money is coming from," he says through his pants. "But I can show you."

**.**

**~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~**

**.**

**A.N. **

** Happy Thanksgiving weekend to you all! Hope you all had a nice weekend. For those of you with military family members deployed this Thanksgiving, I hope you guys got to talk to or send care packages to them! My cousin was able to call and we passed the phone around for everyone to say hello. It was really a nice holiday for me.**

**BIG NEWS: Only three chapters left and maybe an epilogue! It's so sad. After a year of this fic, it's going to be over! START SENDING ME IDEAS FOR WHAT OUTTAKES IN ZACH'S POV YOU WOULD LIKE TO SEE! I will post up a poll later on this week to decide which one I'll write once the fic is over! **

**Thanks again for all of you support!**

**~Akira**


	29. Letter Twenty Eight

**Chapter Twenty-Eight**

**August 2011**

For the past month and a half, I practically lived on base, only going back to the hotel for showers and the occasional nap. Otherwise, I stayed in the hospital room with Zach until he was released and sent back to his own quarters.

Post housing was…small. Seeing as Zach wasn't married or had any children, he had enough space for sleeping and eating, with a bathroom and small laundry room. But I didn't need much. As long as Zach was sticking to his exercises and medications, I was okay.

"So where exactly are you taking me?" I ask Zach as I rest my head on his shoulder in the taxi.

"That's the fifth time you've asked, Cam. I'm not going to tell you," he smirks with his eyes closed, looking smug.

I turn towards him-as best as I can in a taxi, that is-and grip his hand in mine.

"Does it feel weird, being back in your home city?" I ask him, driving out of New York City and heading for the Upstate suburbs.

"I haven't been back in years," he says, grimacing, "It won't be the same as it was years ago."

"I'm scared," he admits, "You being here, you'd think that'd make me feel better, but it makes me even more nervous."

He sees the confusion on my face and interrupts before I say anything, "It scares me because everyone from the life I had here, has left. I'm being irrational and crazy, but…I just can't fathom…"

"Zach," I interrupt, stroking the back of his neck with one hand and caressing his cheek in the other. "I'm never going to leave you, not unless you tell me. Your home has so many happy memories by the way you talk about it."

"But it's also the reason for the huge amounts of money I received. The ones that led to my idiocy."

I slap his arm, hard.

"Shut up, Zach. That wasn't only your fault. It was Joe's, and mine too. You didn't even know it was about the money at the time."

"I would never, ever take advantage of my position as a U.S. Marine or any woman…I swear to you it never entered my mind," he pleads.

I nod and say, "So, where exactly did the money come from. I mean I know you said the house, but-"

"The property, Cam, my home. It's not just a house. I told you before we met in person-in my letters-that my family owned a small ranch." He states.

I wait for him to continue.

"I kind lied."

I raise my eyebrows, "In what way?"

"It's not a small ranch…it's more of an estate. 200 acres, to be exact," he mumbles.

"Two…hundred acres?"

Oh. My. God.

"When I received your letters, you inspired me. I reopened the horse stables, located my old horses, hired a couple of ranchers that I knew used to work for the family and became old friends," he shrugs.

I blink rapidly, not really comprehending that I could have had such an impact on him so early in our relationship.

"Zach that's amazing," I sate with a laugh and pull him into a hug. "I'm so proud of you."

He grins into my hair, "Do I get a cookie? Oh, maybe an afternoon snuggle?"

I roll my eyes and pull back, slapping his arm, "Yeah, yeah, I got emotional for a sec."

I laugh at myself until I see a blush tinge his cheeks and ears, "Why, Captain, I think you're blushing. I think you secretly like my sensitivity."

It's his turn to roll his eyes, but he grabs my hand and turns to look out the window.

"I might like it…just a little bit. But guess what?"

"What?"

"We're here."

**.**

**~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~**

**.**

Zach gives me a tour of the estate. The grass is lush, the trees lining the property roll in hills of green, and the horse stables freshly painted. The house itself is beautiful. With five bedrooms, two guest rooms, and big kitchen with appliances fit for cooking for a huge family.

We were currently strolling around the trails in his 'backyard' when Zach stopped suddenly.

"You have to close your eyes," he says, facing me.

I grin at him mischievously, "Another surprise?"

"Yep, sweet cheeks," he says with a faux southern accent, "And just to make sure I've got a blindfold."

He ties a black bandana around my eyes and puts his hands on my shoulders, guiding me to God knows where.

"Are we there yet?" I ask, exasperated.

"Almost."

"Did I ever tell you that I hate surprises?" I state more than ask, gripping onto his hand and his dog tags around his neck with my other.

Suddenly, Zach stops and grabs my other hand so he's gripping both, "We're here."

"Are you going to take the blindfold off or what?" I smile as I sense him move behind me again with a nervous laugh.

"Right. And I'm sure you'll love this surprise."

"We'll see," I tease as he takes the blindfold off and immediately look up.

Right up there, in a great huge oak tree, was a tree house, complete with windows, painted white and beyond anything I could have ever imagined.

"Zach, when did you do this?" I ask in awe.

"Told you, you would love this surprise," he says and kisses my temple.

I turn and kiss his warm lips, "I do. I love it," my grin is so wide and I grab his hand, pulling him up the rope ladder.

Inside I find the pillow and blanket that I used in Connecticut and look back at him in wonder.

"How?" I ask with a giddy smile.

He steps closer, "Well, Joe might've come to the hospital the day you were out with Bex. I explained everything to him. And he might've done me a favor or two," he says, wrapping his arms around my waist.

"There is another surprise," Zach says, leading me to a door on one side of the tree house I didn't notice was there before.

"Zach, this is too much. I don't need anything else…"I start until he pulls me through the door, fresh air hitting my face. A small, wooden plateau was attached on the other side of the tree house, open to the sky.

As I stood on the platform, the whole estate could be seen, the sky was clear on this hot August day, and it was by far the most beautiful thing I had ever seen.

Zach's arms snaked around me from behind again and whispered, "Move in with me? I already consider this our home, but I want it official. Will you move in with me?"

I laugh and throw my arms around him, tears falling down my cheeks. I haven't been this happy in so long.

"There's one more thing," he says and I laugh through my tears.

"What more could you possibly get me that's better than this?" I ask incredulously.

And suddenly-he seems to be doing that a lot today-he's holding a beautiful ring in front of me, his arms still wrapped from behind.

"You could marry me."

I spin around in his arms, grab him by the dog tags and press my lips to his, melting into his warm embrace. Pulling back, I say, "Yes."

He's panting hard, a huge grin on his face and picks me up, twirling me around in circles.

"I love you Cammie."

"I love you too, Captain." I say with a smile, not wanting to ever let go.

He slips the ring on my finger, and for the next few hours, well after the sun goes down, we remain in each other's arms, ready to start our new life together.

There are still things that need to be worked out and I know not everything is perfect.

But it's just the beginning.

**The End**

**.**

**~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~**

**.**

**A.N.**

**Oh Gosh I've got tears now! It's over, guys. Well, there's still an epilogue but after a year, this story has finally ended. **

**First off, I want to thank all of you guys who have supported my story, I mea, I never expected this idea that sprouted from stories my cousin told be about his deployment to end up having almost 1500 reviews! **

**1500 REVIEWS! **

**So thank you guys SO SO much for making this so much fun for me. I loved getting all of your reviews and sending out teasers and just getting all of your reactions. **

**I know there are still things that have been left unanswered-subplots like Bex/Grant and Macey/Riley, but they will be answered in the epilogue! Have no fear!**

**And finally, I didn't write this story for the reviews or because it was some random idea. This story is dedicated not only to my family in the army, but for all of our heroes that served in the past as well as the present. I have such great respect for them and their families for all they do, and that's what I was really getting at with this story. **

**Thanks so much for the support, and I'll see you guys in Broken Swans and Switching It Up!**

**Happy 2013 and Happy Holidays!**

**~Akira**


	30. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

**December 2011**

_Dear Zach, _

_It was around this time two years ago now-give or take a month-that I wrote you my first letter, and you responded with such desolate resignation. You were lonely, dissatisfied with life, even when I was a stranger I could tell this, and the idea of corresponding with a barely legal teenager was not appealing. _

_It hurts at times when I think back to those times where you denied me, belittled me without knowing my personality or true self. I may not have realized it then, but I hated you during that time because I felt I was the moral compass of all human society, I was an adult and was ready to enter college where I knew I'd succeed, I was a national champion athlete and everyone wanted to be my friend. _

_I realize now that I was well and truly pathetic. If I knew then what I know now I would tell myself that I needed a good kick in the ass. Now, I would not have blamed you for not wanting to reply at first. You were the one who has made me see this. Life has made me see this. I'm sure I am not as wise as I hope to be by the time I die, but I know I'm headed on the path I have been destined. _

_What's path am I taking? I ask myself this sometimes. I remember the little mistakes I would make when I was younger. I almost always misplaced my lip-gloss and would trip over the small tube on early mornings where I was too disoriented to watch where my feet were headed. But that is the point of childhood, isn't it? To know what you want but sometimes forget that you want it, then when you're not paying attention you stumble across it again. _

_I knew from the beginning that I would want you in my life, always. But that isn't all my path entails. Sorry, I know I just deflated your ego just now. I also want success, just like any individual does. I want to graduate from college; I want to teach high school World History. I want to do the best I can for my Dartmouth Girls Basketball team. I don't want to make a stupid speech as Macey's Maid of Honor at her wedding this summer. I want a life and family with you, in a few years of course. I plan on a long engagement with you until after I get my teaching credentials. I want to know how your day is going. I want to see you in your sexy Training Sargent uniform. I love knowing that you won't be going on another deployment in your career, albeit selfishly. Finally, I love knowing you want these things too. _

_I wrote you this letter in remembrance of old times. Joe and I talked for the longest we've ever had since that summer a year and a half ago. He told me he was sorry. I forgave him. Yet, I know that nothing will be the same ever again. I hope that one day we will be able to rekindle our relationship but I am still apprehensive that we'll ever be back to normal. It could take awhile but I'll know you'll be beside me to get through it. _

_Love you,_

_Cammie_

**.**

**~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~**

**.**

**December 2016**

**(Five years Later)**

Hearing the doorbell ring, I get up from the couch and swing open the door.

"Hey," Grant says with a wide smile, "what's with the, uh..." he gestures towards my shoulder.

"Oh, early present from Katie," I grimace and punch him in the shoulder, "How's it going with you man?"

"Zach, you know how it's been going with me. I don't think anything's changed in the last few years," he says and walks through the front door.

Shrugging, I yell towards the kitchen, "Hey, Cam! Grant's here!"

"Hey Grant!" my wife yells over the sound of the Grinch movie playing in the background and the smells of a Christmas roast cooking in the oven.

"Yo, Cammie!" Grant replies while heading for the living room. My newborn baby, Katie, sits in a rocker over a massive blanket as she watches the animated version of The Grinch and occasionally glances over to stare at the shiny lights of the Christmas tree.

Grant slides in beside her, his massive form overshadowing her tiny body. She immediately smiles at him and reaches her hand out for him to grab, making little gurgling noises as he rubs her soft cheek.

My baby is the most beautiful fucking baby in the world, and she knows it.

I smirk at the sight of my best friend-the guy I entered the Marines with-completely falling apart at the seams for my baby girl.

"You know, I won't let you have her. You'll have to get your own baby, dude. I'm kinda fond of mine."

He looks up and glares at me, "I don't like kids. Your girl? Yeah, she's the exception."

I was going to let Cammie break the news, but I figure I shouldn't put this off for much longer. I would hate for the situation to arrive without him knowing.

"Bex is coming," I blurt, my eyes widening slightly at the realization that I just spilled the fucking huge beans.

His whole body goes rigid and slowly stands so he's facing me.

"She coming with that husband of hers? That jackass from London?" he asks bitterly.

I hold back a smug or sarcastic retort at his obvious jealousy, but choose to put him out of his misery.

"No. They divorced a few months ago. Apparently he took advantage of the fact that she was stationed in Moscow for training last year and cheated on her. It was a rough divorce and she's been through a lot," I say sternly.

Grant's fists clench as he nods, "Oh."

I walk up next to him and I pat his shoulder, "Listen, I know you might think this is your golden opportunity to rekindle what you had with her after all these years, but I need you to just leave her alone."

His brows furrow, "And why should I do that?"

"Because she's been through shit and she doesn't need more drama. Get her number, get together if she wants, do the friend thing. But, dude, take it slow. That's my advice for you."

Grant sighs and shoves his hands into his pockets, "Duly noted."

"Good," I say and crack a smile, "And I'll kick your ass for her if you hurt her again. And I better be your best man at your wedding," I smirk.

He raises and eyebrow, but grins as he says, "What happened to taking it slow? You're already marrying us off."

"Yeah, well-"

I feel arms snake around my waist and Cammie's head rests gently on my shoulder.

"Whatcha boys talking about?" she says, and crap if this girl doesn't make me feel like a damn pubescent fifteen year old with the way my heart pounds and my hands get all sweaty.

"Nothing, babe, just talking 'bout Bex."

"Ah, well she texted me and said she'd be here any minute."

Grant's eyes widen and he practically sprints to the bathroom, "I'm just gonna go clean up a bit before everyone arrives!"

Cammie giggles against my back and I grin, turning in her arms to hold her by the waist. Her very large waist that holds her gigantic belly.

"Babe, I keep telling you to stop snacking, you're getting just a tad overweight."

She practically snarls-something I discovered comes with raging pregnancy hormones-and smack my arm.

"Stop being an idiot, Captain."

I smirk and kiss her cheek, "I'm just kidding, you look beautiful. But how in the hell are we gonna handle our little girl and twin boys at the same time?"

"I blame you," she says dryly and kisses my cheek.

"I hope things work out for Bex and Grant," I sigh and pull her all the way into my arms. Ever since the day I got her back all those years ago in the hospital down in Virginia, I haven't been able to let her go since.

"Me too. I'm sure they'd make cute army brats."

"Not as cute as ours," I kiss the top of her head, "And if they do have girls, they won't be able to resist my boys."

I can practically feel Cammie roll her eyes as she says, "Zach, shut up."

"Yes ma'am."

"Merry Christmas, Captain."

"Merry Christmas, Cammie."

And with that, our daughter started bawling in her little rocker as our doorbell rang, letting us know Bex, Macey, and Riley had arrived, as Grant sprinted for the door.

Life had certainly changed for the better in the past few years. I had learned how to give and receive. I had learned how to love and care deeply for someone. I learned that you didn't have to be a Marine and live the rest of my life in solitude.

And it was all thanks to Cammie, who in her own right, was my own hero.

**We make a living by what we get, but we make a life by what we give. **

**~Winston Churchill**

**Thanks again to all my readers! **

**~Akira**


End file.
